Ice and Fire
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: Shonen-ai - Duo a oublié d'oublier une de ses anciennes relations. Et les fantômes du passé sont plus proches qu'on ne le pense, même la nuit dans une boîte quand on recherche de la nouveauté. Même le lendemain, quand on a décuité. Chapitre 4 !
1. A Dance of Ice and Fire

**Bonjour les gens !**

Ca faisait longtemps (c'est bien, quand je copie-colle mes présentations d'un doc à l'autre avant de modifier, c'est une phrase que je peux laisser à chaque fois ;D ) !

Petite flemme d'écrire ces derniers temps. En fait c'était plus la flemme de corriger (honte à moi...) mais c'est fait !

.

En pâture pour vos mirettes aujourd'hui : la suite de _The perfect crime _qui est elle-même la suite de _Let's play with fire_ (c'est dur de faire des suites pas forcément prévues au début et dans le désordre, et d'essayer de s'y retrouver dans des documents qui s'appellent "Prof", "Prof 2", "Prof 2 pour de vrai", "Prof 2 pour de vrai 2" et "Prof 3". Ce n'est PAS le bordel ! Non non. Je m'y retrouve (en fait, je m'y _retrouvais_, mais ça a été compliqué aujourd'hui X) ) ). Pour éviter les confusions, appelons la petite nouvelle _A Dance of Ice and Fire _(Laaa la la la la...).

.

**Persos** : Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Résumé** : Duo a oublié d'oublier une relation ancienne... Et les fantômes sont toujours plus proches qu'on ne le croit, même en pleine nuit en boîte.

**Pour :** Mithy ! Parce que c'est son dernier message qui m'a fait me bouger un peu ! J'ai presque envie de lui dire : "Je vous ai... compris !" (c'était A-bsolument pas prévu pour ce soir, je comptais dormir tôt, toussa toussa... Mais bon, on trouve toujours le moyen de ne pas être raisonnable !)

**Warning :** Fic' à chapitres pour de vrai, le prochain est plus ou moins commencé, mais sauf si quelqu'un invente les journées de 38 heures, il ne risque pas d'avancer d'ici bientôt. Je préfère prévenir ;D Après, ça se lit même s'il n'y a pas de suite dans l'immédiat !

.

**Sur ce... Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**A Dance of Ice and Fire**

.

.

« Trowaaa... Dance with me Babe.

.

Musique forte. Il crie pour se faire entendre.

Corps qui bougent autour d'eux.

Deux index glissés dans les passants de ceinture d'un jean moulant. Cuisses fermes et bassin qui bougent en rythme collés à d'autres cuisses, à un autre bassin.

.

- Tu voulais pas repartir avec du nouveau matos, Duo ?

- Ca n'empêche pas de s'amuser avec du connu avant de partir en chasse...

- Stratégique ?

- Totalement. Ca booste ma confiance en mon potentiel, quand je te sens contre moi comme ça.

.

Trowa glisse une main dans une poche arrière du jean de Duo, l'autre dans le cou, gratouille le duvet naissant sous la queue haute châtaine dont les cheveux les plus longs viennent lui mourir au creux des reins. Il sait que ça va faire ronronner le châtain...

Oui, voilà, comme ça. Un Duo qui ronronne, ça donne les crocs.

.

Deux bassins qui bougent au même rythme, qui bougent bien, ce n'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière qu'ils dansent ensemble.

Depuis le lycée qu'ils se connaissent, depuis toujours que Duo se sait attiré par les mecs. Depuis qu'il a parlé de l'expérience avortée de son prof d'éco de lycée et lui à Trowa que ce dernier s'est posé la question pour lui. Qu'il a testé. Et approuvé.

.

- Pas confiance en toi ? Comment c'est possible ? T'as pas levé quelqu'un dans un bar depuis si longtemps ?

- T'imagines même pas. Pas eu le temps, pas eu la motiv'.

- Quand même...

- Puis t'étais scout, toujours prêt dès que je te téléphonais.

.

Un rire félin dans un cou qui sent bon l'homme.

.

- C'est vrai.

- Un peu ouais. Ces deux derniers mois, tu voyais mon num s'afficher, tu répondais par ''j'arrive'' dès que tu décrochais et tu te pointais chez moi dans la demi-heure. Lundi dernier, je t'ai envoyé un point d'interrogation par sms et t'étais devant ma porte dix minutes après. J'avais pas trop besoin de me faire chier à sortir de chez moi pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Trop de risque d'être déçu.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Ca fait quelques semaines que tu cherches à te poser. Si je me sèvre pas de moi-même je vais me retrouver du jour au lendemain à devoir trouver un bouche-trou sans avoir réappris à chasser. Ca serait trop brutal.

.

Rire félin, de nouveau. La main qui gratouillait le duvet cou descend dans le dos jusqu'aux reins, glisse sous la chemise à manches courtes noire et cintrée, ouverte aux trois premiers et trois derniers boutons. Effleurent du bout des doigts une taille qui vibre sous la caresse.

Les doigts de Duo enveloppent les fesses qu'il connaît bien pour les avoir minutieusement explorées moult fois et qu'il sait être fermes à souhait, attire plus contre lui encore le corps musclé comme il aime, pas trop baraque mais pas poulet non plus.

Un Trowa en tee-shirt à col en V vert comme ses yeux de fou, mèches auburn humides, et qui bouge aussi bien que d'habitude, c'est sexy. Ca met Duo en appétit, ça dilate ses pupilles, ça fonce ses yeux, ça les fait passer d'un bleu pas humain à un violet encore moins humain, phénomène méchamment amplifié par la lumière ambiguë de la piste de danse.

''Méchamment'' pour les autres. Parce que Duo sait que, quand il a faim, il donne faim. Que quand son regard crie ''viens me voir'', ''fais-moi voir'', on lui répond oui.

Duo se lèche les lèvres en pensant à Trowa, pour mieux séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Duo, sinon tu vas clairement pas repartir avec du nouveau ce soir.

- Mmh ? Je me tâte, je t'avoue.

- Tu vas tâter de l'ancien, ouais, du connu.

- Merci, mais non merci. Allez, je te laisse aller dans la nature, fauve, va chasser de ton côté, que j'aille voir du mien.

- Tu veux vraiment aller voir ailleurs en sachant que j'y serai pas ?

- Tu veux te poser, Trowa, je veux une compensation tant que j'ai encore pas trop la dalle.

- On pourrait se poser ensemble.

.

Le regard violet se plisse, le bassin ralentit les mouvements, perd le rythme.

Le châtain entraîne l'autre sur le bord, dégage la piste, parce qu'ils ne dansent plus et pour s'entendre mieux parler.

.

- Non, on ne peut pas. On en a déjà parlé, plusieurs fois.

- Pourtant c'est déjà presque comme si c'était le cas.

- Non. Quand je t'appelle, tu viens, quand tu m'appelles, je viens. On n'a pas à se supporter le reste du temps quand on a autre chose à faire que baiser. On se parle de nos coups respectifs, on n'est pas jaloux pour 2 sous, heureusement encore, mais du coup je vois pas comment ça pourrait marcher.

- Si tu _voulais_...

- Ouais. Si je voulais. Mes ex que j'ai pas largués moi-même quand je les trouvais chiants et avec lesquels, du coup, je me projetais un peu plus loin, ont tous fini par me trouver relou. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. On est potes depuis trop longtemps pour que je prenne le risque de ne plus te supporter ou que tu ne me supportes plus.

- Mais...

.

Smack du châtain qui interrompt avec un sourire, qui prend le poignet, qui réattire sur la piste. Qui reprend le rythme. Qui l'impose au corps en face.

Fin de la conversation, clarifiée en quelques mots, quand même :

.

- Je te vire pas de mon pieu quand le temps et l'envie t'en prennent, loin de moi cette idée... Mais mon cœur, c'est trop privé et trop public à la fois pour que t'y aies droit. Je te connais trop, je t'aime trop. Je contrôle pas quand je suis en couple, tu vas me trouver collant ou ça sera l'inverse. Ce serait dommage.

- Je te ferai pas changer d'avis.

- Nop. Tu prends mon pieu, on prend notre pied, et après, on prend le large jusqu'à la prochaine fois. As usual. »

.

Sourire en coin des yeux violets. Emeraudes qui les bouffent, qui bouffent leur propriétaire de bas en haut, bouches gourmandes qui se mangent.

Bon appétit.

Mais apéritifs : santé !

Parce que Duo se décolle légèrement, avec un clin d'œil dans ses yeux de plus en plus sombres, dans ses mouvements plus lascifs, dans la langue qui caresse ses lèvres, qui titille l'arcade de Trowa. Duo glisse dans un dernier lapement son piercing contre la pommette de Trowa,

puis se détache du fauve pour s'éloigner vers le bar, laissant un auburn frustré sur la piste.

.

Duo a soif.

Duo crève de soif, il a l'impression qu'il fait mille degrés.

La conversation parasite qu'il a eue avec Trowa s'est terminée assez vite pour ne pas lui avoir fait perdre son envie de voir ailleurs si quelqu'un d'autre y serait pas.

Si quelqu'un qui voudrait comme lui ne pas s'encombrer de sentiments pouvait pas exister dans la foule du samedi soir. Comme ça, par hasard.

Duo a soif, Duo a la dalle aussi. Il sait que l'état dans lequel il est grâce à Trowa attire des regards sur lui, que son regard, que son corps portent son envie aux yeux de qui veut bien voir.

Et ils sont nombreux à bien vouloir.

.

« Chris', tu me files quelque chose ?

- Tu veux quoi Chouchou ?

.

Duo a ses entrées dans ce bar d'ambiance. Le barman l'apprécie. Et Duo sait en profiter.

Il sait aussi profiter des mecs autour, mecs qui viennent d'affluer vers le bar, une dizaine, qui le déshabillaient des yeux quand il dansait avec Trowa, qui l'ont maté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échoue ici, sur un siège haut, pour se désaltérer.

Et ils ont soif, eux aussi.

Et surtout ils offrent des consos.

.

- Mmh, merci Chaton.

- Sérieux ? Chaton ?

.

Regard violet qui lève un sourcil en sirotant un Cancun coloré, que c'est bon d'être gay rien que pour pouvoir en commander des comme ça en étant un mec, zyeutant de bas en haut le brun qui vient de lui payer la boisson et qui lui caresse le bras du bout des ongles. L'a pas peur de perdre une main, lui.

Mignon, ça passe. Mais un peu jeune.

.

- Ben ouais, sérieux. T'as quoi... 19 ans ?

- Euh, ouais, et alors ?

- T'as pas de griffes. Tu t'attaques à trop vieux. T'es un minot. Mais merci pour la boisson.

- J'ai des griffes, elles ne sont juste pas encore sorties.

.

Pas assez d'expérience, ça se voit au regard candide. Et Duo n'a clairement pas le temps de verser dans le bénévolat ou l'œuvre caritative ni dans l'éducation sexuelle.

Il ne laisse pas Trowa pour tomber dans un plan cul merdique, il veut des garanties. Et il est convaincu de ne pas en avoir avec ce jeunot-là.

.

Si tous les mecs raisonnaient comme lui, comment les p'tits jeunes pouvait se la faire leur éducation, hein ? Ouais ouais, il connaît la chanson. Comme les Mc job qui demande de l'expérience pour te prendre, comment on se la fait s'ils nous emploient pas ?

Mais Duo n'a pas que ça à faire.

Il est passé par là aussi, se faire refouler parce que trop jeune.

Il est tombé sur des sacrés cas aussi.

.

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Duo échaudé renifle fort l'eau et tourne autour longtemps avant de se lancer, quand il n'est pas sûr de ce que ça vaille le coût.

Et là, perdre du temps à ça, ça l'intéresse pas. Y'a vingt autres mecs autour, plus âgés, prêts à l'emploi.

Okay, y'a pas mal de thons parmi eux.

Mais quand même.

.

- Ouais ouais, tu te feras les griffes sur un autre dos, ça va pas le faire, là.

- Tu veux pas danser ? Je peux te montrer.

- Plus tard peut-être (où, dans la tête de Duo, ''peut-être'' veut dire ''non mais t'y crois, sérieux ?''). Là je bois.

.

Regard dépité du petit jeune.

Duo détourne le sien, fin de la conversation.

Il s'attendait à quoi, sérieux ?

A ce que Duo lui tombe dans les bras, comme ça, avec son air de sortir de l'adolescence ? Son air de Candy dans les prés ?

Duo ne tape pas dans le p'tit jeune.

5 ans de moins que lui, ça l'intéresse pas.

Sauf si monté de façon exceptionnelle... Parfois le récent peut surpasser le plus expérimenté, certes, mais quand, même, les mecs, c'est comme le vin rouge : ça se bonifie avec l'âge. Si on n'attend pas trop longtemps pour déguster, bien sûr.

.

Duo les préfère même avec quelques années de plus que lui... Il a appris à apprécier la maturité (parce que même s'il cherche pas à se poser, un mec pas trop gamin comme plan cul c'est mieux qu'un minot qui doit pas se coucher trop tard parce qu'il va au lycée le lendemain...) pendant la dizaine de mois qu'il est sorti avec son prof d'éco.

Fin de Première, une grande partie de Terminale...

C'était top.

C'était facile, quand ils étaient ensemble.

C'était marrant quand Duo l'avait pour prof, prof principal même, de son plus gros coefficient pour le bac...

.

C'était parti en cacahuète parce qu'il avait pas su gérer la relation prof-élève au bahut.

Il l'avait envoyé chier un peu trop violemment devant un peu trop de personnes, de manière un peu trop personnelle. En cours.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé comme un élève parle à son prof, certainement pas.

Heureusement, il avait des circonstances qui pouvaient passer pour atténuantes, quand on ne soupçonnait pas la vérité.

Des frictions permanentes entre eux, des jeux que ses camarades percevaient comme des provocations antipathiques, eux qui ne savaient pas.

Leur prof qui était visiblement imbuvable avec lui, injuste...

.

Duo et lui avaient fait semblant de s'expliquer suite à l'incident, son amant de l'époque avait ''reconnu'' que Duo élève pouvait avoir des raisons de lui en vouloir...

Poudre aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas allé plus loin, pas de sanction.

Les camarades de Duo l'appréciaient, ils n'ont pas cherché la mouise.

.

Mais Heero et lui s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux arrêté là.

Le danger les avait bien excités, mais là c'était passé trop proche d'un semblant de conséquences négatives...

Le blâme et l'interdiction d'enseigner pour l'un et les rumeurs et on-dit qui te devancent dans n'importe quel établissement où tu vas par la suite pour l'autre, ça n'avait rien d'excitant. Ils avaient préféré ne pas risquer d'en arriver là.

Ca avait été un crève-cœur, mais Duo était mature. Il savait être raisonnable.

Il s'était dit qu'à 17 ans, il se trouverait de toute façon quelqu'un d'autre.

Que ce n'était pas une histoire faite pour durer.

.

.

Sept ans plus tard, aujourd'hui quoi, il lui arrive encore d'y penser.

Avant, c'était avec beaucoup de tristesse. Un grand sentiment d'injustice absolue. De rancœur envers tout ce qui représentait l'autorité clivée entre élève et prof, barrière sacro-sainte à respecter entre toutes.

.

Un peu après, il y pensait avec nostalgie.

.

Maintenant, quand cette vieille vieille relation (une de ses toutes premières quand même... Ca rajeunit pas tout ça) lui revient en mémoire, c'est un peu de regret qu'il ressent.

Regret que l'année se soit terminée pour Heero et lui dans un silence radio en dehors de questions de cours purement impersonnelles et vides.

Regret que rien n'ait été dit et pourtant il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Regret parce qu'ils ne s'étaient plus fait signe depuis, pas croisés. Duo est passé devant chez lui par hasard, i ans, et par curiosité il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le tableau de sonnettes, et le nom de son ancien amant n'y était plus, remplacé par un quelconque M. Durant ou Dupont.

Regret parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'est ensuite mis en couple avec quelqu'un, Duo n'avait jamais ressenti la même facilité, simplicité...

La même évidence.

Comme il l'a dit à Trowa tout à l'heure, il finissait par taper sur le système de ses copains, ou vice-versa à chaque fois.

.

Alors qu'avec Heero, c'était facile.

Pas envahissant. Pas jaloux, possessif ce qu'il faut.

Il lui laissait de l'air.

Il le laissait respirer.

Il le laissait être jeune, quand même un peu immature, forcément, ils avaient huit ans de différence...

.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de comparer chacune de ses relations avec celle qu'il avait avec Heero tout en sachant que ça ne sert à rien.

A l'époque, lui-même n'avait pas les mêmes attentes. Il n'était pas aussi exigent envers Heero que ce qu'il est devenu avec ses copains devenus ex entre temps (rien de bien méchant, il demandait simplement qu'ils écoutent ce qu'il disait de temps en temps, alors qu'il tolérait sans souci qu'Heero l'envoie chier parce qu'il avait du boulot quand lui voulait parler).

Et puis, à l'époque, ils vivaient dans leur bulle. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble de l'appart', étaient toujours chez Heero, ne voyaient jamais personne d'autre ensemble – c'était juste inenvisageable... Leur relation était bâtie sur une base fragile et surtout complètement virtuelle, illusoire.

Leur relation d'amants n'avait en fait que peu de choses à voir avec une relation de couple.

.

Surtout, Duo sait qu'il compare ses relations d'aujourd'hui avec un fantôme qui n'a plus rien d'actuel.

Lui, sa vie, ses projets, ses connaissances et fréquentations (sauf Trowa), ses rêves, ce qu'il veut, sa situation familiale, ce qu'il a... Tout a changé entre temps.

S'il rencontrait Heero aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, y'aurait toutes les chances pour que ça ne marche même plus.

.

Si tant est qu'Heero se souvienne de lui, bien sûr.

.

Duo, mélancolique, sourit dans le vide (et quelques gars tombent dans les pommes autour de lui, éblouis... Nan, c'est une blague, mais y'a des billets tendus vers Chris le barman pour lui repayer a buâââre parce qu'il a quasi fini son verre, quand même).

Duo n'aime pas se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

C'est un bulldozer. Il fonce, et vers l'avant si possible.

.

Il tombe amoureux vite. Il a des coups de cœur qui ne durent qu'une nuit.

Il en profite, il aime, avec son corps, avec sa bouche.

Passionné pendant plusieurs heures.

Puis il oublie.

Si ça dure plus d'une nuit, si ça devient régulier, si ça devient une relation, ça marche un temps, il est heureux, puis ça marche moins bien, il le regrette, mais il n'est jamais vraiment triste quand ça finit.

Ca casse. Le bulldozer passe, on fait table rase, terrain vierge, petit cœur comme un appartement vide, prêt à accueillir un nouvel occupant, à être meublé, à être aimé...

Petit cœur comme un hôtel si la réservation ne dure qu'une nuit, que l'occupant s'en va sans avoir eu le temps de marquer son passage, de laisser une déco... S'il suffit d'une douche et d'un coup de ménage pour qu'il soit complètement oublié.

Petit cœur comme un appartement de vacances, si la rencontre est temporaire, s'il y a une date de péremption connue des deux, un départ pour ailleurs, une relation de vacances, une simple entente physique qui enflamme quelques semaines avant qu'on se dise au revoir, à une prochaine, peut-être ?

Petit cœur à location indéterminée quand il y a un vrai coup de cœur, que c'est réciproque. Que ça dure le temps que ça doit durer.

Mais toujours, petit cœur à louer, jamais à vendre. Duo se lasse toujours, on se lasse de lui. Pas prêt à donner son cœur, à refourguer son petit cœur d'artichaut pour un semblant de toujours.

Pas prêt à y croire.

.

Récemment, Trowa et lui ont été un peu exclusifs. Du moins l'a-t-il été avec Trowa, le fauve ayant continué à aller voir le reste de ses plans alors que lui se contentait de l'appeler une fois de temps en temps.

Avant ça, Duo avait tourné sur plusieurs plans connus, de bonne qualité (ben oui, il remettait pas le couvert s'il avait été déçu, pas fou et pas désespéré surtout, hé!), et tapait dans du gars de boîte de temps en temps à qui il disait Ciao le lendemain parce que ç'avait été juste bien, ou qu'il s'était fait eu par des crapauds déguisés en princes et qui parlaient comme Ronsard. Du sexe enrobé dans des mots doux et de la poésie. Mais du sexe quand même, et que ça.

En y réfléchissant, ça fait bien un an et demi qu'il ne s'est pas posé avec quelqu'un plus d'une semaine ou deux.

.

Il sait qu'il n'aime plus Heero, bien sûr, que le prof d'éco de son adolescence est bien loin de son cœur même s'il garde toujours une place privilégiée dans sa mémoire.

Mais le fantôme de la relation,facile et innée à défaut de parfaite, plane toujours au-dessus de celles qu'il tente d'entreprendre... Du coup il ne peut que se faire du mal ou faire du mal à ses copains potentiels en allant plus loin.

Il a fini par le comprendre.

Il ne se sent pas un désespéré de l'amour.

Il considère juste que, s'il doit retomber amoureux à durée indéterminée sans fin programmée, il le sentira. Qu'il n'aura pas l'impression d'être en permanence dans l'expectative d'une rupture à plus ou moins long terme même quand tout se passe bien.

Du coup, il n'est pas triste.

Il profite, juste.

.

Et là, il se rend compte qu'avec la carte fidélité Trowa qu'il a utilisée sans compter ces derniers mois, il doit réapprendre à chasser par lui-même.

Parce que Trowa a décidé de ne plus rester très longtemps sur le marché, il va bientôt fermer boutique, ne plus accepter une clientèle si nombreuse et diverse (même si sélectionnée sur le carreau). Lui qui a butiné de fille en mec, de one-night en one-night, lui qui est repassé à table plusieurs fois avec certain(e)s sans problème quand le potentiel était là et que l'entente physique aussi, sans s'encombrer de sentiments, de sensiblerie ni d'attaches autres qu'amicales, il décide finalement que, quelque chose de stable, ça lui fait bien envie, aujourd'hui.

Duo se dit que c'est son état d'esprit actuel, mais il est libre, Trowa, la plupart même disent qu'ils l'ont vu volage. Il a le sang chaud, Andalou par son père aussi coureur que lui, même si pas franchement le même gibier. Le châtain est convaincu que l'auburn ne supportera pas les entraves, les boulets au pied et autres contraintes que lui imposeront une relation, lui qui n'en a aucune expérience.

.

- Salut.

.

Voix chaude à son oreille. Voix qui coule vers lui, accent de Soleil qu'il ne définit pas sur ce seul mot, qu'il ne peut analyser comme ça avec la musique trop forte.

Mais qui le sort de sa rêverie instantanément.

.

- Je te paie quelque chose ?

.

Le gars est derrière lui, juste derrière lui, lui parle à l'oreille, sans le toucher mais à quelques centimètres à peine de lui... Il parle certainement assez fort, pour se faire entendre par dessus le son, mais pour Duo, ça ressemble à un chuchotement.

Sa présence dans son dos le fait frissonner, son souffle juste au dessus de son cou fait se dresser les petits cheveux dans sa nuque, trop courts pour rester sagement attachés avec les autres.

Duo ferme les yeux, il voudrait bien laisser basculer sa tête en arrière, mais veut voir à qui il a affaire... Une voix sensuelle peut cacher un gros lourd ou un mec de quarante ans, et même s'il aime les jeunes trentenaires, il y a des limites.

Duo ferme les yeux sous le murmure chaud sur sa peau et il est étonné de l'effet que sa présence a sur lui...

En même temps, même si plongé dans ses réflexions, il a assuré le minimum de conversation nécessaire pour garder plusieurs mecs autour de lui qui lui ont payé quelques consos, consos qu'il a bues sans y faire attention, depuis tout à l'heure.

Il tient l'alcool, mais ça commence légèrement à monter.

.

Il incline la tête vers la gauche, jette un coup d'œil, voit des mèches blondes.

Il est pas trop porté sur les blonds, mais avec cette voix-là, il veut bien en voir un peu plus avant de se faire un avis.

.

- Tu veux que je te paie à boire ?

.

La voix répète, susurre à son oreille, et Duo se sent emporté par la musique chocolat et le timbre chaud qui cachent autant qu'ils révèlent un soupçon d'exotisme.

.

- Prends-moi ce que tu voudrais que je boive...

- C'est un test ?

- Oui.

.

Duo voudrait se retourner mais le blond colle son ventre contre son dos pour se rapprocher du bar et être à portée de voix du barman.

Le châtain l'entend parler plus fort, est captivé par le son.

.

- Chris, un Very Bad Drink, s'teup'.

.

Duo ne connaît pas ce cocktail, le nom lui parle dans sa langue maternelle, mais il n'interprète pas encore la signification : il ressent.

Il ressent les vibrations contre son dos quand le blond parle.

Il n'a pas envie qu'il se retire.

Et il ne se retire pas.

.

Visiblement, le blond aussi est un habitué, Chris lui a passé direct sa commande malgré le monde.

Duo voit arriver devant lui un liquide violet dans un grand verre. Il n'en a jamais bu de cette couleur là. Il ne connaît pas.

Il renifle, s'interroge. Fait connaissance avec la forme avant d'oser goûter au fond...

Toujours évaluer, jauger la température avant de se lancer.

Il est interrompu dans sa prise de contact avec la nouvelle boisson par une main qui passe sur son ventre. L'autre passe au-dessus de son épaule gauche, attrape le verre, le subtilise.

.

- Hé !

-Tu ne goûtes pas, j'en profite.

- J'apprivoise.

- Viens faire connaissance... avec ton nouveau cocktail.

.

Le ventre appuyé contre son dos s'en va (frustration), la main sur son ventre aussi (_intense _frustration), elle attrape le bord du siège haut pivotant, le fait tourner, Duo avec lui.

Le châtain le voit enfin en entier. Assis comme il est, l'autre debout, son visage est juste au niveau de son cou... Pas assez proche pour qu'il sente son odeur.

Alors il regarde.

Blond, cheveux courts mais suffisamment longs pour que des mèches s'échappent en tout sens, coiffure à la fois élégante et étonnamment sexy – ou alors ce serait Duo qui serait légèrement subjectif ?

Yeux bleu cobalt, à peu près aussi insensés que les siens, la couleur est sans doute modulée par l'éclairage... Encore que le jeunot brun avait des yeux d'un marron tout à fait banal, sous le même éclairage.

Bouche gourmande, sourire taquin, sourire en coin, sourire séducteur, sourire je-veux-toi, sourire bientôt-tu-vas-vouloir-moi... Duo croit sincèrement que le sourire a raison.

Le reste... Le reste est à la mesure de ce qu'il a déjà détaillé, aussi proche qu'il est, de ce qu'il peut voir, le blond porte un pantalon beige mi-treilli mi-baggy, plein de poches, moulant juste ses hanches et certainement ses fesses pile comme il faut. En haut, chemise ouverte azur sur un torse peut-être un poil moins musclé que celui de Trowa, mais tout à fait au goût de Duo.

Clavicule droite décorée par un serpent stylisé qui semble s'enrouler autour d'elle, que c'est pas n'importe quel tatoueur qui lui a fait ça tellement ça semble réaliste et qu'on a l'impression que sa clavicule est prise au piège par le reptile. La tête du serpent, vers la gauche, monte un peu plus haut dans le cou, de face, regarde celui qui le regarde.

La peau est bronzée, ça doit être une peau attrape-soleil ou alors il est parti en vacances y'a pas longtemps, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu tant de soleil que ça depuis la fin de l'hiver. La peau est chaude comme la voix, Duo espère qu'elle est sucrée comme elle aussi...

.

Le châtain sourit. Voilà. Ca c'est exploitable.

En plus il doit avoir 2 ou 3 ans de plus que lui... Parfait.

.

Le châtain ramène ses cheveux sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il sait séduisant (il le sait parce qu'il s'est entraîné à le faire devant un miroir, faudrait pas qu'il ait l'air d'une pouff en faisant ça non plus).

Il dévoile fossettes et dents blanches... Il sait qu'il est en train de se faire examiner par l'autre exactement comme il vient de le faire.

.

Que le jeu commence.

.

- Fais-moi faire connaissance avec mon cocktail, Sugar.

.

Duo montre la main, s'attendant à ce que le blond lui rende ce qu'il lui a payé, le mystère violet fuscia.

Il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, à ce qu'il en avale une gorgée et se penche vers lui pour lui faire goûter la boisson à même ses lèvres.

En y réfléchissant un peu (si, il en est encore capable, pour l'instant), il se dit que c'était évident que le blond ferait ça. Qu'il aurait fait pareil.

Alors il sourit contre la bouche du blond, suçote ses lèvres tout doucement en fixant ses yeux dans la mer cobalt face à lui.

.

- Alors ? T'aimes ?

.

C'est sucré... Ca sent la violette, c'est épicé, et puis autre chose, mais il ne reconnaît pas quoi. Avec du gin. Ca par contre, il reconnaît.

Et puis c'est doux sous ses lèvres aussi, ça bouge, ça suit le mouvement.

Ca embrasse bien.

.

- Oui. Passe-moi le verre.

.

Duo s'écarte légèrement, prend le verre de la main manucurée du blond, avec un sourire ça passe mieux, en prend une gorgée.

Sucre.

Ah. Goût de macaron, aussi... Miam.

Il se lèche les lèvres.

Il sourit de voir les yeux du blond se perdre sur sa bouche.

.

- Donne moi-z'en.

- Non. C'est à moi. Paie-t-en un si t'en veux, celui-là est censé être à moi.

- Mais...

- Faudra me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir. _(héhé)_

.

Sourire en coin, Duo recule son bras, met le verre hors de portée. Le blond suit le mouvement avec sa main en se rapprochant de lui, bifurque au dernier moment vers ses lèvres.

Un baiser franc. Le blond suçote, lape le sucre à sa portée.

Lui goûte la bouche quand Duo l'entrouvre.

Duo se fait avoir comme un bleu quand il sent les lèvres du blond le quitter et s'aperçoit qu'il a les mains vides, le verre entre les doigts de l'autre qui lui adresse un clin d'œil taquin.

Il a fermé les yeux à quel moment, déjà ?

.

- Je t'ai eu.

.

Non, songe Duo, tu ne m'as pas encore eu. Mais moi je vais t'avoir. Ce soir. A moi.

Les yeux violets deviennent gourmands.

Proie en vue, cible bloquée, prêt à tirer... son coup. Ah ouais, avec lui, carrément.

S'il baise aussi bien qu'il embrasse, alors il veut bien en prendre et en reprendre, de ce blond. Nan mais sérieux, il a réussi à le déconcentrer de son verre alcoolisé...

Les yeux turquoises sont joueurs, leur propriétaire glisse un doigt entre 2 boutons de la chemise noire de Duo, tire dessus en reculant en rythme sur la musique.

Duo se laisse entraîner en avant, descend de son siège haut, prend le rythme aussi. Ils avancent sur quelques mètres, le blond tirant le châtain à long cheveux, l'ongle de son index titillant le torse en même temps qu'il l'attire vers le centre de la piste.

Duo s'humecte les lèvres, regard un peu plus fort, sourire un peu plus chaud, glisse ses mains sur les hanches du blond, le colle à lui. Le verre violet est toujours dans la main de l'autre qui en boit une gorgée en même temps qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Duo vient lécher la goutte qui perle juste sous la lèvre du blond. Les dents en face le mordillent, joueuses, dévient vers la commissure, vers le coin de la mâchoire. La langue du blond pointe vers la peau toute tendre sous la mandibule.

Frisson quand il lape le cou.

Prise resserrée sur les reins quand les lèvres suçotent juste au dessus de la clavicule.

Mains remontées jusqu'aux cheveux blonds et qui fourragent dedans quand le verre froid est posé sur la peau de son ventre, entre leurs deux corps.

.

_Chaud froid._

.

Duo a chaud chaud chaud, ses doigts passent sous le tissu de la chemise bleu, les ongles griffent légèrement les reins qui se cambrent.

La sensation dure du verre disparaît, remplacée immédiatement par la douceur de la peau du ventre du blond.

Brûlure quand la chaleur du corps en mouvement remplace la fraîcheur du verre immobile.

Duo se fond au corps en face de lui, adapte son rythme, ses mouvements.

Embrasse le blond du bout des lèvres, taquin, frustrant.

Frissonne et le mord sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand le verre est glissé sur la peau du bas de son dos.

Le sourire contre ses lèvres s'allonge.

.

- Je m'appelle Quatre.

- Mes sincères condoléances. Je connais le fléau de supporter un prénom pourri.

.

Un sourcil élevé au dessus d'un sourire septique. Le blond ondule toujours contre lui.

.

- Prénom pourri ? Pire que Quatre ? Je demande à voir.

- Si tu devines tu verras tout ce que tu voudras...

.

Le clin d'œil de Duo l'invite à essayer.

.

- Hercule ?

- Nop.

- Salomon ?

- Non plus.

- Adolphe ?

.

Duo fait non de la tête en effleurant le nez du blond, de Quatre, à chaque mouvement.

.

- Donne-moi un indice. C'est quoi la première lettre ?

- Parle-moi de toi, je verrai si j'ai envie de t'aider à trouver ou pas...

.

Le blond n'est pas susceptible. Il bouffe le sourire taquin de Duo après avoir bu la dernière gorgée de la boisson fuchsia et posé le verre où il peut, la partage avec sa langue.

.

- J'ai vingt-huit ans.

.

_Dans le mille_, songe Duo.

.

- J'ai une trentaine de sœurs plus ou moins légitimes de part le monde, grâce à la vivacité de mon père, de ses plongeurs et grâce à ses nombreux voyages d'affaires à l'étranger qui m'ont permis de ne vouloir l'étrangler que quelques jours par mois – quand il était à la maison, quoi...

- Je te plains sincèrement d'avoir tant de filles chez toi.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je n'en connais que seize...

- Quand même. Ca fait beaucoup d'attente pour accéder à la salle de bain.

.

Rire sucré de Quatre à son oreille, voix volontairement snob quand il précise.

.

- Mais, mon ami, nous avons douze salles d'aisance chez nous. Et encore, nous en possédons deux de plus dans notre résidence principale.

- J'ai une seule salle de bain chez moi. Et pas de résidence secondaire.

- J'aimerais être toi.

- Tu connais pas ma famille...

- Mais je connais la mienne.

.

Duo pense qu'il apprécie la franchise du blond. Il l'incite à poursuivre en l'attirant plus près de lui : leur dialogue les a éloignés l'un de l'autre. Duo se coule contre le ventre du blond, se retourne pour le sentir danser contre son dos.

Le blond lui susurre à l'oreille.

.

- Je suis prof d'Arabe en lycée.

- J'aime ton accent soleil.

- Origine oblige... Les profs ne te font pas peur ?

- J'ai déjà donné avec des profs. Un prof en fait. J'ai fortement apprécié, je suis prêt à renouveler l'abonnement.

.

Ondulations plus fortes de Duo, provocantes, lascives, ses fesses enveloppées dans son jeans frottent contre l'avant du baggy beige dont le propriétaire répond à chacun des mouvements par un baiser dans le cou. Duo frissonne, lève les mains en rythme et les passe derrière la tête du blond. Les doigts manucurés se posent sur les hanches et leur impriment un rythme que les deux bassins suivent à l'unisson.

.

- Je vais te faire oublier cet autre prof, et ça sera moi ta nouvelle référence du corps enseignant la prochaine fois...

- Je n'attends que ça.

.

Oui, Duo n'attend que ça d'oublier son prof d'éco, d'oublier leur histoire qui n'en était pas une il y a sept ans. Il ajoute :

.

- C'est D.

- Quoi ?

- C'est D, la première lettre de mon prénom. Amuse-toi avec ça.

- … Dany ?

- Nop !

- Danao ?

- Non.

- Daniel ?

- On parle de prénoms pourris, je te rappelle.

.

Le blond prend le menton de Duo entre ses doigts, le tourne vers son visage et l'embrasse. Il sonde son regard.

.

- Je peux trouver facilement ?

- A peu près aussi facilement que si j'avais essayé de deviner Quatre.

- Désiré ?

- Si tu me demande si j'aime ce prénom, non. Si tu me demandes si je m'appelle Désiré, oh mon Dieu, non. J'ai au moins échappé à ça.

- Desidario.

- T'es sérieux, ça existe ça ?

- Oui, mes frangines l'ont prouvé quand elles ont eu leurs premiers gosses. Tu maintiens que tu as un prénom pourri même en entendant ce que mes sœurs font subir à mes neveux depuis qu'ils sont nés et nommés devant la loi ?

.

Duo rit, ondule tant et plus.

.

- Oh que oui, je revendique la pourriture de mon prénom.

- Damar ?

- Non, pas un beau prénom, j'ai dit. Et pas un prénom qui vient de chez toi.

.

Petit à petit, ils se sont éloignés du centre de la piste, pour mieux s'entendre, pour mieux s'apprendre. Ils se sont même assis sur des poufs miraculeusement laissés libres comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'eux.

Duo aime jouer à son petit jeu, mais Quatre commence à être à court. Le blond fait diversion.

.

- Tu sais mon nom, tu sais ma profession et tu as fait connaissance avec l'immensité de ma famille. A toi de lâcher des infos.

- Fair enough... Mon prénom a un rapport avec le tien, et si Quatre s'écrit comme je le pense, alors le mien fait la moitié du tien, et ce dans deux sens possibles...

- Pas assez de sang dans mon alcool pour comprendre les énigmes.

- Je suis infirmier de jour...

- Et Batman de nuit ? Ton vrai nom serait Bruce Wayne ?

- Par un D, je t'ai dit.

- … _Druce _Wayne alors ?

.

Duo se sent satisfait de sa proie, si la nuit se poursuit telle qu'elle semble être partie. Il se sent les pupilles dilatées, il sent qu'en plus d'avoir un foutu corps et une répartie sympathique, son blond a aussi un cerveau caché derrière ses beaux yeux bleus.

Il s'assied à califourchon sur les genoux de sa rencontre, face à lui. Il ponctue ses phrases par des baisers sur la mâchoire et les pommettes.

.

- J'ai vingt-quatre ans. J'ai du sang américain dans les veines, et quelques années de vie commises outre-Atlantique. J'aime les spaghetti, les lasagnes... En fait j'aime tout ce qui se mange.

- Je suis sûr d'être comestible.

.

Le blond vole ses lèvres quelques secondes, ses doigts dégrafant automatiquement les quelques boutons de la chemise de Duo, passant sous les pans de tissu et griffant doucement les reins nus.

Duo ronronne, mais continue, presque imperturbable.

.

- J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Sacha et qui ressemble à une boule de bowling. Son surnom c'est Sacha la Boule.

- Un nom pas très heureux, lui non plus...

.

Duo mordille la peau du cou quand les ongles du blond effleurent son dos, sa taille, ses épaules... Bon sang, il a combien de mains ce type ?

.

- Et l'autre prof que j'ai connu il y a sept ans était mon prof d'éco au lycée. Depuis, aucun prof ne me fait peur.

- … Duo.

.

Les caresses s'arrêtent, les mains s'immobilisent sur les hanches, éloignent légèrement le châtain pour que les yeux cobalt puissent lire les yeux améthyste.

Le visage est sérieux, surpris du nom qui s'est échappé d'entre ses lèvres, et Duo n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

.

- … Quoi ?

- Ton nom, c'est Duo.

- Oui, mais...

- Alors tu es le Duo de Heero.

- ...

.

_Le Duo de Heero_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ce sentiment que sa poitrine se comprime, le temps d'une seconde, que son cœur saute un battement, que son cerveau fait une courte chute libre ? _Le Duo de Hee..._

Mais c'est qui lui, en fait ? Qui est ce blond qu'il est censé ne pas connaître ?

Répondre d'abord, demander ensuite.

.

- Je suis... Enfin j'ai été le Duo de Heero il y a longtemps mais ça fait un bout de temps que ce n'est plus le cas. Et... Tu le connais ?

- C'est un collègue. Je bosse dans le même lycée que lui. Le lycée où t'as été élève du coup.

.

Trop d'info à avaler d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que le blond sait, exactement ?

Duo pensait qu'aller de l'avant lui permettrait de ne plus penser à son prof d'éco. Et voilà qu'il lui revient en pleine face.

Le châtain se demande s'il doit dire quelque chose, demander des nouvelles de son ancien amant, poser plus de questions sur la relation entre le blond et lui.

.

Puis il se dit que le monde est petit, surtout le monde enseignant, surtout le monde gay, et qu'une connaissance commune, c'est pas très grave.

Il se dit qu'il se prend trop la tête, que le blond lui plaît physiquement, qu'il passe du bon temps avec lui, pour l'instant. Qu'il serait con de passer à côté de ça juste parce que le fantôme de Heero est plus proche que ce qu'il pouvait penser. Que parler d'un ex avec un plan, avec un gars avec lequel il sent qu'il pourrait super bien s'entendre, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Alors il dépose un baiser sur la pommette du blond, lui sourit, balaie la révélation d'un geste de la main et lui glisse à l'oreille.

.

- Deviens ma nouvelle référence pour le corps enseignant, devient ma référence pour l'éducation nationale, pour tous les fonctionnaires. Pas besoin de se souvenir de Heero. »

.

Une hésitation, et puis, finalement, la magie qui s'était brisée l'espace de quelques secondes revient. On répare la brèche, on oublie l'interruption. C'est plus simple.

Et le blond ondule de nouveau sous lui, et il passe ses mains sous sa chemise, et il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, avide, sexy, provocateur. Et Duo répond, ondule, mordille, caresse et embrasse. Et ils partent, vont chez Quatre qui habite tout près, consomment et se consument.

.

Duo oublie son fantôme, Duo oublie son nom, celui de Quatre, celui de son ancien amant, Duo oublie qu'il ne pourra pas oublier Heero comme il l'aimerait tant.

Duo oublie que, l'espace d'une seconde, par la bouche d'un inconnu, il s'est de nouveau senti comme le Duo de Heero. Qu'il a senti sa poitrine, son cœur et son cerveau s'arrêter le temps d'une seconde, qu'il a oublié d'oublier, qu'il a oublié les sept dernières années et s'est rappelé les étreintes et les caresses d'un temps révolu avant de revenir à la réalité et à la chaleur d'un présent qui lui a pourtant paru glacé avant qu'il ne reprenne pied avec la vérité.

Une vérité où Heero avait disparu de sa vie pendant sept ans, sept ans au cours desquels seule sa pensée l'avait rappelé à lui. Mais une vérité où Heero est revenu dans sa vie à travers la parole et l'existence d'un inconnu.

Un blond qui n'a eu qu'à prononcer côte-à-côte leurs deux noms.

.

.

.

**WALA !**

**.**

* * *

Voilà voilà !

(Ou, la joie de repasser après coup parce qu'on se rend compte que ffiction avait mangé tous les tirets de dialogues... Laaaa la la la :] )

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Au pire, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, c'est le plus important ! ;D

Bonne soirée/matinée/journée/c'que-vous-voulez à tous !

.

_Naus_


	2. Hot & cool

**Bonjour les gens !**

Mais c'est incroyable, ça, encore un truc publié cette semaine ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je m'étonne moi-même ! ;D

.

La suite, pour vous, aujourd'hui !

.

**Persos** : Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Résumé** : Duo a oublié d'oublier une relation ancienne... Et les fantômes sont toujours plus proches qu'on ne le croit, même en pleine nuit en boîte.

**Pour :** Ceux qui veulent !

**Warning :** Fic' à chapitres, et sauf si quelqu'un invente les journées de 38 heures, je ne sais pas bien si la suite viendra d'ici quelques jour ou quelques mois. Lalalaaaaa ! Je préfère prévenir. Après, ça se lit même s'il n'y a pas de suite dans l'immédiat !

.

**Sur ce... Enjoy !**

* * *

**Ice and fire  
**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Hot and cool**_

**.**

**.**

**Appartement de Duo, la cuisine**

**13h55**

.

« Duo, tu ne m'écoutes pas. C'est pas très galant.

.

Le natté jette un regard ironique à sa sœur jumelle, pose son menton sur ses mains devant lui, les coudes sur la table.

.

- Louise, la galanterie, c'est envers les _femmes_.

.

La demoiselle en face laisse échapper un soupir visiblement exaspéré et jette un coup d'œil à son propre décolleté comme pour vérifier que ses seins sont toujours là. Oui, tout est en place. Pas de doute, son frère est stupide. Et elle est convaincue que le regard de Sacha la boule – de poils ou de bowling, au choix – qui se fait allègrement caresser sur ses genoux depuis le début du café, approuve tout à fait ce qu'elle pense.

.

- Je suis ton frère, je vois pas tes seins. C'est physiologiquement impossible pour moi. Je te verrai toujours comme le petit garçon manqué qui était injustement plus grand que moi en maternelle et en primaire alors qu'on avait le même âge, mais qui a subitement arrêté de se battre avec moi quand il s'est arrêté de grandir alors que je prenais encore des centimètres. Et qui a revendiqué son sexe féminin pour se protéger des coups, une fois l'inversion de la domination établie. Nan mais la féministe du Dimanche, elle existe que quand elle a pas de risques à prendre, ouais !

- Gnagna. C'est faux. Et puis je suis toujours plus forte que toi.

.

Duo sourit. Avec ses vingts bons centimètres de plus que Louise et la musculature qu'il a développée au moment où elle-même devenait une jeune femme fine mais pas frêle pour deux sous, il sait pertinemment qu'il est physiquement plus fort qu'elle. Pour le reste... il se trouve qu'elle a de la gniac et de la volonté à revendre, la miss.

.

- Bon. Je me concentre. Tu me racontais quoi ?

- Non, on inverse. Ca fait trois fois que je dois te rappeler que j'existe alors que mon histoire est super intéressante. Maintenant tu me dis ce qui te tracasse, et après on revient à mon problème.

.

Le châtain la regarde en plissant des yeux. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir partager ça avec sa sœur... Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir partager ça avec qui que ce soit, en fait.

Parce que ce qui le tracasse, c'est un truc qui a sommeillé loin, enterré au fin fond de son esprit pendant des années, et qui a resurgi des profondeurs de son hippocampe assez subtilement hier soir, et carrément violemment ce matin. Il n'y était pas préparé.

Et il a beau confier à peu près toute sa vie à sa sœur, il y a aussi des choses sur lesquelles il ne s'est jamais ouverte avec elle et que, commencer à cette heure-ci à lui raconter un épisode de sa vie qui a commencé il y a près de 8 ans, ce n'est pas très stratégique.

.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Vas-y, répète ce que tu me disais, je t'écoute. Et Trowa est tout ouïe aussi.

.

Le concerné se redresse, surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la conversation. Il se dirigeait lentement mais surement vers le comatage, tellement oublié par les deux autres qu'il avait lui-même commencé à oublier sa propre présence parmi eux.

Oui, parce qu'à table, il y a aussi Trowa, qui s'ennuie ferme comme toujours quand il voit son meilleur ami en compagnie de sa jumelle. Le roux n'est arrivé chez Duo que pour le dessert (Haaaalelujah!), et n'a pas décroché un mot depuis. Pas qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, non. Plutôt que la paire Maxwell, quand elle est complète, a tendance à exclure involontairement tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de leur clan restreint. Soit tout le monde qui n'est pas eux deux.

Trowa a tout simplement hâte que Louise s'en aille. Et pourtant, il l'adore, la sœur de Duo. C'est une copie conforme en plus petit et en fille de son meilleur ami. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, qu'elle porte courts en carré quand ceux de son frère approchent les un mètre vingt le plus fréquemment nattés, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet, étranges, hypnotiques. Le même beau visage fin.

.

- Non, c'est bon, c'était pas important. Et il faut que je parte. Je vais chez... Je vais chez les parents, cette après-midi. Tu... veux que je leur dise quelque chose ou... Tu veux venir peut-être ?

.

Trowa frissonne. Les parents de la paire Winner n'est pas un sujet fréquemment abordé, et il sait que Louise prend sur elle pour proposer ce genre de chose.

C'est sûrement pour ça que Duo ne ricane pas à voix haute, même si le roux aux yeux verts perçoit une lueur dans le regard bleu améthyste masculin, une lueur qui le teinte d'une autre couleur qui tire sur le jaune. Comme le sourire.

Visiblement, l'heure est au passer-outre : éludons, les amis !

.

- Passe une bonne après-midi alors, P'tite sœur !

- Je suis née en première. Je suis ton aînée de huit minutes et pas ta _petite_ soeur. Ca compte !

- Salut Louise. A la prochaine.

.

Trowa qui intervient bien vite avant que Duo ne réplique pour ne pas repartir dans dix minutes de chamailleries fraternelles sans fin ni autre sens qu'une profonde tendresse des deux jumeaux, parfaitement exaspérante pour qui n'en est que spectateur.

La miss sourit au roux de toutes ses dents :

.

- On t'as pas beaucoup entendu, toi, faut que tu parles plus quand on se voit, ça arrive tellement peu souvent !

.

Trowa oblige ses lèvres à se retrousser en un sourire amical plutôt que d'insulter gentiment la sœur de son meilleur ami qui l'a mis de côté toute la conversation. Oh, ce n'était pas volontaire, certes. Et puis le roux sait bien qu'elle est sincère, quand elle dit ça. Mais il vient quand même de passer une demi-heure à faire la décoration sous forme de pot de belles grandes fleurs orange, au bout de la table. Dix minutes plus tôt, il a même hésité à renverser sa tasse de café pour qu'on se souvienne de son existence. Comme quand il était gamin. Il n'aime pas quand des gens qu'il adore le poussent presque à commettre un acte puéril pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

.

Des bises d'au revoir, des caresses sur la boule qui miaule un « ne part paaaaas » déchirant, une porte qui claque, un discret soupir du roux. Soulagement.

Un regard d'excuse de Duo, un sourire taquin.

.

- Allez, tu t'es fait chier, mais je suis sûr que t'étais content de la voir.

- Autant que j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'elle partait une demi-heure plus tard.

.

Un clin d'œil vert, pour bien montrer qu'on plaisante.

Duo commence à ranger la table, mécaniquement, en silence.

Trowa et lui se connaissent depuis moult temps. Le roux l'a aidé à s'installer dans son appartement il y a quatre ans, après l'avoir hébergé plus ou moins gratuitement pendant trois ans, le temps de ses études. Disons que Duo payait la moitié de la bouffe et consignait dans un petit carnet la somme qu'il devrait plus tard à son meilleur ami. Somme qu'il a récemment fini de rembourser. Et il en est fier.

Le natté sait la chance qu'il a d'avoir Trowa comme meilleur ami. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur lui en temps de crise, quoi qu'il advienne. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

.

Le roux est assis devant un verre de vin rouge, histoire de bien digérer la tarte à la myrtille.

Il observe le silence du châtain. Il sait que ce silence veut dire quelque chose. Mais visiblement, Duo ne veut pas se lancer de lui-même.

Trowa étouffe un bâillement – la soirée s'est terminée tôt ce matin, pour lui – et il lance innocemment :

.

- T'as fini la nuit où ?

.

Duo prend son temps pour répondre. Il semble se remémorer les événements, même si Trowa est convaincu qu'il n'en a pas besoin, qu'il sait très bien ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Cocktails nombreux ou pas.

Beh oui. Pour qu'un Duo soit troublé et inattentif à une conversation, d'autant plus si c'est avec sa sœur, il faut un événement d'importance nationale. Au moins. Trowa sait pour sûr que la veille au soir, Duo n'était absolument pas troublé. Il dirait plutôt que le Duo de la piste de danse la nuit-dernière était troublant. Même la conversation avortée qu'ils avaient échangée, tard, pendant laquelle Trowa avait glissé qu'ils pourraient peut-être sortir ensemble n'avait pas réussi à décontenancer un Duo qui avait tous les arguments pour qu'ils ne fassent pas cette connerie. Parce que, oui, le lendemain, après réflexion et démurgeage, Trowa ne pouvait que voir que ça serait une connerie pour eux de se mettre ensemble.

Comme dit Duo : « prends mon pieu, prends ton pied, puis prends la porte et à la r'voyure. » Au moins, Trowa a la chance qu'il y ait une revoyure.

Non, hier, Duo était glop. Duo était miam. Duo n'était pas troublé. Duo n'est jamais troublé. Même quand la pire merde lui tombe sur le coin du nez.

.

- Je suis parti avec un type... Pas mal du tout. Un blond. Une bombe.

- Duo Maxwell qui place « blond » et « bombe » dans la même phrase ? C'est possible ?

- Beh ouais, apparemment.

- Tu me le présenteras ? Moi c'était pas top hier, je suis pas super bien tombé. Du gâchis quand on savait que t'étais à quelques mètres.

.

Le châtain sourit, mais hausse tout de suite un sourcil en pointant un doigt vers son meilleur ami.

.

- Tu rêves ou quoi ? Tu cherches à te poser, c'est pour ça que je vais voir ailleurs, je trouve un bon filon et tu voudrais que je te file l'adresse ? Tu crois que je te vois pas venir ? Tu vas te maquer avec lui et après je serai tout seul. C'est hors de question. Je partage pas : si tu veux du long terme, tu te trouves toi-même un mec à monopoliser.

.

Deux mains levées, un rire sonore et une tête qui se secoue.

.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'y toucherai pas à ton blond ! Mais c'est égoïste de ta part. Imagine, si c'est l'homme de ma vie. Il cherche un copain ?

- J'en sais rien, et je ne lui demanderai pas. Na. De toute façon, je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable au cas où, mais c'est pas dit qu'on va se revoir. Quoique ça serait bien dommage.

.

Un clin d'œil améthyste en même temps qu'un frisson de plaisir théâtral.

.

- Sadique.

- Oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Y'a des parents qui choisissent un prénom très bien à leur gamin et qui le pourrissent dans son deuxième prénom, moi on ne m'a laissé de quartier ni sur mon premier ni sur mon deuxième prénom.

- Si c'était Sadique ton premier nom, tes initiales ça ferait SM.

- Ah ah. Bref.

- Oui, bref. De toute façon ton deuxième prénom c'est Siméon, je sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux que Sadique.

- J'aurais jamais dû te dire mon deuxième prénom.

- Mais si, t'en fais pas : je t'aime malgré tes prénoms de merde. A croire que tes parents t'en ont voulu dès ta naissance, quand on voit qu'ils ont gentiment appelé ta jumelle Louise Hélène Maxwell.

- Ouaip. A croire qu'ils avaient prédit que ça se finirait comme ça.

.

Un sourire améthyste et jaune, encore. Trowa n'aime pas quand Duo tourne en dérision son impasse familiale, mais là il se rend compte qu'il a quand même tendu la perche.

On élude. Encore.

Et on revient au sujet intéressant.

.

- Et après le blond ?

- Quoi, après le blond ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça pour que tu zones complètement aujourd'hui ?

.

De nouveau le regard plissé, celui qui évalue si on va parler. Duo se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser quelqu'un être suffisamment proche de lui pour lire ses humeurs. Autre que sa jumelle, s'entend, ça il n'a rien pu y faire : elle l'aurait poursuivi jusque dans les vestiaires des hommes de la piscine municipale, s'il avait essayé de lui échapper. Surtout dans les vestiaires des hommes, d'ailleurs. Et, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit deux secondes, il se souvient de quelques fois où elle s'était fait passer pour un petit garçon, du temps où ils se ressemblaient vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, exprès pour qu'ils se changent ensemble. Ah, l'enfance...

Mais Trowa il le connaît depuis qu'il est minot, à cinq ans, tu baisses ta garde et tu te fais des super copains. Et puis ils n'avaient plus été dans le même collège mais s'étaient retrouvés au lycée, dans la même classe. Et l'image de Duo en avait pris un coup, parce que les dossiers de primaires ont resurgi avec l'arrivée fracassante du beau roux. Et ils avaient repris contact, et ils étaient devenus meilleurs potes.

Même si Duo ne lui avait jamais parlé du fait qu'il était sorti dix mois avec leur prof d'éco de première et terminale. Ca, c'est bien plus tard, après leur bac, qu'il avait pu l'évoquer.

Non, franchement, quelle idée de devenir tellement proche de quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir un comportement légèrement anormal sans qu'on te demande le pourquoi du comment ?

.

- J'ai fait une rencontre imprévue.

- C'est-à-dire ?

.

Comment raconter ça... ? Comment faire comprendre à Trowa ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Certes le roux le connaît bien. Mais il n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé exactement dans sa tête, le jour où leur prof d'éco et lui ont cassé. Il n'a jamais su combien ça avait affecté Duo.

.

Commet lui expliquer... ça.

.

* * *

_Flash-back : cinq heures plus tôt :_

**.**

**Ailleurs, un lit**

**Heure : inconnue. Le matin, certainement.**

.

Un sursaut, il se réveille.

Duo ouvre des yeux desquels le sommeil s'est déjà échappé malgré une courte nuit. Il n'est pas chez lui.

A côté de lui, un corps étendu, encore endormi, qui bouge légèrement entre les draps bleus quand Duo se redresse en station assise. Il sent un petit mal de tête qui menace. C'est comme ça qu'il se souvient des cocktails. De la boîte. Des gars. _Du_ gars. Un blond, exotique, une boisson violette, exquise. Un prénom pourri, comme le sien... Quatre, c'est ça ?

.

Duo se lève, passe ses doigts dans ses longs longs cheveux détachés... bordel. A chaque centimètres dans sa tignasse, il rencontre dix nœuds. Parfait. Il frappera le blond quand il sera debout en représailles de lui avoir détaché la natte qu'il s'est faite à la va-vite avant de dormir.

Pour l'instant c'est l'heure de la douche, pour au moins physiquement avoir l'air pas trop dans le potage. Il attrape ses vêtements en tas à côté du lit, voit sur son portable qu'il est 9 heures, au passage. Parfait. Il sera frais pour accueillir Louise à manger.

.

Son hôte lui avait montré vite-fait les toilettes et la salle de bain, avant d'aller dans la chambre pour le reste de la nuit... Duo frissonne, sourit, en se remémorant la nuit. La chasse avait été excitante, la danse l'avait mis en appétit, et le blond avait été à la hauteur pour le satisfaire jusqu'à satiété.

.

L'eau lui fait du bien, même si elle ne coule pas bien fort. Il taxe savon et shampooing à l'habitant – wow, on ne se refuse rien ici, c'est de la putain de qualité les cosmétiques du blond -, démêle sa tignasse sous la douche avec la brosse qu'il emmène partout avec lui (cheveux d'un mètre vingt obligent...). Le temps de renfiler son jean, il sort de la pièce, affamé. Il va devoir se servir dans le frigo lui-même, vu que le blond n'est pas debout.

Duo préfère largement quand les types qu'il accueille une nuit ou plus se servent en bouffe sans le réveiller plutôt que quand ils interrompent sa nuit, certes par politesse, mais quand même. Duo s'est fait engueuler une fois de s'être servi sans avoir demandé, mais bon, ça lui convient mieux.

.

De toute façon, il n'aura visiblement même pas besoin de se servir, il y a du bruit dans la cuisine. Le blond s'est sûrement réveillé le temps de sa douche qui aurait été éclair si la liane emmêlée qui lui sert de cheveux au réveil n'avait pas été de la partie.

Duo termine de débroussailler son rideau châtain, tête penchée, tant que l'humidité les empêche d'onduler, en même temps qu'il se dirige vers les odeurs de petit-déjeuner et les bruits de vie.

.

« La douche a pas de pression, c'est la misère pour laver des cheveux longs.

- Tu reviendras sûrement pas, alors c'est pas un gros problème. Nous on a les cheveux courts. »

.

Duo se fige, interrompt son brossage de Sisyphe. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il voit quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas Quatre, même les hypothétiques brumes éthyliques qui demeurent encore certainement dans son organisme n'empêchent pas ses neurones de le comprendre.

Des cheveux noirs qui partent dans tous les sens. Un dos blanc masculin. Un pantalon de pyjama vert moche et complètement délavé, en tout cas au niveau des fesses, elles-mêmes assises sur un tabouret haut. La voix n'a pas la couleur du Soleil de celle de Quatre, la peau est bien plus claire, les cheveux trop foncés. L'apparition a le naturel de la personne qui se trouve chez soi, et n'a pas levé les yeux du journal lu en attendant qu'une tasse fumante soit un peu moins chaude.

.

Le truc, le vrai problème, c'est que le châtain se rend compte qu'il connaît ce dos.

Il connaît le tracé des muscles qui se sont peut-être un peu fournis. Il connaît les trois grains de beauté qui forment les sommets d'un triangle équilatéral sur l'omoplate droite. Il connaît la petite cicatrice en-dessous - quelle en est l'origine, déjà ? Duo est sûr qu'il l'a su... Il connaît la ligne des épaules, du torse, des reins, du bas du dos...

Et surtout, il connaît la voix, même si quand elle s'adressait à lui, à une époque, elle n'avait pas le ton monocorde et indifférent qu'elle vient de prendre.

.

Duo se sent frissonner. L'autre est certainement surpris de ne plus l'entendre, de ne pas avoir de réponse peut-être...

Le natté le voit se retourner vers lui, voit son regard bleu et interrogateur tomber sur son visage comme Sacha, Pierre et Ondine tomberaient dans un trou creusé par la Team Rocket, caché par des branchages et des feuilles d'allure inoffensive : un instant innocent où il ne se passe rien, avant la chute surprenante et violente, puis encore une seconde avant la prise de conscience de ce qui vient de se passer.

Duo voit le regard le reconnaître, se troubler. Il voit les yeux dévier leur course sur son torse nu, sur ses hanches, suivre le cours de ses longs cheveux mouillés. Duo prend conscience des quelques gouttes qui le chatouillent en glissant dans son cou. Il a un peu trop conscience des yeux qui ne le lâchent pas, seuls mouvements chez son vis-à-vis, qui le détaillent, qui s'arrêtent quelques fractions de seconde ici et là sur son corps à moitié nu.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire quand on se retrouve nez à nez avec son ex de longue date sans l'avoir prévu, sans vraiment comprendre comment c'est possible ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut raconter après sept ans de silence radio qui ont suivi une relation brutalement avortée, jamais finie, mise entre parenthèses sans néanmoins que l'un ou l'autre ait jamais pensé à rouvrir la parenthèse en question ? N'ait jamais pu le faire ? Comment gérer après une rupture qui n'en était pas une et pourtant depuis longtemps consommée, une rupture qui impliquait de malgré tout revoir son ex trois fois par semaine, pendant plus d'un mois et demi ? Quoi dire de plus à celui avec qui le dialogue s'est terminé pendant sa terminale mais qui est resté son prof d'éco jusqu'au bac ? Quoi dire de plus quand tous leurs derniers mots échangés n'étaient que termes d'économie, vides ? Quand l'un et l'autre en souffrait sans qu'aucun n'ait pu se résoudre à revenir vers l'autre, parce qu'un lycéen et son prof qui sortaient ensemble, c'était prendre des risques. Quand ils n'avaient plus gardé aucun contact depuis que Duo avait terminé le lycée – garder contact ? Pourquoi faire, alors qu'ils n'échangeaient plus aucune parole ayant le moindre sens, le mois et demi entre leur rupture et le bac ?

.

Rien.

.

« Je peux me servir dans le frigo ?

.

On ne peut rien dire.

Alors on retourne aux bas instincts, on satisfait les besoins vitaux, on verra plus tard pour la suite. La pyramide de Maslow, tout ça, le genre de trucs que Duo a appris avec lui...

.

- … Oui, bien sûr.

.

Duo est dans une espèce de brume. Il finit de démêler ses cheveux en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Se rassembler. Se souvenir. Qu'est-ce que le blond lui a dit, déjà ? Duo se souvient qu'il a évoqué Heero. Il avait zappé ça, depuis son réveil, avant de tomber sur son ancien amant, comme ça par hasard. Avant de tomber sur la blessure la plus mal cicatrisée de toute sa vie sans le moindre avertissement.

Quatre avait dit qu'il était lui-même prof... d'Arabe. Et que Heero était un collègue. Le châtain est à peu près convaincu qu'il n'avait pas parlé de collocation, d'amitié, d'habiter ensemble, de... sortir ensemble ? Non, Heero ne réagirait pas comme ça si c'était le cas. Ou bien... ?

.

Duo interrompt son geste alors qu'il ouvre l'Antre de la Bouffe, se tourne avec hésitation vers le brun, éprouve des difficultés à accrocher son regard bleu sombre qui ne s'est pas détourné de lui une seconde.

.

- Toi et Quatre, vous êtes...

- On est juste colocataires.

.

Duo ne sait pas s'il doit dire ouf. Enfin si, bien sûr. C'est toujours mieux de savoir que le mec inconnu qui petit-dèj' dans la cuisine de ton coup n'est pas son copain. A fortiori si l'inconnu n'est pas si inconnu que ça. Que c'est ton ex, quoi.

Par contre, le châtain ne sait pas si c'est très bon pour lui d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme qui l'a involontairement écorché vif, il y a de ça sept ans.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus à vif, la peau est recouvert la blessure, mais il y a toujours les traces. Toujours.

.

Alors il prend un yaourt nature et ferme le frigo.

La marque est la même qu'il y a sept ans. Duo grimace en se disant qu'il n'en a plus mangé de comme ça depuis tout ce temps. Et qu'il se souvient de la putain de marque de yaourt nature que son ex achetait déjà à l'époque. Et il grimace de nouveau en voyant les yeux bleus s'arrêter sur sa pitance, reconnaître ce qui lui faisait déjà office de petit-déjeuner quand ils sortaient ensemble.

.

- Je peux taxer du café ?

- Les tasses sont là.

.

Duo ouvre le placard indiqué, se sert à la source de café dans un bol jaune – et surtout en évitant un mug qui existait déjà _à l'époque_, rangé à son côté.

Duo s'assied sur la seule autre chaise, face à celle de Heero. Monde cruel.

Le châtain aurait tellement aimé avoir pu se préparer à l'apparition de son ex dans la cuisine d'un type avec qui il vient de coucher. C'aurait été un peu plus facile. Et si ça avait été un autre ex que celui-là, aussi.

.

Au pire. Il ne se laisse pas démonter comme ça. Il n'y a pas de véritable raison, en plus.

.

Un sourire furtif éclaire un instant le visage de Heero quand ce dernier regarde la tasse fumante que son ex et ancien élève vient de poser sur la table.

Duo se dit qu'_à l'époque_, il abhorrait le café.

Il se dit qu'Heero doit s'en souvenir. En tout cas, lui se rappelle ses tartines au beurre demi-sel et son sourire gentiment moqueur quand Duo buvait un bol de chocolat chaud.

.

Duo essaie de ne pas laisser les souvenirs qui l'assaillent de toute part le frapper trop fort. Soit il regarde Heero qui peine à se réintéresser à son journal et ne le lâche pas tant que ça des yeux, soit il laisse son regard errer alentour et aperçoit un peu partout des objets qui lui rappellent l'ancien appartement de Heero, il y a sept ans.

Etrangement, Duo s'était senti obligé de faire disparaître un bon bout de la décoration de sa chambre après leur rupture. Tout lui rappelait Heero. Il n'avait rien jeté, il avait tout mis dans un carton. De toute façon, il avait bien vite dû déménager de chez ses parents peu de temps après son bac. Le carton l'avait suivi au milieu des deux-trois affaires qui l'avaient accompagnées chez Trowa, et maintenant, il se trouvait au-dessus d'une armoire chez Duo. Le carton en question, Duo sait très exactement où il est, même s'il n'y avait plus repensé entre son emménagement et aujourd'hui.

.

Mais Heero, lui, n'a visiblement pas eu besoin d'un grand changement d'air ni de jeter les objets à la con qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble sur Leboncoin, quand il manquait quelque chose chez le prof d'éco.

Paroxysme du cassage d'illusion : Duo est franchement surpris de voir, sur un tableau encombré de papiers plus ou moins importants fixés par des aimants, une feuille froissée sur laquelle il avait dessiné une connerie en cours il y a des année de cela et que Heero lui avait confisquée pour l'obliger à se focaliser sur les sciences économiques et sociales. Pourquoi il avait gardé ça ? C'était un dessin humoristique, c'était sur le sujet du cours et même rétrospectivement, Duo trouve toujours que l'esquisse et sa légende sont amusantes, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est là, affiché dans sa cuisine. _Leur_ cuisine. Une feuille une peu jaunie par le temps, qui fait tache au milieu des autres immaculées.

Heureusement, il y a aussi des objets nouveaux, ou appartenant à Quatre certainement. Duo y accroche son regard comme un naufragé agripperait une planche qui flotte : de toutes ses forces et avec l'énergie du désespoir. A la base, il comptait attendre que le blond se réveille pour prendre son numéro de portable si l'autre était intéressé pour remettre le couvert un de ces jours, mais finalement, Duo va peut-être prendre la sortie sans passer par la case _Attente_, parce que le regard bleu de Heero et les silences certes pas tendu mais quand même dérangeants le mettent à vif.

Il souffle sur le café trop chaud pour pouvoir se soustraire le plus rapidement possible aux regards qui brûlent.

.

Bêtement, Duo s'en veut. Il s'en veut de revoir son ex dans cette situation. Dans une cuisine inconnue, chez un inconnu avec qui il a passé la nuit. Après l'avoir rencontré en boîte. En le sélectionnant sur son physique, un peu sur son cerveau, certes, ils avaient échangé quelques phrases hier, mais c'est pas non plus comme si Quatre et lui avaient eu une longue conversation métaphysique sur leur conception du monde et leur conviction personnelle du sens de la vie.

Bêtement, Duo se dit que Heero doit lui en vouloir de réapparaître dans ces conditions. Savoir que votre ex sort tout juste de la chambre de votre colocataire, c'est pas la meilleure recette pour bien commencer un Dimanche matin.

Bêtement, le fait qu'il n'y ait en fait ni animosité ni reproche dans les yeux de Heero surprend un peu le natté... Le rassure aussi.

C'est plus simple comme ça.

.

Son café ne refroidira jamais.

Heero a fini le sien. Il a reporté son attention sur le journal, ne lui prête plus aucune attention.

Duo a envie de lui dire des trucs. Mais il ne sait pas lesquels. Son cerveau est trop vide et trop plein à la fois. Parler de banalités serait ridicule. Parler de choses profondes serait inapproprié. Parler de ce qu'ils étaient il y a sept ans, ça serait stupide.

Il a face à lui un homme qu'il ne connaît plus.

Mais qui n'est pas un inconnu.

.

Il n'a pas envie de recoller les morceaux avec lui. Il n'a pas envie de trop en savoir. Connaître un de ses collègues, savoir qu'ils habitent ensemble, que Heero est toujours prof dans son ancien lycée... Tout ça, c'est bien suffisant. Connaître son adresse aussi.

Duo se rappelle être passé devant l'ancien appartement de Heero, il y a quelques années. Il n'y avait plus vu le nom de son ancien amant sur la sonnette quand il y avait jeté un coup d'œil par curiosité. Il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il avait déménagé, peut-être dans une autre ville. Que c'était aussi simple.

Finalement, son ex avait bougé de quelques rues, seulement.

.

Pour occuper ses mains en attendant que le café soit buvable, Duo commence à natter ses cheveux. Histoire de se donner contenance. Y'en a qui regardent leur portable, lui il occupe cinq minutes à prévenir la future zone capillaire.

.

Il subit le silence.

Il n'a pas l'habitude du silence. En tout cas pas de le subir. Duo sait occuper les blancs, de manière générale.

Ou alors il sait ne pas s'en formaliser. Là, il cherche, il pédale dans la semoule pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dit au fantôme de quelqu'un qu'on a connu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à raconter à quelqu'un avec qui on n'a partagé un bout de route que dix mois avant que les chemins ne se séparent pendant sept longues années ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à cette personne dont le souvenir ne nous a pourtant pas quitté et qu'on essayait inconsciemment de reconnaître en chaque nouvelle rencontre ?

Comment on s'adresse à un personnage qui ne fait plus partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps ? Quand on a tourné la page ? Changé de chapitre ? Quand un livre s'est fermé pour qu'un nouveau s'ouvre sur une toute nouvelle histoire, familiale, amicale, estudiantine ? Quand un personnage est mort à la fin d'un livre et qu'il réapparaît pourtant dans les lignes, bien plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à dire ?

Watson, t'a dit quoi, toi, à ton pote Sherlock quand il s'est repointé comme une fleur dans le dernier bouquin de la série alors qu'il était mort au cours du pénultième ?

.

Le café brûle trop la langue pour que Duo en profite, mais suffisamment peu pour qu'il puisse l'avaler quand même. Il ne retient pas sa grimace. Qui ne passe apparemment pas inaperçue auprès de Monsieur Journal.

.

- C'est trop chaud. Prends ton temps. C'est pas un problème.

.

Le natté repose la tasse, la fixe quelques secondes. Puis se lance.

.

- Tu... bosses toujours au lycée ?

- Oui. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Quatre.

- Il a l'air sympa.

- Ah ? Tu fais gaffe à ce genre de choses, quand tu sors pour lever quelqu'un, toi ?

.

Pour le coup, Duo sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, comme ça.

.

- Un minimum, ouais. J'évite les boulets quand je peux.

- C'est mieux.

- Puis je me dis que si tu vis avec lui en plus de bosser avec lui, ça doit être un type cool.

- Je t'ai jamais dit qu'on bossait encore ensemble.

- Il me l'a dit, hier. Cette nuit. Tout à l'heure quoi.

.

Un regard bleu sombre, un regard qui se plisse légèrement. Derrière le regard, le type analyse visiblement la phrase.

Puis une question qui n'en est pas une. Un constat.

.

- Vous... avez parlé de moi.

- Euh... Pas vraiment, on a un peu discuté et... apparemment il a fait le lien entre nous deux quand je lui ai dit 2-3 trucs. Il m'a dit que vous étiez collègues.

.

Sourire un peu pincé de Heero, étincelle dans les yeux, étincelle toute légère, un amusement un peu froid.

.

- Et il t'a dit qu'on était colocataires aussi ?

- Non.

- Surprise, alors.

.

Ouais. Surprise.

Duo ne pensait pas qu'échanger comme ça, avec légèreté, serait si facile. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'ils parlent de Quatre. A ce qu'ils parlent sans en parler de la soirée, de la nuit. Ce que tous les deux savent qu'il s'est passé entre le blond et le châtain il y a quelques heures, sans qu'il n'y ait de tension ni de ressentiment, au final.

Duo n'y est pas pour grand chose, en même temps. Le monde est petit : un type qui en connaît un autre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Et le natté ne va pas arrêter de vivre à cause d'une histoire qui date. Qui a laissé ses marques, certes. Mais qui ne va pas l'empêcher de continuer à rencontrer du monde, à bosser tous les jours (euh... pas tout-à-fait, m'enfin...), à se lever le matin et se coucher le soir.

.

Heero est retourné à son journal. Ses yeux sont restés neutres. Un sourire tout léger incurve doucement ses lèvres. Il boit son café sans y penser.

Duo n'est pas mécontent de l'échange. Il est soulagé de ne pas s'être trouvé face à un type plein d'animosité. Il est aussi soulagé qu'une conversation sept ans après qu'ils aient cessé de se voir n'entache pas leur ancienne relation. Qu'elle soit subtilement sympathique. Pas invasive.

.

Des bruits de pas et un bâillement bruyant pas délicat pour deux sous le coupent dans sa réflexion.

Quatre toujours bronzé, ébouriffé, en caleçon noir qui rentre dans la cuisine en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Un blond qui voit les deux hommes assis à table. Duo le détaille – bon, d'accord, le bouffe – des yeux, le regard ironique.

Il voit aussi Heero perdre son sourire. En fait, là, son regard est tout-à-fait neutre. Pour ne pas dire froid.

Un Quatre qui semble réaliser qu'il a éventuellement pu oublier de dire quelque chose au natté, la veille.

.

- Ah. Euh... Salut les gars. Je... Je vous présente pas, hein...

- Non, ça sera pas nécessaire.

.

Heero lui lance un dernier regard plissé, peut-être un peu noir, puis revient à la lecture de son journal. Il ne lève les yeux que quand il voit Duo quitter la table et lui faire un rapide signe d'au revoir auquel il répond d'un hochement de tête, avant que le natté se dirige rapidement pour chercher ses affaires dans la chambre du blond.

.

A la porte, le blond l'attend, chemise ouverte et pantalon de jogging gris sur lui. S'habiller, c'est vrai que c'est bien, dans la vie. Même si c'est comme un sac.

.

- Je... J'ai omis de te dire que tu risquais de le croiser ce matin, hein ?

- Un p'tit peu, oui. Mais c'est pas grave.

- Souvent il part tôt, les dimanches matins... Tu l'aurais pas vu d'habitude.

- Au pire. C'est pas grave.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est _pas_ grave, Quatre ! Oublie, ça arrive. 'Fin non, dans cette situation particulière, ça n'arrive pas, mais ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

.

Duo qui sourit devant l'air confus du blond.

Duo qui comprend que l'Arabe s'en veut un peu.

.

- T'aurais pas fait ça, hein, avec quelques verres de moins dans le nez...

.

Le blond relève les yeux de ses pieds nus.

.

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas pensé au-delà de la nuit, je crois.

.

Les doigts du natté qui caressent la joue et le menton.

.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est sortis ensemble à un moment que je dois m'arrêter de vivre. Et que je dois demander aux types avec qui je vais potentiellement coucher s'ils sont ses coloc'.

- Oui. Mais il m'a parlé de toi. Je crois pas qu'il ait évoqué ton existence avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai un peu merdouillé quand même. Vis-à-vis de lui, au moins.

.

Extrémité droite des lèvres de Duo qui s'étire en une moue compatissante.

Il passe une main dans son cou, grattouille les cheveux qui naissent sous sa longue natte, trop courts pour se sentir concernés par l'emprisonnement de leurs congénères capillaires dans l'élastique. Il réfléchit.

.

- J'allais te demander ton numéro pour qu'on se revoie, si tu voulais. Mais c'est un peu problématique, du coup.

.

Le blond semble étudier l'option, en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

Duo écourte la réflexion, lui laisse une de ses cartes professionnelles.

.

- Tu m'appelles si tu veux. Je suis complètement ok pour te revoir. Tu gères, tu décides.

- Je verrai.

- Il est un peu irritable. Mais il est pas rancunier. T'en fais pas.

.

Un sourire et un clin d'œil améthyste.

Le cobalt hoche la tête.

.

- J'habite avec lui depuis trois ans... Je commence à le connaître. Ca va aller.

.

Duo acquiesce. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce type de sympathie pour le blond, en partant de chez lui.

Il lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, lui caresse la mâchoire, puis sort.

.

Le natté a un froncement de sourcils, quand la porte se ferme derrière lui.

Il se sent un peu brumeux. Un peu sur une autre planète.

Il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Il vient vraiment de tomber par hasard sur son prof d'éco ? Son ex ?

Il serait presque prêt à croire que tout ça, c'est dans sa tête, sauf qu'il entend, de loin, étouffée, une voix qu'il connaît bien prononcer : _« Tu fais chier, Quatre Winner. »_

.

.

.

**Appartement de Duo, le salon**

**14h32**

.

Les deux mecs sont assis dans le canap' gris, une Leffe brune à la main, Duo parce que c'est sa préférée, Trowa parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, pour digérer la tarte à la myrtille et pour accompagner la petite histoire du châtain.

Le roux a oublié de boire depuis quelques minutes. Il rattrape ce retard en quatre-cinq gorgées, ce qui lui faut pour avoir la gorge moins sèche pour parler.

.

- Et tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

.

Un sourcil du natté est levé.

.

- Comment ça, je vais faire _quoi _? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Soit il me rappelle, soit il me rappelle pas, c'est tout.

- Je te parle pas du type que t'as rencontré hier, couillon, j'te parle du prof d'éco.

- J't'emmerde, Trowa, sois plus clair dans tes questions si tu veux les réponses que t'attends. Et puis je comprends pas ta question. Je l'ai croisé, c'est tout. Je vois pas ce que tu voudrais que je fasse.

.

Le roux secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné, son meilleur pote, des fois...

.

- Tu sais où il habite, tu peux recommencer à le voir : tu deviens pote avec son coloc'...

- Je me _tape_ son coloc', Tro'. C'est pas exactement le must pour reprendre contact. Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je reprenne contact ?

- T'es con, Duo. T'en as pas envie ?

- Je ne le connais plus, ce type. Et puis j'ai quoi comme base pour vouloir le revoir ? Dix mois de relation, il y a sept ans.

- T'as jamais revécu ce que t'ont apporté ces dix mois. Ca serait con de ne pas retenter.

.

Duo plisse des yeux, pinces des lèvres, semble évaluer ce que dit son meilleur ami.

Depuis quand Trowa fait de l'ingérence dans la vie amoureuse/sexuelle de Duo ? D'habitude, il la partage quand il a de la chance, il en entend parler quand d'autres ont de la chance, il la commente à la rigueur, mais il ne la conseille pas.

Pourquoi s'insérer entre le blond, le prof et le natté ?

.

- Mmh... Toi tu vois un blond qui se libère potentiellement si je renoue contact avec mon ex, j'me trompe ?

.

Grands yeux innocents de Trowa et bouche grande ouverte de fausse stupéfaction qui le trahissent immédiatement.

.

- Quooooiiiiii ? Mais n'importe quoi, je pense à toi en premier, t'es la première personne que je veux voir satisfaite dans cette histoire !

- Ben tiens. Ton pénis, c'est pas une personne, et tu le places devant dans ta liste.

- Maaaiis ! Il a l'air trop bien çui qui s'appelle Quatre ! Déjà je préfère les blonds, même si tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle – très belle exception, soit dit en passant...

- Tu ne m'auras pas à la flatterie.

- ... puis il a l'air loyal, et gentil, et tout mignon quand il culpabilise ! C'est trop con de gâcher ce genre de qualités dans un plan-cul, il faut l'exploiter pour le transformer en copain, je sais pas moi, au hasard, celui d'un roux aux superbes yeux verts...

- T'es vraiment un rat, Tro'.

.

Duo se marre en secouant la tête, pense que son meilleur pote sera toujours le même.

Le roux capte le regard amusé améthyste et un sourire tendre adoucit son visage. Il se penche sur Duo, passe un pouce sur sa joue.

.

- Je déconne pas, Duo. Même si j'adorerais que tu me passes le relai pour Quatre, en vrai, j'aimerais vraiment que tu y trouves ton compte à toi. C'est trop con, tu as une porte qui s'ouvre alors que tu m'avais dit que tu regrettais de pas avoir pu le revoir ni rien pu lui dire de plus, quand tu m'en as parlé la première fois, de Yuy.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- J'ai une shitty memory, comme on dit chez toi, sauf quand ça concerne mes potes...

- Je devrais pas te raconter ma vie, définitivement.

.

Le pouce passe sous le menton, relève le visage pensif du châtain pour le regarder dans les yeux.

.

- Duo, je suis sérieux. Profites-en. Tu vas t'en vouloir sinon.

- C'était plus facile de regretter et de vouloir tirer les choses au clair quand j'avais pas la possibilité de le faire. J'en ai plus trop envie, là.

.

Le roux lui offre une moue à la rigueur indulgente, un peu gentille quand même dans son sourire qui semble dire « on te refera pas, toi ».

Une question sur le visage, quand même, soudainement.

.

- Attends, du coup c'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as appelé et que je me suis tapé la demi-heure Maxwell entre jumeaux ? Pour que tu me racontes ça ?

- Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma vie t'intéresse.

- Arf. Non, c'est juste que je pensais pouvoir au moins m'amuser et me dépenser c't'après-m', comme ça s'est moins bien passé pour moi que pour toi cette nuit. Que maintenant que tu t'es trouvé un blond de substitution, tu voudrais bien remettre le couvert avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me pose.

- Tu penses avec ta queue, Trowa.

- Ouaip. Et alors ? Ca t'a jamais dérangé avant.

- Rien, je te le dis comme ça. J'ai juste hâte de te voir galérer quand tu seras en couple. Ca sera marrant.

- P'tit con.

.

Le natté lui adresse un sourire ironique et tire la langue.

.

- Par contre, si tu veux, je comptais aller taper quelques services pendant une heure dans l'après-m', j'ai réservé un terrain. Tu veux venir « t'amuser et te dépenser » un petit peu ?

.

Le roux acquiesce. L'idée a l'air de lui plaire.

.

- On passe avec beaucoup de subtilité à un autre sujet, mais tu réfléchiras quand même pour le prof d'éco.

- Heero, Tro'. Tu peux l'appeler Heero.

- Mouais. C'est bizarre. »

.

Le natté ne répond pas. C'est vrai, ça fait bizarre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, hier, en décidant de se dégourdir les jambes et d'aller voir ailleurs si Trowa y était en boîte.

Rien ne s'est passé, mais Duo n'arrive pas à empêcher ses pensées de passer de _et si ça s'était passé comme ça_ en _ça aurait pu être ça._

S'il n'avait pas envoyé Trowa balader hier.

S'il n'avait pas laissé de côté le type trop jeune et tous ces autres qu'il a refoulés.

S'il avait dit non à Quatre, au final.

Il n'aurait pas revu Heero.

.

Et c'est con, mais comme dit le roux, y'a une porte qui s'est ouverte alors qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas qu'elle existait. Une porte cachée, un passage secret qui s'est découvert.

.

Oui, le natté est d'accord avec lui. Savoir que son prof d'éco est de nouveau accessible, ça fait bizarre.

Un peu comme quand on touche une surface tellement froide qu'elle paraît brûlante. Ou de l'eau bouillante à ce moment où on ne sait plus bien si c'est de la chaleur ou de la fraîcheur qui nous fait mal.

.

.

.

**WALA !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot pour dire si ça vous avez apprécié ! ;D

Pour la suite ? Je ne sais absolument pas quand ! Dans quelques jours, la semaine prochaine ou dans quelques mois, selon le temps !

.

Bises à tout le monde !

.

_Naus_


	3. My mistake is your mistake - Part 1

**Bonjour bonjour** !

.

Oui, déjà relà ! :p

(Eh, vous savez quoi ? VACAAAANCES : 8D)

.

**Quoi à qui** : Ca n'a pas changé, les persos sont à GW and co, sauf celui de Louise que je revendique ! Sinon, j'ai volé deux expressions aussi : "handicapé sentimental" qui revient à artemis69, et la "quintessence de la swaguitude" (ouaip, ça envoie du lourd, que dis-je, du pâté !) à Poupinette la vachette. Ah, puis l'"odieuse cohorte pubescente", c'est Le Cercle des poètes disparus (en tout cas, dans les sous-titres de la VO, je ne sais pas comment c'est traduit en VF).

**Résumé :** toujours le même !

**Pour** : vous. Si, si !

**Merci ** : aux revieweuses, aux lectrices fantômes, à la Poupinette. Et à Mithy !

**Blabla additionnel :** ce troisième chapitre est juste un monstre que je n'ai pas le temps de corriger en une fois... Du coup j'ai coupé à un endroit stratégique (tu parles...), j'en poste la moitié maintenant, la suite viendra bientôt !

.

Ayé, vous savez tout !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

**My mistake is your**** mistake** - Partie 1

.

.

**Mercredi, 7h55**

**Salle des profs du lycée XY**

.

« Tiens, Heero. C'est Thibault Percart qui m'a demandé de te passer son devoir en retard.

- Et tu le fais ? T'es quoi, son chien ?

- Calme. C'est pas la première fois que je te ramène un DM de la part d'un de nos élèves en commun. Il m'a juste demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas et, non, ça ne me dérange pas.

.

Le blond soupire. Son colocataire, à part une petite phrase exaspérée et vaguement amusée, même si ça semblait quand même un peu jaune et noir, ne lui a fait aucun reproche depuis le Dimanche matin où le brun a eu la surprise qui n'était peut-être pas la quintessence de la swaguitude de découvrir son ex dans leur cuisine commune. Et pas n'importe quel ex.

Attends. La « quintessence de la swaguit... » ? Les ados qui sévissent dans la classe de Quatre ont clairement trop d'influence sur son vocabulaire. Quelle odieuse cohorte pubescente. Ce sont des stratèges, des graines de délinquants en puissance. De futurs terroristes. Au moins.

.

Laisser son esprit divaguer sur des problèmes qui n'en sont pas ne va pas l'aider à se dépatouiller du véritable souci qui sévit entre son ami et lui-même.

Parce que si le pudique Heero Yuy ne s'est pas permis d'émettre la moindre critique ouverte sur le comportement de son meilleur ami, quand celui-ci a ramené en connaissance de cause comme coup d'un soir un p'tit jeune sur lequel le brun avait plus que flashé des années auparavant, la tension est bien là.

De petites piques. Des réactions excessives à propos de points sans importance.

Comme tout de suite.

.

Même si Quatre comprend pourquoi Heero peut lui en vouloir, même si lui-même sait qu'il a profondément merdé trois jours plus tôt, ça ne l'empêche pas de se dire que son colocataire pourrait prendre la chose autrement.

Attention. Il n'a pas dit « la prendre bien ». Mais pas comme ça, en tout cas. Lui adresser des reproches clairs et nets. Lui donner quelque chose auquel le blond pourrait véritablement répondre. Pas se justifier, parce qu'après tout il n'a pas réellement à le faire. Mais au moins qu'ils s'expliquent.

Que le brun ne fasse pas une fixette sur l'incident. Qu'il en parle. Juste en parler.

.

Le problème, c'est que ce type est un handicapé sentimental sévère voire profond.

'Fin non. Communicationnel, plutôt.

Quatre a même du mal à imaginer comment le brun a pu avoir des relations. En y réfléchissant bien, il se demande comment lui-même a pu s'en faire un ami si proche.

Parce que si le brun a l'air de penser que ça a tout de suite accroché entre eux, en vrai, Quatre n'a pas su pendant longtemps comment le prof d'économie le considérait. Il n'était jamais désagréable, mais il a fallu un certain temps au blond pour comprendre que l'amitié de Heero ne s'exprimait que par touches subtiles, légères, presque invisibles... que les autres ne recevaient pas.

C'est vrai qu'ensuite, quand ils ont eu l'occasion de faire quelques soirées de boulot – dont certaines s'étaient révélées d'un chiaaaaaant... - il avait clairement perçu que le brun préférait de loin rester avec lui plutôt qu'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas.

Le blond l'appréciait réellement dès leur rencontre, même s'il ne savait pas toujours sur quel pied danser avec ce type qui restait souvent de marbre dans ses sourires neutres et détachés, avec une culture telle que qui que ce soit discutant avec lui se demandait inévitablement si le brun ne trouvait pas stupide la conversation ou le point de vue qui lui était exposé.

Pas qu'on lise le moindre ennui, la moindre condescendance sur le visage du prof d'éco à l'humilité aussi grande que son érudition, mais c'était un état de fait. Avec un vocabulaire simple et à la portée de n'importe qui, il savait exprimer ce qu'il pensait avec une facilité et une justesse déconcertantes et surtout preuves qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'il connaissait parfaitement le sujet, un des nombreux à propos desquels il pouvait discuter des heures entières.

.

Quatre avait su lire les quelques signes qu'il lui avait donnés pour comprendre que le brun lui portait de l'affection.

Et ça avait été avec un naturel confusant qu'il avait un jour proposé à Quatre de partager un appartement. Il avait besoin de changer d'air – ça tombait bien, lui aussi - et le blond avait compris par la suite qu'il espérait ainsi se défaire du souvenir d'une relation passée... En tout cas ne plus avoir tout son F3 qui lui rappelait la relation en question, même si ça faisait déjà quelques années.

Relation qui n'était autre que le jeune châtain aux très longs cheveux que le blond avait dragué et ramené chez lui – _chez eux_ – pour une nuit, puis jeté en pâture, involontairement, comme un trophée de chasse, aux yeux froidement énervés d'un Heero pris de court.

.

Il en frissonnerait presque, le prof d'Arabe, en repensant à ce moment, en revoyant la scène, quand il s'est pointé comme une fleur dans la cuisine et s'est rendu compte d'une omission qui avait tout de l'éléphant dans la pièce unique d'une chambre de cité U de 9x9 m et à côté de laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû passer. Il avait juste un tout petit peu oublié de prévenir Duo, ledit châtain, ladite relation, qu'il pourrait potentiellement rencontrer son ex en se levant de bon matin après une courte nuit. Et même si la nuit en question avait été... mmh... c'est forcément pas très agréable comme surprise.

Quand il avait vu les deux hommes face à face, le blond, y'a ses deux neurones qui ont fait contact avec leur axone.

.

Depuis, Heero avait été difficile à vivre.

Tout comme son amitié était exprimée par de tous petits signes presque imperceptibles, son mépris et sa colère étaient la subtilité faite emmerdements.

.

Il fallait que ça cesse. Le blond avait assez payé.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de vivre parce que Heero avait loupé une marche dans sa vie amoureuse, que la marche en question était tombée sur son coloc' et avait autant était intéressée que le coloc' susnommé.

Quand on est un retardé affectif, faut assumer après. Et de préférence ne pas faire assumer les autres _ad nauseam._

.

Rattraper un Heero qui se dirige vers la machine à café de la salle des profs.

.

- Bon, Heero, va falloir qu'on parle, là, parce que ce n'est plus possible.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

.

La base du nez pincée, sous le pont des lunettes aux fines montures bleu turquoise que le blond porte au travail à cause de son astigmatisme qui lui explose le cerveau après quarante corrections de copies et une journée dans la lumière du rétro-projecteur, quand sa vue n'est pas corrigée.

.

Ne PAS soupirer. Ne pas énervé le brun plus qu'il ne l'est et que ce qu'il veut bien montrer.

.

- Moi je vois très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai merdé Samedi soir. J'ai découvert trop tard qui il était, il était intéressant, il m'a plu et c'était réciproque.

- Tu vis ta vie, Quatre. C'est pas mon problème.

- Sauf que ça devient le mien quand tu dis ça mais que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Et que, du coup, tu deviens invivable.

- Je ne suis pas invivable. Je ne t'ai pas fait de scène. Et puis, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

- Par pitié ? Pour m'éviter le regard noir et froidement culpabilisant qui me scanne depuis trois jours quand tu crois que je ne peux pas le voir ? Pour mettre les choses au clair ?

.

Quatre attrape d'autorité le bras de son colocataire quand celui-ci fait mine de lui passer devant sans plus de cérémonie pour aller chercher sa drogue, celle qui lui permet de ne pas s'endormir le matin, celle grâce à laquelle il tient ensuite de la récréation au repas, puis du repas à la pause de l'après-midi, et enfin celle qui fait qu'il ne pique pas du nez pour les deux dernières heures potentielles de cours qu'il doit parfois aligner avant la fin de la journée.

Le blond fait en sorte qu'il se tourne vers lui, le regarde, l'écoute. Et se prend de plein fouet le regard qui était justement détourné une seconde plus tôt pour le prévenir de son intensité.

Peut-être que le brun a pitié de lui et l'épargne, en fait, en ne lui exprimant pas la profondeur de son courroux.

.

- Heero. S'il te plaît. Je sais que j'aurais dû me contenir. Le laisser partir quand j'ai reconnu en lui ce que tu m'as décrit.

- Laisse tomber, Quatre. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Euh... Si. Et je comprends, mais laisse-moi me défendre, au moins.

- T'as rien à défendre, vraiment. Ce n'est pas après toi que je suis en colère.

.

Un regard cobalt qui se fronce. Ah bon ? Le brun ne lui en veut pas ? Vraiment ?

.

- Enfin... J'aurais clairement préféré que votre petite partie de jambes en l'air n'ait pas lieu. Ou plutôt que je ne l'apprenne pas comme ça.

- Désolé...

- Arrête donc de t'excuser.

.

Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Duo, quelques jours plus tôt, qui lui a sorti à peu près la même phrase. Même si, du peu que le blond a pu découvrir du châtain, son caractère paraît foncièrement différent de celui de son colocataire – la spontanéité voire l'impulsivité opposées au sang froid, les yeux qui portent à l'extérieur et visibles de tous les moindres sentiments et ressentis, opposés au visage posé même dans les grandes émotions... – il ne peut que se dire qu'en fait, il n'a pas été très long, pour lui, de trouver une ressemblance entre les deux énergumènes. Une certaine tendance à pardonner assez facilement, apparemment.

Puis une phrase qui percute après un temps de réaction plutôt lent.

.

- Mais attends, si tu ne m'en veux pas à moi, c'est contre qui que t'es en colère ?

- Quatre... J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

.

Le blond le suit, cette fois-ci, quand il reprend son chemin vers la machine à café.

.

- Mais tu peux pas être en colère contre lui quand même !?

- Quatre, sérieusement. Tu me fais chier là.

- T'imagines ? Ça fait sept ans que vous ne vous êtes plus vus... T'as continué ta vie et lui aussi, c'est normal. C'est pas de chance que ça soit tombé sur moi...

- Et qu'en connaissance de cause, tu l'aies quand même ramené...

- Je croyais que tu ne m'en tenais pas rigueur. Tu viens de me le dire.

.

Heero qui prend le temps de penser et composer sa réponse, qui prend le temps de récupérer son café tout pas bon mais qu'il tient à boire pour survivre, avant de dire au blond le fond de sa pensée.

.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je t'en veux de l'avoir levé, qu'il t'ait plu, que tu lui aies plu... Si ça me dérange que ce soit en sachant qui il était pour moi que tu l'aies fait ou si je ressentirais les choses de la même manière si tu n'avais découvert qu'après coup... Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il soit rentré dans ta vie ou si c'est parce qu'il a été de nouveau balancé dans la mienne comme un dogue allemand dans un jeu de dominos express.

.

Quatre sourit en coin, une mimique désolée toute en douceur. Il aime bien quand Heero s'approprie des expressions pour en créer de nouvelles. Un peu l'équivalent du dopage à « l'insu de son plein gré » du cycliste, là, y'a quelques (dizaines d')années...

.

- Et puis, dans tous les cas, si tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais croisé et que tu n'avais rien concrétisé par égard pour moi, je m'en serais voulu et je me serais dit que c'était stupide, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Si tu m'avais demandé si tu pouvais tenter quelque chose avec lui, je t'aurais dit oui parce que je l'aurais pensé et je m'en serais mordu les doigts. C'est mon problème en vrai. Te prends pas la tête avec ça. »

.

Le blond acquiesce. Il récupère son propre café, accompagne son collègue et ami vers les couloirs, alors que la sonnerie du début des cours retentit.

En faisant entrer ses ados dans la salle de classe, il pense.

Il a gardé la carte de Duo, celle sur laquelle il a appris – réappris, en fait, puisqu'ils en ont parlé samedi dans la nuit mais que la chaleur, l'alcool et l'ambiance l'avaient effacé de son cerveau – que le châtain est infirmier.

Il estime qu'il ne l'appellera pas. Parce qu'il ne faut pas abuser, quand même. Sur le coup, sous la surprise qui les a pris à revers à un moment trop tard dans la nuit, trop chaud dans leur corps et leurs contacts, trop alcoolisé même si c'est loin d'être une excuse, il peut exiger de Heero qu'il lui pardonne, et surtout il peut se pardonner à lui-même.

Là, s'il le rappelait de sang-froid, le blond trouverait tout à fait approprié d'ensuite proposer à Heero un large panel d'armes parmi lesquelles choisir pour le descendre et lui indiquerait même par avance un endroit pratique pour se débarrasser de son corps.

.

Il garde la carte parce qu'il se dit que, peut-être, Heero pourrait en avoir besoin. Oh, juste comme ça, on sait jamais.

Quelque part, ça le fait chier de laisser de côté un si bon coup, un type qui bouge foutrement bien tant sur une piste de danse qu'entre un drap et un matelas... mais son abnégation n'a pas de limite. Et, au delà du fait qu'il ne supporte plus son colocataire et son humeur actuelle, il préférerait ne pas lui refaire de mal en entrechoquant le passé et le présent sans précaution aucune.

.

.

.

**Vendredi de la même semaine, 23h00**

**Bar ambiance Jamie's**

.

.

Une table, de la musique rock des années 60 à 90, quelques verres devant eux. Pas les premiers : ils ont été en commander plusieurs depuis le début de la soirée. Soirée dont l'ambiance n'est pas à son comble, d'ailleurs.

Ca arrive certains soirs, dans ce bar. Des fois, les jeunes adultes désertent, vont voir ailleurs, restent chez eux... Ca repose un peu pour ceux qui bravent la nuit : la musique est moins forte que ce qu'elle peut l'être aux plus hauts taux de fréquentation.

.

Duo bâille sous le regard amusé et prédateur de son meilleur pote, passe paresseusement une main sous sa lourde natte qui semble lui tirer les muscles du cou.

.

« J'adore quand t'as l'air mort comme ça.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment t'as réussi à me convaincre de venir ici ce soir.

- T'es jeune, bordel. Profite !

.

Le châtain est complètement relâché, presque étalé dans le canapé qui les accueille, meut son cou en l'étirant de gauche à droite avec langueur pour détendre ses muscles. Et Trowa le trouve tout aussi sexy que quand il est tout feu tout flamme, lancé sur la piste de danse. Sexy d'une autre manière. Sexy comme quand ils viennent de coucher ensemble et que son meilleur pote y a laissé son corps et son énergie. Dans ces cas-là, Trowa sait que même s'il paraît au bord de l'endormissement, il suffit de pas grand chose pour relancer le natté sur le chemin du sexe. Il faut juste connaître la technique. Le roux compte bien sur le fait que ce soir ne fasse pas exception à la règle.

.

- C'est facile à dire, sale glandeur d'étudiant. J'ai bossé toute la journée !

- Pour une fois ! T'as bossé trois jours, cette semaine.

- Ouais, de sept à vingt-et-une heures avec vingt minutes de pause à midi. Avec seulement dix minutes à consacrer à chaque patient en moyenne. Trajet de chez l'un à chez l'autre compris.

.

Une moue du roux, de la compassion, réelle. Il sait que c'est aussi frustrant qu'éreintant, pour Duo. Qu'il y a des compensations, celles de bosser peu de jours par semaine tout en gagnant une blinde (à leur niveau d'êtres humains connectés aux réalités de la vie), mais enchaîner les patients, rendre les gestes mécaniques et en chasser toute humanité parce que le risque d'entamer une conversation est qu'elle se prolonge et qu'elle mange du temps sur le patient suivant, c'est absolument pas fait pour le natté.

.

- Oui, je sais. Mais si t'es venu, c'est que t'en avais envie.

- Tu m'as fait du chantage, p'tit con. Tu m'attendais devant chez moi et t'aurais profité de ma fatigue pour me violer.

- Tt-tt-tt... T'exagères. Je ne suis pas si vicieux que ça.

.

Un éclat de rire du châtain.

.

- Tu es un rat, Trowa. On le sait tous les deux.

.

Le roux lui adresse un sourire à mi-chemin entre le carnassier et l'adorable – quelque chose qui ressemble à un Bisounours avec trois rangées de dents de requin – et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il tourne le châtain légèrement dos à lui, pose ses pouces à la jonction du cou et des épaules et exerce une douce pression en rotations parfaitement traîtres et sournoises pile sur les muscles tout tendus du travailleur de force.

.

- Tellement un rat que, si tu ne trouves personnes avec qui rentrer ce soir et que moi non plus, je te raccompagnerai chez toi et je n'en repartirai que demain matin.

- Sache que mes ronronnements actuels peuvent t'induire en erreur sur ce que je pense, c'est pourquoi je te le dis : t'es horrible. Tu le sais ça ?

- Moui, tu me le dis, souvent. C'est pas bon, ça, quand tu dois te défendre. Trouve de nouveaux arguments.

- J'utiliserai des termes de Droit, histoire que le requin que tu es comprenne : j'invoque la clause de révocation de notre relation sur le plan sexuelle en raison de celle d'exclusivité que tu envisages de mettre en place prochainement avec un concurrent.

- Objection refusée.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Aucun. T'es trop crevé pour me dire non.

- T'es lourd quand tu bois, Tro'.

.

Un rire émeraude qui pourrait éventuellement croire que son ami est sincère dans son insulte, s'il n'entendait pas le sourire dans la voix et si l'ami en question ne ronronnait pas si ostensiblement sous les caresses de ses doigts.

Avant un sursaut.

.

- Oh ! Quatre !

.

Le roux cesse tout mouvement sur les épaules, surpris par l'exclamation et par le mouvement de Duo qui s'est soudainement redressé.

Trowa est à l'affut. Si "Quatre" est ici un nom – et il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit le nombre – l'étudiant est intéressé de la raison pour laquelle il a été prononcé.

.

Le natté fait un geste de la main vers le bar, à l'intention d'un type qui se dirige déjà vers eux avec un sourire étonné, raccrochant tout juste d'un appel depuis son mobile. Un type que Trowa avait capté quand il était entré dans le bar il y a vingt minutes, aussi seul que maintenant et attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Trowa ne s'était pas attardé dans le reluquage, un Duo déroutant de langueur et de fatigue sexy l'ayant distrait par sa proximité et ses potentialités.

Le radar du roux entre en action, maintenant qu'il sait que ce nouveau type est The Quatre. Il analyse la présence de ses yeux verts plissés.

Du blond en mèches folles dont quelques unes effleurent ses sourcils plus sombres. Des yeux qui percent, bleu insensé – il s'y connaît en couleurs d'yeux improbables, son meilleur pote en arborant une pas mal dans son genre, et le vert de ses siens propres étant bien trop foncé pour être simplement banal – et un corps présentant un galbe attrayant sous le jean saillant délavé et le tee-shirt à col en V noir.

De tout ça, le roux sait qu'il n'aura droit à rien. Pas avec son meilleur pote dans les coins.

.

Présentement, Trowa hait Duo. Avec tout son amour, du fond de son cœur de rat.

Encore que Duo lui a dit n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle du fameux coup qui a ravivé le souvenir d'un certain prof d'éco dans la tête d'un certain natté. Peut-être qu'il le laissera prendre le relais.

.

L'apparition range son portable dans sa poche. Le roux aperçoit qu'il y a eu un peu de colère dans ses yeux, juste avant. C'est en la voyant disparaître qu'il la perçoit, alors que le blond les rejoint.

Duo n'a apparemment rien capté, se contente de lui proposer de se poser avec eux.

.

Un grand sourire cobalt qui plaît fichtrement au roux, un regard tout à fait amène, maintenant. Il s'assied à côté du natté qui lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, tout en spontanéité. Trowa lui serre la main avec son sourire le plus séducteur.

Le natté ne lui laisse pas le temps de se présenter – non mais ça va pas, sérieux ? Duo ne tient pas à perdre toute chance d'entrée de jeu.

.

- C'est quoi ce hasard de ouf ? Ca me fait plaisir de te voir !

- Moi aussi. C'est que moyennement un hasard, c'est toujours là que je sors.

- Oui mais moi pas. On connaît juste le barman et le nouveau gérant, aussi... C'est Trowa qui a insisté pour qu'on revienne ici. Il a bien aimé la dernière fois.

.

Duo sent le rat derrière lui adresser un clin d'œil et le sourire du Don Juan qu'il est au blond. Le natté a presque envie de lui dire que non, pas touche : chasse gardée. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais signé de clause d'exclusivité avec le blond, pour continuer à parler juridiction – le domaine du grand dadais qui lui sert de meilleur pote. Et que Quatre ne l'a pas appelé dans la semaine. Et que, de toute façon, c'est le blond qui décide de son plat. S'il en cherche un bien sûr.

A savoir que, si ce qu'il décide, c'est de goûter de nouveau du Duo sur canapé, le mets ne dira certainement pas non.

.

- Je dois comprendre que c'est toi, Trowa ?

- Enchanté.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Quatre. C'est un serpent. C'est lui qui a dit à Adam et Eve de manger du fruit défendu. Il est sournois. Je le connais depuis toujours, on était ensemble au lycée, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Merci, Duo. Ca fait plaisir. Ca vaut bien le coup de te faire un massage amical.

.

Le natté se tourne vers le roux, lève un sourcil châtain plein de scepticisme et de condescendance.

.

- Oui, parce que c'était tout-à-fait désintéressé. En _uniquement_ amical.

.

Le blond rit dans un souffle, faisant frémir le roux qui se dit que ce soir, Duo ou Quatre, ou même Seize, si on les potentialise – arf, non, Duo n'est pas ouvert aux plans à trois – tout lui irait.

.

- T'inquiète Duo. Une moyenne d'un ancien élève de Heero par mois, c'est suffisant. Je ne compte pas récidiver.

- T'es grillé Trowa !

.

Le sourire en coin, pas un sourire d'excuse mais quand même, du blond vers le roux. Ce dernier hausse les épaules. Il a compris que son meilleur pote compte bien profiter d'une potentielle remise de couvert avec Quatre... Et que le seul étudiant de la tablée n'intéresse pas le nouvel arrivant – pas ce soir en tout cas : l'ombre du prof d'éco plane. A voir si elle plane suffisamment pour empêcher le blond de sauter sur (Duo) l'occasion. Ce serait criminel de cracher sur le natté. Quel que soit le motif.

Trowa serait curieux de connaître les intentions du blond vis-à-vis du natté. Surtout quand il lui demande :

.

- Tu danses le rock, Duo ?

- Nop, pas le rock. Puis je ne bouge de ce canap' que pour partir du bar. Ou aller chercher à boire d'ici là.

- Il a bossé aujourd'hui, le pauvre, tu comprends... Il a fallu que je le tire par la peau du cul pour qu'il vienne.

- Tro', laisse-moi décuver de ma journée de travail en paix. Je suis en pleine gueule de bois de trop de patients en pas assez de temps ni assez de mains.

- D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Je vais voir sur la piste si je peux pas trouver un type qui peut encore mettre un pied devant l'autre après avoir honnêtement bossé aujourd'hui.

.

Le roux détend son long corps avec grâce et félinité – et perçoit au passage le bref regard appréciateur du blond. Ah, quand même ! Trowa avait presque commencé à se demander si le prof d'Arabe n'était pas réellement indifférent à... tout ça. Lui, quoi. Même si ça lui aurait paru science-fictionnel.

Mais l'attestation de l'intérêt du blond ne va pas plus loin qu'un sourire en coin accompagné d'yeux légèrement plissés avant de détourner le regard vers Duo. Nop, le roux devra définitivement se trouver un autre casse-croute. Pas grave, c'est pas l'habitude qui manque.

.

Quatre, pour ramener son attention sur lui, pose une main sur la cuisse d'un Duo qui darde ses beaux yeux accusateurs dans le dos de Trowa.

.

- Ne le fusille pas du regard comme ça.

- Il est toujours comme ça. Il empiète sur les plates-bandes des autres. Et il en ressort en fier conquérant.

- C'est moi la plate-bande fièrement conquise ?

.

Un sourire taquin du châtain.

.

- Visiblement, non. Et pas plus par lui que par moi, je me trompe ?

- Mmh. Je sais pas. Disons que conquis, dans tous les cas, c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. C'est pas dans le contrat.

- T'inquiète, pour moi non-plus. C'est pas ce que je cherche. Et ça serait très malvenu dans la situation. Même si on n'est plus à ça près, j'imagine.

.

La main est toujours sur le jean, sur la cuisse, joue du bout des ongles avec les raies du tissu. Le regard cobalt s'accroche à l'échancrure de la chemise du natté qui capte l'indécision dans ses yeux.

.

- Mais pour un engagement à court terme... Disons, pour les dix prochaines heures... C'est envisageable ?

.

Le blond s'accorde quelques secondes pour répondre.

.

- Je n'étais pas venu ce soir dans cette optique...

- Tu ne savais pas que tu me tomberais dessus ce soir. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es venu seul. Que tu es avec nous – avec moi maintenant – depuis vingt petites minutes et que personne n'est venu te chercher. Tu pourrais être ouvert à l'opportunité...

- Je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer plus que n'as déjà l'air de l'être.

.

Le châtain soulève un coin de son sourire, se penche sur l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, le nez dans les mèches blondes, le souffle qui effleure la peau du cou – oh, juste comme ça, pour se faire entendre malgré la musique, pas très forte au demeurant...

Chair de poule.

.

- Tu crois que Trowa m'aurait tenu compagnie toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que tu prennes sa place s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait du sexe dans la nuit au final, malgré ma fatigue ?

.

Un frisson qui naît au creux des reins et remonte le long de la colonne du blond quand il entend le piercing à la langue cogner contre les incisives du natté, faire siffler légèrement les fricatives tout contre son oreille. La main de Duo a aidé en se posant sur la taille dans la manœuvre.

Quatre secoue légèrement la tête pour sortir de la mini-transe qui menace de le submerger.

.

- Tu peux bien penser que ton pote est le parfait manipulateur, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, petit sournois.

- Merci. Après, le mot séduction ne va pas sans celui de manipulation, j'ai bien peur...

.

Un clin d'œil améthyste. Un lapement du bout du piercing affolant sur une pommette. Le blond se souvient de ce piercing, de cette langue.

Impossible de réfléchir dans ces conditions.

Duo paraît lire dans son esprit. Il s'éloigne, casse tout contact physique avec beaucoup de sadisme. Avec tout autant de manipulation, il penche la tête, prend un air sérieux et concerné pour demander :

.

- Ca te pose problème vis-à-vis de Heero ? Je comprendrais tout à fait.

.

Une seconde, puis le blond fait non de la tête avec un sourire.

Bêtement.

Bêtement parce qu'il est en colère quelque part, même s'il ne le montre pas à Duo. Parce que ce soir, c'est avec Heero qu'il devait sortir, entre potes, pour se poser tranquillous après une semaine de hauts et de bas entre eux. Que le prof d'éco devait le rejoindre il y a quarante minutes et qu'il a attendu l'appel interrogateur de Quatre pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas.

Parce que le brun aux yeux bleu foncé n'est toujours pas au clair avec ses ressentis, ses ressentiments, et qu'il le lui fait toujours payer, en alternance avec des moments d'humeur tout à fait cordiale. Là, c'était l'instant "Je t'en veux, va crever."

Mais y'a des limites. Faut pas tirer la queue du cochon trop loin.

.

Avant de rejoindre Trowa et Duo, le blond venait de se prendre la tête avec lui, par téléphone. C'est con. C'est bas. Mais là, du coup, il n'a pas, plus envie de se prendre la tête justement. Il a juste envie de prendre son pied, remettre le couvert avec ce type aux longs cheveux attrayants, à la beauté à couper le souffle, au doigté expert et au piercing affriolant.

Et tant pis pour les conséquences. A cette heure-ci, alors que Heero l'a envoyé chier loin loin loin il y a peu de temps, qu'il lui a balancé des piques un peu trop violentes et un peu pas en rapport avec le schmilblick, Quatre se dit que, finalement, prendre des gants et essayer d'arranger les choses, ça ne sert à rien.

A bout, par téléphone alors qu'ils se bouffaient le nez avec Heero depuis dix minutes, Quatre s'était demandé à voix haute pourquoi, finalement, il n'avait pas rappelé Duo pour le revoir cette semaine. Son collègue lui a alors venimeusement répondu qu'en effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond s'était retenu alors que son respect pour lui n'était que fiction, visiblement. Qu'il appelle donc Duo, de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas. Qu'il vive sa vie, Heero n'en avait rien à foutre.

Quatre l'a prévenu qu'il ne pourrait en vouloir qu'à lui-même s'il le prenait au pied de la lettre.

.

Le blond ne comptait certainement pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. Déjà parce qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à prendre la carte professionnel du natté avec lui pour sortir. Ensuite parce que ç'aurait été mesquin. Que c'était une petite engueulade à la con qu'ils régleraient la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient.

Sauf que le natté l'avait repéré et interpellé juste au moment où il raccrochait. C'te hasard.

Et là, maintenant, alors que sa colère envers Heero n'est pas passée, que cette engueulade qui le ramènerait presque à ses années lycée pour son motif et son déroulement, sa stupidité, n'est pas expliquée, qu'un Duo frivole, intéressé et intéressant se tient presque entre ses jambes, il se sent changer d'avis.

Quand on hésite entre deux alternatives, on sait déjà ce qu'on va choisir, il paraît. Le blond hésite mais sait vers quoi son envie balance.

.

C'est pourquoi il se penche sur le natté, l'embrasse sur la commissure des lèvres avec des yeux affamés.

.

- Motivé pour rester encore un peu ici ou tu préfères tailler la route ?

- J'étais pas motivé pour venir, à la base, Trowa m'a juste emmené ici parce qu'il voulait boire et me faire boire, et qu'il en a marre de l'éternelle Leffe qui remplit mon meuble à alcool. La musique est bonne en soi mais trop forte pour mon intolérance au bruit d'aujourd'hui. Et si je sais que je pars avec un type avec ton potentiel, j'aime autant entrer dans le vif du sujet au plus tôt plutôt que mener le jeu inutile de la séduction.

- Déjà blasé ? On se connaît déjà suffisamment pour que tu ne fasses plus d'efforts ?

.

Le blond cligne de l'œil pour souligner l'humour de sa remarque. Le natté répond quand même :

.

- Pas envie d'y perdre de l'énergie, je préfère manifester mes _efforts_ un peu plus tard.

- Je te suis, alors.

- Mmh... Chez moi, c'est possible ? C'est moins proche, mais à peine. Et je vis seul...

- Sans ex dans les coins, tu veux dire.

- Oui.

.

Le blond acquiesce.

.

Au passage vers la sortie, Duo attrape le coude de Trowa, interrompant quelques secondes son corps-à-corps avec un type... mmh, pas mal, de là où il est.

.

- Je bouge. A plus !

.

Un regard vert qui aligne Duo et Quatre, juste derrière. Un sourire de chat qui en voit un autre s'apprêter à se repaître d'un canari tout à fait consentant.

.

- Bonne bourre.

- Toi aussi, mec. »

.

Un dernier clin d'œil avant que le roux ne ré-entreprenne sa proie actuelle.

.

.

.

**Samedi, matin**

**Appartement de Duo, la chambre.**

.

.

« Quatre. Wake up.

- Non. Je veux pas.

- N'a foutre.

.

Duo s'étire, secoue le blond sans ménagement. Aucune pitié. Il peut bien lui faire subir ça : l'autre l'a tenu éveillé trop longtemps cette nuit alors que le natté se défendait de son mieux.

Ouais, bon, d'accord, peut-être pas de son mieux, peut-être pas tant que ça. Peut-être en ronronnant un peu. Beaucoup. En lui disant de virer ses doigts de sa peau tout en les guidant là où il voulait sentir les caresses.

BREF. Comme dit il-ne-sait-plus-qui : la chair est faible et je le suis.

Luke. C'est Luke qui dit ça.

.

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il est que 11h30. C'est encore l'aube.

- 'Tain, tu réponds quoi à tes élèves qui se pointent un quart d'heure en retard à cause d'une « panne de réveil » ?

- D'aller se faire foutre. Je me lève quand je dois faire cours, ils peuvent en faire autant. Par contre je leur fiche la paix pendant le week-end, je suis en droit d'exiger la même chose d'eux.

- Dommage pour toi que je sois pas un de tes élèves, alors. J'ai zéro compte à te rendre.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Aucune compassion.

- Clairement. Je me tape mes cernes pour la journée. Et je suis tout courbatu. C'est de ta faute.

- Tu te plains ?

.

Le blond affiche exactement le même sourire que celui que Trowa a adressé à Duo avant qu'il ne quitte le bar... N'est finalement pas canari qui on croit. Le natté savait à quoi s'attendre avec Quatre, il l'avait quand même testé la semaine dernière, mais peut-être que le fait qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux a permis au prof d'Arabe d'exprimer tout son art et de dessiner arabesques et lignes sinueuses de ses doigts sur le corps d'un Duo à la fois trop et trop peu fatigué pour y mettre fin... Un Duo qui s'est fait bouffer à maintes reprises cette nuit. Avec un plaisir renouvelé.

C'est pourquoi il répond en ronronnant :

.

- Non. Je ne me plains pas.

- Bien.

- Je schnouff. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Tu veux bien de moi pendant ta douche ?

.

Regard améthyste qui jauge, qui juge pour de faux, comme si la valeur du blond était encore à évaluer.

.

- Mmh... D'accord. Mais je dois faire des courses et voir Trowa un peu plus tard dans l'après-m'.

- Moui ?

- Je veux juste dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Non non, t'inquiète. Ca prendra pas forcément beaucoup de temps.

- 'Tain, je commence à les connaître, cette voix, ce regard et ce sourire. T'es insatiable.

- T'as le droit de me dire non. Dans ce cas je peux partir maintenant, et puis te dire à une prochaine si nos chemins nous amènent à nous recroiser un jour. Dans une semaine, un mois, dix ans...

- … Nan, c'est bon, viens donc prendre ta douche avec moi.

- Héhé.

- Sale fourbe.

.

Duo se dit que le blond, sous ses airs d'angelot scrupuleux, il enfle bien son monde. Mais il ne va pas cracher sur le matos. Il commence à connaître la qualité, à reconnaître le talent. Autant en profiter – même s'il sera mort avant la fin de l'après-m'.

.

- J'espère pour Trowa qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le service après-vente de sa soirée s'il est tombé sur un coup merdique. Je serai pas en état.

- D'expérience, je peux te dire que s'il est parti avec le type avec qui il dansait, y'a pas de raison qu'il soit pas satisfait.

- Tu le connais ? Au pire, j'm'en fous un p... Putain, Quatre, tu pourrais attendre que je sois dans la baignoire, crevard !

- Ne jamais gâcher le temps et la marchandise, Duo. Tes fesses me sont tendues en offrandes quand tu cherches je-sais-pas-quoi dans un tiroir, je me fais un devoir d'honorer ce sacrifice.

- T'es grave. T'es pire que Trowa. Je suis entouré de types complètement bestiaux. Un peu de subtilité dans ce monde brutes !

.

Un rire tout en souffle sur son dos alors que Quatre le guide vers la baignoire avec force de caresses pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable. L'eau, c'est cool. Ca se marie bien avec le sexe.

.

- Mmh... Plus tu me parles de ce Trowa plus il m'intéresse. C'est un bon coup ?

- … Non. Je ne me le suis pas du tout tapé pendant x(xx) mois. Il n'est absolument pas intéressant. S'il te plaît, ne vas pas voir de son côté.

- Ah ? Pourquoi tant de défensive ?

- Parce queeee... T'as beau apprécier mon corps – en toute modestie, j'me base juste sur ton... _insistance_ pour dire ça... – tu vas goûter au roux et il va t'attraper dans sa toile et il va se maquer avec toi et je serai out.

- Je veux me maquer avec personne, moi.

- Tu penses ça mais tu ne connais pas encore sa force de persuasion. Et puis c'est à contrecœur que je te le dis, mais en plus il serait super comme copain. Même si on est pas compatibles lui et moi, je sais qu'il serait vraiment... Aaaaaaah... Comment tu fais ça, bordel ? Tu vas me tuer, sale blondinet qui cache trop bien son jeu ! »

.

.

.

**Dimanche, 15h02**

**Appartement de Duo**

.

.

Une Leffe, encore (et Trowa songe qu'il devrait amener son propre alcool parce qu'à force d'en boire à chaque fois qu'il est chez Duo, et à force d'être trop souvent chez Duo, il a fini par se dégoûter de cette marque. Ou qu'il devrait arrêter l'alcool. ... Mouais, nan, en ramener plutôt, hein, c'est bien.), canap' gris, encore. On prend les deux mêmes et on recommence.

.

- Alors, sale môme, comment ça se fait que tu m'as posé un lapin hier ?

- Je t'ai pas posé de lapin, je t'ai prévenu que je serais pas dispo au final.

- Vingt minutes avant l'heure où on devait se voir.

.

Duo se sentirait presque mal si, d'habitude, ce n'était pas l'inverse qui arrivait régulièrement.

Il s'étend à moitié dans le canapé, repose son corps éreinté. De la bonne fatigue – mais de la fatigue quand même.

.

- Quatre a fait le forcing pour rester.

- Genre. Le forcing. Je fais quelques centimètres de plus que lui et je suis convaincu d'être plus musclé, même si ce que j'ai entraperçu il y a deux jours était tout à fait exploitable...

- Mmh, moui, tellement exploitable...

- … et moi tu me vires de chez toi à coup de pieds au cul quand je m'incruste un peu trop longtemps à ton goût – mais comment je peux encore être pote avec toi, en fait ? -, t'essaie vraiment de me faire croire qu'il a dû se battre pour rester ?

- Mmh, non, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas trop eu besoin de se battre.

- C'est tellement frustrant de t'entendre ronronner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

.

L'améthyste cligne d'un œil complice.

.

- Tu ronronnerais aussi, crois-moi.

- Je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas ronronner, Duo. Je suis un fauve, un prédateur. Je feule, je grogne à la rigueur... Faire le chaton quand on me caresse, je laisse ça aux autres.

- En tout cas, il m'a tué. Vraiment. Heureusement que j'avais le frigo blindé. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour le tennis cet après-m', mais là c'est juste _pas_ possible. En bossant vendredi et en alignant une non-nuit et une journée sexuellement productive...

- Je suis en train de te perdre à cause de ce blond. Je devrais le fouetter pour le punir.

.

Un sourire amusé. Sceptique. De ceux qui veulent dire « mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me perdre ».

.

- Et le prof d'é... Heero ?

.

Le natté soulève un sourcil. Quoi, Heero ? Pourquoi le roux en parle-t-il ? Lui-même n'y a pas pensé une seule fois depuis qu'il a ramené le blond chez lui. Bon, si, peut-être qu'il a pensé à lui une ou deux fois quand même. Mais quel intérêt à évoquer le sujet, s"rieux ?

.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Il faisait peut-être quelque chose vendredi soir, il a dû passer son samedi à corriger des copies, boire un coup, regarder une série, lire un bouquin... Je vis pas avec lui, j'en sais rien, c'est quoi cette question ?

.

Soupir vaguement exaspéré d'un roux qui se demande véritablement comment la politique de l'autruche de Duo leur a permis de rester amis si longtemps alors qu'il ne supporte pas les gens qui se voilent la face à répétition. Qui pensent sans réfléchir, qui ressentent sans assumer. Sans accepter de s'en rendre compte.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. D'habitude, la politique de l'autruche ça n'existe pas, chez le natté.

.

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

- Sauf pour se dire que ce serait aussi bien que Quatre vienne ici plutôt que j'aille chez lui – chez eux.

- Et lui ? Quatre ?

- Quoi, Quatre ? Pose des vraies questions Trowa, bordel, je comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

.

Mais pourquoi être si facilement dérangé par ces questions, Duo ? La bornattitude de son pote ferait frémir Trowa. Presque.

.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment ça se passe pour Quatre et Heero ? Ils sont colocataires et bons potes à la base, visiblement. Ca se passe comment _entre eux _?

.

Les améthystes sont plissées. Duo n'a pas l'air de goûter la conversation.

.

- Ecoute, Trowa. Quatre est un grand garçon, il prend ses décisions. Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé vendredi, je ne l'ai pas séquestré hier. S'il a un problème avec Heero il pouvait me le dire, il pouvait faire le choix de ne pas aggraver les choses. Si Heero a un problème avec tout ça, qu'il vienne m'en parler histoire qu'on règle le souci une bonne fois pour toutes. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. C'est bon, t'as fini maintenant ? Mind your own business !

.

Deux mains du roux qui se lèvent en reddition ironique. Un sourire en coin indulgent pendant que les émeraudes se ferment quelques secondes pour observer un court silence amusé et légèrement excédé de sa part. Silence juste irrité pour un Duo qui passe à l'Américain quand une émotion l'étreint. L'énervement, ici.

Un cerveau roux aux yeux vert foncé qui songe _Qu'est-ce que tu es con, Duo, quand tu t'y mets !_

.

- Tout doux chaton, j'ai compris. Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde.

- Parfait.

- Tu veux des nouvelles du type avec qui j'étais, moi, vendredi ?

- Oui, tiens, Quatre m'a dit que c'était une valeur plutôt sûre. C'est toujours vrai ?

- C'est pas toi, mais voui, c'était plutôt à la hauteur.

.

Trowa parle de la chasse, de la capture, de la transformation de l'essai.

Il pense en même temps. Que Duo est con, qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais que ça ne saurait tarder. Et il se demande ce que le natté fera quand il comprendra pourquoi ses réactions sont si virulentes, pourquoi il est tellement inflammable sur le sujet Quatre-Heero. Ce qui n'arrivera que quand il finira par se demander pourquoi il perd son flegme habituel, bien sûr.

.

Trowa pense aussi au regard du blond, avant qu'il les rejoigne vendredi soir. Il revoit la fin de la colère, visiblement en lien avec l'appel téléphonique. Il revoit l'étonnement de trouver Duo par hasard. Le calcul et l'hésitation, quand le natté essayait de le ramener dans ses filets – avec beaucoup de subtilité et de stratégie, Trowa qui n'était pas très loin et qui zyeutait en bonne commère qu'il peut être l'aurait presque félicité s'il n'avait pas bloqué sa cible et préparé son coup à tirer pile au même moment.

Trowa se dit qu'il peut se planter du tout au tout. Qu'il peut être en train de fantasmer sur quelque chose qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec lui.

Mais, pour lui, Quatre et Heero ne sont pas en clair. Même s'il ne peut pas dire exactement comment il a tiré cette hypothèse, comment il peut en avoir la certitude, comment il a déduit ça de la solitude du blond, son énervement passager et sa récidive avec le natté alors qu'il n'avait pas rappelé de la semaine, que Duo n'avait pas l'air d'être un second choix mais bien le premier type avec qui Quatre parlait de la soirée.

Mais bon, comme Duo l'a fait remarquer, le prof d'Arabe est majeur et vacciné. Il prend ses décisions, accorde ou non de l'importance aux conséquences... Et puis Trowa peut toujours s'être planté sur la colère du petit blond.

.

Surtout, ne connaissant personnellement ni le prof d'Arabe, ni le prof d'éco, ce n'est en effet pas ses affaires.

.

.

**A suivre !**

.

.

* * *

.

**Voilà !**

.

J'espère que ça vous a été.

Contrairement aux deux premiers chapitres pendant lesquels on vit tout ça à travers la vision et les pensées de Duo, j'ai eu besoin de faire évoluer les points de vue, et ça continuera normalement comme ça, ça enrichit un peu le truc.

**.**

**Bises à toutes !**

.

NausS (ayé, le S est officialisé ;D )


	4. My mistake is your mistake - Part 2

**Hi les gens !**

Ayé, la suite du troisième chapitre !

C'est marrant, ça fait bizarre de poster du léger après les deux dernières que j'ai pondues... M'enfin !

.

**Quoi à qui :** As usual : tous à Gundam Wing & co sauf Louise et Sacha la Boule (qui n'est pas évoqué ici, le pauvre).

**Résumé** : toujours le même.

**Pour** : **N**aughty Luce,** C**alamithy,** A**yanena,** L**ou Celestial, **D**ana-Chan 25, **O**mbrepluie, **H**ahn tah Yiel et **T**ite-Odey, ou les huit qui m'ont laissé entre une et x reviews depuis le début de cette histoire... Merci à vous ! (ça y est, j'ai passé ce moment dans l'écriture d'une fanfics à chapitres où j'écris surtout pour moi, et je suis entrée dans la période où je poste plus (+) pour les gens/reviews... Et du coup je me rappelle de pourquoi j'écris pas de fics à chapitres d'habitude X) C'est plus facile d'écrire d'une traite un OS qui vient de soi et pour soi, plutôt que de faire dans la longueur en comptant sur le soutien extérieur ! But I'm gonna make it !)

**Mici :** aux revieweuses citées ci-dessus, et pis à Poupinette la Vachette qui n'a pas le temps d'être une lectrice en ce moment, juste parce qu'elle existe :D

**Parce que** : beh, parce que j'aime pas ne pas finir ce que je commence, et pour finir une histoire, il faut commencer par la continuer... Wé, c'est philosophique.

.

**Enjoy, les gens !**

* * *

.

**My mistake is your mistake -** part 2

.

.

**Mercredi, Happy hour** (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils bwaaaavent!)

**Un café, peu importe lequel.**

.

.

Trowa regarde avec convoitise sa Chouffe tout juste posée devant lui. Il gratifie d'un sourire satisfait le beau serveur aux yeux noirs et au profil racé qui lui retourne un sourire amical.

.

- Merci Wu.

- Marre de la bibine traditionnelle de Duo ?

- Plus que jamais. C'est un signe : je passe trop de temps chez lui.

- « Lui » est juste à côté, Tro', Wu, vous pourriez ne pas faire comme si j'existais pas.

.

Duo affiche une moue faussement boudeuse. Trowa le boufferait quand il fait cette tête-là... Trowa le boufferait quelle que soit son expression, en fait. Vite, il faut qu'il se trouve un bouche-trou et se sèvre de son côté : il est en train de devenir fou de savoir le natté si souvent si proche de lui tout en sachant que c'est niet.

Il serait aussi tenté par un quatre heure nommé Wu Fei, mais malheureusement, leur ami de lycée n'est pas ouvert à la suggestion. Et s'il était sensible à la beauté d'un mec, le beau Chinois, ce serait plutôt à celle de Duo... et uniquement parce que le natté est le jumeau de sa jumelle.

Elle aussi est présente, savourant du bout des lèvres une lampée brûlante de café serrée et du bout des yeux les regards troublés de cet ancien camarade de son frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer avant.

.

Elle devait passer la fin d'après-midi chez Duo, Duo qui a fait venir Trowa à la même heure. Le roux a obtenu qu'ils sortent tous les trois ici d'une part pour boire quelque chose qui ne soit pas de la Leffe, d'autre part parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait tailler la bavette avec Wu Fei si la paire Maxwell était trop étouffante. Encore que l'Happy Hour, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour tchatcher avec le serveur. M'enfin.

.

Trowa guette. Il sait que Quatre doit venir aussi : sur le trajet vers le café, Duo a reçu un appel du blond qui lui demandait s'il était dispo pour la soirée – les pupilles de Trowa avaient tourné vert d'envie et de frustration. Le natté lui a proposé de les rejoindre ici, d'aviser pour la suite.

Trowa guette, et il ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi toute cette histoire lui tient à cœur. Peut-être parce qu'il a peur qu'à force d'enfoncer une porte ouverte au lieu d'essayer d'en entrouvrir une autre plus importante, son meilleur pote se fasse mal, entraîné dans son élan obstiné.

Le roux a décidé que faire de l'ingérence dans la vie du natté, c'est une connerie. Rien que parce que ce type a un sens de la contradiction plus affûté qu'un couteau de boucher. Mais il reste convaincu que Duo devrait aller voir du côté de Heero, rien que voir, entrouvrir la porte, regarder derrière, quitte à la refermer définitivement si ça lui convient mieux. Juste ne pas laisser les choses en suspens.

.

Tout ça ne devrait pas le travailler autant. Mais son meilleur pote est un abruti, il faut bien qu'il en prenne soin, quand même.

.

Ah, le blond apparaît, chemise bleu pâle qui met ses yeux vifs en valeur par contraste, sous le blouson en cuir marron rapidement posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Pantalon seyant en jean noir. Cartable de prof en cuir sombre, il doit tout juste sortir de cours. Il doit en faire tourner des têtes de jeunes lycéennes pleines d'hormones, le jeune prof d'Arabe.

Des lunettes de la même couleur que la chemise donnent un air studieux à l'ange qu'il n'est pas et dont le regard parfois mutin ne dissimule qu'à peine le potentiel. Bordel, pourquoi c'est Duo qui l'a trouvé, il y a dix jours ? Monde cruel.

En tout cas, le blond ne perd pas le Nord : il interpelle direct le beau serveur Chinois pour un mojito, le gratifiant automatiquement et de manière tout à fait inconsciente d'une œillade appréciatrice au passage.

.

- Salut les jeunes.

- Salut, le prof. Au passage, je te présente Wu Fei, un autre ancien élève de ton coloc'. Pour continuer la série, tu comprends...

.

Le blond hoche la tête pour saluer le serveur qui s'en va avec sa commande.

Trowa arrive à lire sur son visage de la fatigue mâtinée d'une légère lassitude amère. Ou une amertume lasse ?

Une journée de cours face à des classes aux effectifs trop élevés et aux lycéens trop peu intéressés. D'habitude, ça passe, on se plaint entre profs et entre amis, on accolade, on rigole et c'est finit. Mais là, c'est compliqué.

Une main qui frotte rapidement les yeux sous les lunettes, un sourire avenant rapidement composé pour ne pas paraître trop lourd dès son arrivée.

.

- Et la jeune demoiselle ici présente est aussi une ressortissante de ce cours d'écono... Attends. C'est la fatigue qui me fait voir les trop belles choses en double ou... ?

- Je te présente Louise. C'est ma jumelle.

- Je vois ça. La loterie génétique a sorti le grand jeu pour votre paire.

.

La seule représentante du sexe féminin sourit, charmée. Trowa retient un ricanement en captant du coin de l'œil le regard peu amène du serveur, qui amène des boissons à la table d'à côté, à l'intention d'un Quatre un peu trop séduisant et presque innocemment séducteur.

.

- Oui, mais je suis quand même plus beau qu'elle.

- Mais oui, Duo. Et plus grand que moi aussi, et plus fort, et plus intelligent. On sait. Et plus vieux. Même si je suis née la première et que tu as été le bébé surprise (si si, c'est possible), d'où le tendre nom de Duo parce que nos parents trèèès imaginatifs avaient déjà mis neuf mois à tomber d'accord sur mon nom à moi et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre encore neuf mois pour te nommer.

- C'était toi le bébé surprise. Ils avaient choisi Louis, puis c'est une fille qu'est sortie du coup ils t'ont appelée Louise, et y'a plus rien eu pour moi qui suis arrivée après alors que deux bébés n'étaient pas prévus.

.

Le roux est déjà blasé par le duo (avec un petit d) Maxwell, la force de l'habitude, mais Quatre a la chance de pouvoir encore s'amuser des performances fraternelles. En entendant les jumeaux continuer à se chamailler, son souffle se fait rire discret qui effleure l'avant-bras de Trowa. Brrrrr. Profiter d'une quatrième roue au tricycle ainsi transformé en carrosse pour contourner la conversation de la paire de jumeaux.

.

- Dure journée ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Oh, je suis désolé. Je veux pas être lourd.

- Connaissant Duo, ça lui est passé au-dessus. Et vu comme Louise est de tout temps captivée par son reflet masculin et que quand celui-ci n'assure pas le minimum conversationnel nécessaire ce soir, c'est vers Wu Fei qu'elle regarde, je pense que c'est passé plutôt inaperçu.

.

Un sourire cobalt soulagé. Le prof ferme quelques instants les yeux, comme pour se reposer. Il tombe dans une forêt verte et sauvage, quand il les rouvre. Le regard de Trowa est captivant. Dans le sens qui rend captif.

Le sourire soulagé se fait contrit. Comme il l'a dit lui-même il y a quelques jours, il ne va pas récidiver avec un ancien élève de Heero. Même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de celui-ci jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. Et même s'il a déjà récidivé et s'apprête à le faire de nouveau ce soir, avec Duo.

.

- Alors ? Pourquoi une telle fatigue dans le regard et le corps ?

.

Le blond lance un regard vers la paire Maxwell qui s'est lancée avec passion dans un de ses célèbres monologues à deux – rien à en tirer, quand les jumeaux sont dans une même pièce, songe Trowa. C'est vrai qu'ils ont à rattraper, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être séparés à dix-huit ans. C'est l'emménagement de Duo chez Trowa conséquent à leur situation familiale qui a obligé leur fusion à se déliter petit à petit... Alors quand ils ont la possibilité d'en retrouver des instants volés, ils en profitent. Et se rendent insupportables à la face du monde.

.

- Cours difficiles. Période difficile... J'attends les vacances de Pâques avec impatience. Encore que...

.

Le regard vert se veut compréhensif, dissimule la scrutation. « Encore que » quoi ? Les vacances, ça veut dire être dans le même appart' qu'un certain type pendant quinze jours même si on peut en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut mieux, se croiser dans des couloirs de lycée, boulot commun faisant, ou se battre froid du saut du lit à la fin de journée ?

Conjectures du roux, encore et toujours. Un Duo occupé ailleurs, un Quatre fatigué et que Trowa sent prêt à décharger son fardeau dans la première oreille amicale venue, un Quatre à disposition de la sympathie tout intéressée (dans beaucoup de sens du terme) du roux curieux et intrigué par l'histoire à venir autant que par son conteur. Autant en profiter, l'alignement des étoiles semble favorable pour poser The Question.

.

- Difficile de composer avec Heero, aussi ?

.

Un regard bleu vif qui semble demander « Quoi ? Je suis si transparent que ça ? »

Un rire rassurant du roux.

.

- J'ai l'air d'un bourrin, surtout si t'as entendu parler de moi par ton nouveau joujou sexuel, mais en vrai je suis subtil. Et je lis les subtilités des autres, aussi. Donc, j'avais deviné juste : Heero est chiant par rapport à Duo.

.

Le bleu sonde le vert. Ca va bien ensemble, comme couleurs. Le turquoise et l'émeraude, ça fait penser aux lacs paradisiaques entourés de forêt vierge.

Le regard vert plein de soutien couve le bleu cobalt.

.

- Ouaip. J'ai décidé d'un peu trop assumer les conséquences de mes actes en retournant voir ton pote, j'ai agi sous la colère, et paf le chien. Heero pas content.

- Tu te doutais bien que ça se passerait comme ça, j'imagine...

- Oh que oui. Apparemment, savoir que ce qu'on va faire ressemble méchamment à une grosse connerie n'empêche pas d'y sauter à pieds joints. Même quand c'est pas la première fois.

- En même temps, dur de résister à une connerie qui s'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je ne peux que comprendre.

.

Le sourire cobalt passe mutin. Complice aussi.

Tiens, on en est déjà à sous-entendre cul à propos d'une tierce personne, présente mais absorbée dans la contemplation et la discussion avec son miroir efféminé ?

.

- J'avoue que si l'ex de mon coloc' avait pu être qui que ce soit d'autre, j'aurais fortement apprécié. J'aurais été en mesure de résister à la tentation et à la colère, disons.

- Que d'émotions pêcheresses.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls péchés capitaux à mon actif.

- Mmh... J'ai cru comprendre que la gourmandise existait aussi, Duo m'a parlé d'un frigo vidé pour soutenir la luxure.

- Lalalaaaa... Tu viens de me dire que tu me comprenais. J'en déduis que tu connais bien le frigo en question et son propriétaire.

.

Le sourire en coin de Trowa se fait séducteur pour ne pas dire prédateur. Rien de nouveau sous le Soleil, quoi. Malheureusement, le cobalt sait très bien mettre en place des lunettes anti-radiation virtuelles pour se protéger du rayonnement d'un étudiant en droit un peu trop entreprenant.

.

- Je connais bien le propriétaire et il a suffisamment rempli mon frigo quand on vivait ensemble – sans jeu de mots lubrique, sale pervers, même si en effet vivre ensemble comportait des avantages de ce type – pour que je ne taxe pas trop quand je viens chez lui. Mais il m'a foutu hors de son lit depuis deux semaines et je suis en manque cruel de Maxwell – sachant qu'il me tuerait sans aucun scrupule si je touchais à un cheveu de sa sœur.

- Moh, j'ai presque envie de te plaindre. Mais ça paraîtrait condescendant venant du type qui a récupéré la perle.

.

Le sourire aux yeux turquoises rieurs apprécie sa propre répartie. Le roux serait presque captivé par les dents blanches s'il ne s'apercevait pas que le prof d'Arabe ne fait qu'attiser des braises sans chercher à déclarer d'incendie.

Il enragerait presque de voir que le blond ne fait que jouer, tester, trop coincé dans sa situation pour se permettre moralement de taper encore une fois dans un ancien élève de son coloc', qui plus est le meilleur pote de son coup qui commence à devenir récurrent.

Mais bon, le roux a déjà la chance de pouvoir discuter avec l'ange depuis longtemps déchu et, pour le coup, il remercie la jumelle de son pote d'être elle-même et d'occuper suffisamment Duo pour que ce dernier ne montre pas les dents en voyant Trowa échanger un contact oculaire de plus de deux secondes avec le blond.

.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a mis out si brutalement ?

- Parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire que je voulais potentiellement me poser en couple.

- Et il a eu peur d'être l'heureux élu ?

- Non. 'Fin peut-être un soir où j'avais bu et où je le lui ai proposé avant de réaliser à quel point c'était une connerie. Mais en vrai, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à se sevrer de moi de manière subie. Il préfère prendre les devants et me « lâcher » avant que je ne le lâche.

- Stratégique.

- Visiblement, puisqu'il n'a pas tardé à se trouver un nouvel abonnement à durée indéterminée...

.

Le rire du blond se fait cristallin.

.

- J'imagine que c'est moi, l'abonnement auquel il a souscrit maintenant ?

- Qui d'autre ? Je savais que si je le laissais sans surveillance plus de dix minutes, quelqu'un lui sauterait dessus direct, le sale gosse. Encore à débaucher un prof.

- En même temps... Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, samedi soir dernier, comme il était...comment dire... Comme il respirait...

- … le sexe ? Il m'a viré de ses bras juste avant que tu le trouves. Je l'ai senti passer, j'te jure. Il est sadique. J'adore ça. Mais c'est frustrant quand même.

- Un peu maso sur les bords ?

- Pas assez pour ne pas me rendre compte que je le vois trop en ce moment, platoniquement, alors que je n'ai pas encore de remplaçant. Intéressé pour prendre la relève ?

.

Quatre penche la tête sur le côté, lui offre son regard le plus provoquant, son sourire le plus taquin avant de secouer la tête dans un rire déroutant.

.

- Tu cherches à me débaucher à ton tour ?

- Noooooon. Jamais de la vie. Ce n'est _pas du tout_ ce que je me tue à sous-entendre depuis que t'es arrivé. Ni quand on s'est vu chez Jamie's. Je n'ajouterai d'ailleurs pas que j'adore les blonds alors que ce n'est pas le cas de Duo. Ni que je suis plus endurant que lui.

_-_ Laisse tomber, Trowa. J'ai une règle : me mettre mon coloc' à dos pour un seul coup dans les chaussettes avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît à la fois. Mais je te préviens dès que je compte changer de « joujou sexuel », comme tu dis.

- Mouais. Si je suis toujours libre d'ici là.

- Je t'incite fortement à l'être.

.

Trowa plisse son regard avec un sourire amusé alors qu'en vrai, à l'intérieur, il a plus envie d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds : le blond ne se fait vraiment pas chier. Il est franchement loin de l'image première qu'il peut inspirer. Trowa aime bien découvrir des personnes qui trompent leur monde sous leur allure innocente. Ca lui plaît fichtrement. Mais... Parce qu'il y a un mais, hein, toujours...

.

- Ca marcherait pas.

- Ah ?

- Je veux le all package.

- Ca peut s'arranger. _Je suis_ le all package.

.

Une négation verte toute calculatrice face au clin d'œil bien trop allumeur du blond.

.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux me poser. Trouver un copain, quoi. Ou une copine d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai du mal à m'imager réussir à bien m'accorder à long terme avec une nana.

- Ah. Je ne peux pas t'aider, sur ce terrain-là. C'est pas un truc que je pratique, les copains, les relations, tout ça...

- Moi non plus, normalement. J'ai envie de m'y mettre, c'est bien la première fois.

- T'es un relationship virgin ?

- Ouaip, de sérieuse qui dure plus de deux semaines, j'en ai connu aucune... Cherché aucune en fait. Sauf si tu comptes le moment où Duo habitait chez moi, mais on était pas exclusifs, il était pas censé y'avoir de sentiments... Il me virait régulièrement de son lit après le sexe parce qu'il voulait dormir tout seul et avoir tout son espace personnel. Pas amants, quoi. On peut se dévirginiser des relations amoureuses ensemble, si tu veux.

- Oulah. Descends de ton char Ben Hur. Pour commencer : non, je ne veux pas. Ensuite : j'ai déjà testé les relations, moi. Je ne tournais qu'à ça à un moment. Et je suis très bien sans ça en ce moment, les copains, c'est visiblement pas mon truc.

- T'es pas tombé sur les bons...

- Clairement pas, non. J'ai goûté plusieurs relations, à corps perdu dans toutes parce que je marche comme ça et que je n'écoute plus personne quand je fais la connerie de m'enticher de quelqu'un. J'ai avalé moult arrêtes entre-temps... J'ai arrêté les frais depuis.

.

Une moue contrariée du roux qui sait bien, de toute façon, que le blond ne lui sera pas accessible. Mais il aime bien quand il lui en dit un peu plus sur lui, comme ça, en passant. C'est agréable.

.

- Depuis combien de temps t'es un traumatisé des copains?

- Mmh... Attends, je réfléchis... C'était déjà le cas quand je me suis installé avec Heero... Ca devait faire quelques mois que j'avais survécu à ma toute dernière rupture. Je dirais donc que j'ai arrêté le truc de sortir avec quelqu'un et de tomber amoureux depuis... eh beh depuis déjà quatre ans, dis donc. Qu'est-ce que le temps passe...

- Et ça te manque pas ?

- Ca t'a manqué à toi qui n'en a jamais connu en... quoi... vingt-cinq ans ?

- Vingt-quatre. Ben... Depuis peu, ouais, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait. D'être avec quelqu'un parce que tu veux le voir en dehors de ton pieu, parce qu'il t'apporte plus que simplement du sexe... Différemment de ce que j'avais avec Duo bien sûr. Avec le petit truc en plus qui fait que tu peux passer du temps avec l'autre même si c'est en faisant deux choses différentes, et que tu prends du plaisir rien qu'à être dans la même pièce.

- T'as lu trop de bouquins et vu trop de films, toi.

.

Le roux sourit. D'un vrai sourire mélancolique et non plus d'un sourire composé de prédateur. Plus non plus d'un sourire qui cherche à impressionner.

Il regarde la Chouffe qu'il a déjà descendue de moitié, regarde ses doigts jouer avec le pied du verre à bière.

Ses yeux sont toujours perdus dans une contemplation qui traverse le verre et les bulles pour se projeter dans ses pensées.

.

- Non, je crois pas que ce soit de la fiction, même si c'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé. Duo, même s'il n'en a pas vécu des masses, quand il me parle des relations qui n'ont pas trop mal fonctionné pour lui, ça ressemble à ça. Le fameux « apprécier les silences avec l'autre, quand vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire ».

- C'est adorable de voir le fauve qui rêve comme le chaton.

.

Le regard vert capte le sourire ironique et un poil narquois du blond. Sourire peut-être un peu étonné aussi.

.

- Tu te moques ?

- Un peu. Vous êtes attendrissants, vous les jeunes.

- On n'a pas plus de quatre ans de différence. Sérieusement, Quatre, tes ex, t'as jamais ressenti ça avec aucun ?

- Tu m'as bien écouté quand je t'ai dit que j'étais un traumatisé des relations ? Un rescapé du non-amour ? Un _survivant_ de ma dernière rupture ?

- Mais avant ça ? Avant que ça parte en cacahuète, je veux dire... Pour que tu te jettes corps et âme, que tu les aimes au point de ne plus écouter les autres qui voient avant toi quand ça commence à devenir mauvais, tes amis, ta famille...

- Ma famille ? T'es sérieux, là ? J'ai eu de toute façon peu de soutien de mes parents dans _toutes_ mes relations, à commencer parce qu'elles étaient avec des mecs. Ils étaient bien heureux à chaque fois que je cassais avec un, quel qu'il soit, quoi qui se soit passé. Que j'en sois détruit ou pas.

- Au moins, ils s'intéressaient encore un peu à ta vie et ils pouvaient encore être contents de tes ruptures. T'as pas les parents de Duo non plus.

- … Quoi, les parents de Duo ?

.

Le regard vert sonde le bleu, observe que le sujet de conversation initial a été quelque peu détourné. Le sourire de Quatre n'est plus là, laisse place à l'expression naturelle, fatiguée ce soir, intéressée par le début d'information que Trowa a commencé à lâcher. Les sourcils sont un peu froncés aussi, assombrissent les yeux dans l'appréhension de ce qui peut venir à être dit.

.

- Ah, il t'en a pas parlé.

- On n'a pas parlé de sa famille non... Pas eu trop le temps, en fait, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Et Heero ne m'a rien dit de particulier à ce propos.

- Heero n'en a aucune idée. Ca allait bien pour Duo avec sa famille quand il était encore au lycée. Mais c'est pas à moi de te parler de tout ça. C'est pas très agréable comme histoire, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut le raconter.

- C'est parce qu'il est gay ?

- Je le laisse t'en parler, Quatre. Me force pas la main. C'est pas un sujet tabou non plus, mais c'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça.

- Tu peux bien répondre à cette question quand même.

- … Oui. C'est par rapport à ça.

.

Quatre laisse son regard cobalt glisser vers le natté, sonder son regard absorbé par sa jumelle, son grand sourire, ses fossettes, son air décontracté et apparemment sans souci.

Les yeux améthystes du châtain croisent brièvement ceux du prof d'Arabe, se ferment quand il lui adresse un grand sourire amical et décontracté avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Louise.

Le blond se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que Duo traversait ce qui semblait être une période difficile avec ses parents. Très difficile, de ce que sous-entendait Trowa.

.

- Mais ne le plains pas trop, hein. Il va bien.

- Mouais. Je sais pas. Même si je ne le montrais pas, même si je saurais finir par composer avec, je pense que ça serait vraiment difficile pour moi de devoir supporter des parents complètement homophobes. Pourtant je ne suis pas spécialement proche de mon père, même si j'ai de meilleurs rapports avec ma mère.

- On a tous nos petits secrets qu'on cache sous une bonne dose de sourires et de joie, qu'on finit par oublier nous-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seul et inactif, qu'on ne puisse pas ne pas y penser. Si Duo montrait à quel point ça le touche alors que, justement, c'est quand il est avec des gens pour le voir qu'il réussit à mettre tout ça de côté et ne plus y penser pendant quelques heures, ça ne servirait à rien.

- … De la philosophie/psychologie de comptoir, Trowa ?

- Dis-moi que ce que je viens de dire est faux.

.

Le regard bleu cobalt est doux. La chasse, le jeu, la proie et le prédateur ont disparu. Il n'y a plus que deux types qui se rapprochent en parlant d'une connaissance commune. Qui sont renvoyés à leurs propres passifs et ce qu'eux-mêmes se dissimulent et dissimulent aux autres en évoquant les démons d'une tierce personne.

Le regard bleu, perdu quelques instants dans l'observation de ses pensées, fait de nouveau le point sur le vert qui revient lui aussi de loin dans sa propre tête.

.

- Et toi, Trowa ? Quand tu penses à la famille de Duo, ça te renvoie à quoi qui te travaille dans ta vie, ton passé, tes problèmes cachés ?

.

Le sourire de Trowa s'étire d'un côté, ses yeux sont mystérieux.

.

- C'est pas le genre de choses que j'évoque comme ça, avec un presque inconnu, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien tenté blondinet, mais ça marche pas comme ça. Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Beh je te retourne la question : ça te renvoie à quoi ?

- Non mais tu l'as rêvée celle-là ? Echange d'info en règle, coco. Tu me dis rien, crois surtout pas que je te le dise.

- T'inquiète, je sais déjà.

.

Quatre affiche un air intéressé, sceptique aussi... Et un peu sur la défensive. On n'évente pas un tabou facilement sans risquer de faire du mal, on n'évoque pas quelque chose qu'on voudrait cacher autant à soi-même qu'aux autres sans risquer de toucher un point sensible.

.

- Ah ? Monsieur le bourrin plein de subtilités pense m'avoir cerné en si peu de temps ?

- Cerné ? Non. Depuis qu'on a commencé cette discussion, tu n'as pas cessé de me surprendre. Mais tu parles plus que ce que tu te rends compte, quand tu ne sais pas que la personne en face sait écouter.

.

Le blond rit. Il se compose de nouveau son air joueur, dissimule de nouveau sa fatigue et sa lassitude, sa douceur mélancolique aussi, sous une chape d'assurance et de provocation, le menton qui avance de quelques centimètres, posé dans la main, le coude sur la table.

.

- Alors, rouquin, c'est quoi mon petit secret ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te le dise. Tu ne l'admets pas toi-même.

.

Quatre plisse des yeux un instant.

.

- Je sais très bien ce qui peut me travailler et m'empêcher de dormir tard la nuit, merci pour moi. N'essaie pas de m'épargner.

- Ca concerne ta résolution de ne plus pratiquer les copains.

.

Trowa serait certain d'avoir vu tressaillir le blond, même s'il s'est vite repris et que la distance joueuse est toujours là.

.

- Tiens donc.

- Oui. Des questions existentielles sur tes relations passées. Ce qui a fait qu'elles ont merdé. Merdé à ce point, surtout. Au point où il y a un point de non retour dans la décision de se laisser tomber de nouveau amoureux ou pas. Des questions existentielles sur tes relations futures. Est-ce que tu leur permettras d'exister, déjà. Est-ce que tu es prêt à risquer de revivre les violences psychologiques – physiques ? – que tu as eu à essuyer plus tôt. Est-ce que...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ta gueule maintenant.

.

Le blond qui se renferme comme une huître. Le blond qui croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux plissés, cobalt qui foncent et se grisent tout à la fois. Son expression qui se fait dure.

.

- T'es peut-être suffisamment subtil pour deviner beaucoup de choses sous tes airs de bourrin, Trowa. Mais tu ne l'es pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il faut dire ou non. Le moment où il faut s'arrêter, à partir d'où on s'est fait comprendre et où continuer ne sert qu'à enfoncer le clou, retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

.

Trowa ne répond pas. Peut-être qu'il a en effet manqué de délicatesse. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu rester plus évasif. Ou alors garder ses impressions pour lui.

.

- Désolé.

.

Le blond ferme les yeux quelques secondes, la mâchoire un peu crispée. Puis son visage se relâche, son regard percute de nouveau le vert. Trowa voit toute la dureté et l'amertume de l'expression naturelle, à cet instant précis, de souvenirs désagréables et de doutes jamais confiés. De conflits qui, s'ils ont été réglés avec les personnes concernées, n'en sont pas moins toujours présents dans l'esprit. Il a l'impression de voir le blond pour la première fois, de voir son vrai visage. Il arrive à lui donner véritablement son âge, cette fois-ci : il ne lui paraît pas plus jeune que lui-même, contrairement à l'impression que le prof lui donnait, il a encore quelques minutes.

Trowa se sent bousculé par cette facette de Quatre qui n'a rien de l'innocence blonde qui le caractérisait jusque là (du moins physiquement, puisqu'en creusant un peu, c'était déjà quelqu'un de tout à fait différent qui apparaissait). Qui ne ressemble pas non plus au Quatre joueur et séducteur.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon. Un pseudo-ange qui cache bien son jeu, et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Ca n'a pas plu aux types successifs qui m'ont méchamment attirés à une époque. Ils pensaient tomber sur quelqu'un de malléable, ils se sont cassé les dents. On s'est usés jusqu'à la corde.

.

Trowa use des trésors de précaution pour formuler ses phrases. Le prof d'Arabe lui semble à la fois bien plus fort que ce qu'il lui était apparu jusque là, tout en étant entraîné sur un terrain glissant qui lui donne une fragilité dans le regard.

.

- Et... comment, en vous rendant compte des différences de ce que vous recherchiez et de ce que vous aviez cru percevoir chez l'autre, à tort, tu as continué dans ces relations jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'elles aillent trop loin dans l'insupportable pour mettre un terme à... tout le jeu de la recherche de l'être aimé ?

- Ah, la recherche de l'être aimé... Tout à l'heure tu parlais d'amour, d'être avec quelqu'un autant pour vos silences que vos discussions, pour une autre chose, pour une passion qui dépasse le corps et qui touche à une autre dimension... Le fameux « truc en plus »...

- Je n'ai pas été jusqu'à parler de tout ça, en tant que spectateur du phénomène jusqu'à maintenant mais...

- Moi, je peux t'en parler. Je les ai ressenties, toutes ces choses, tous ces trucs qui te font penser que ça serait cool une relation, quand même. J'excelle dans la connerie de tomber amoureux tout de suite, et d'investir toute ma vie à ça. J'excelle pour voir tous les aspects positifs dès le début, occulter les négatifs même quand ils sont inratables... Le problème c'est que j'ai aussi le chic pour choisir des types qui se révèlent être des murs dans lesquels foncer. Et pour y aller avec panache et entrain, même si je vois bien que la rupture va être inéluctable, brutale et précédée d'épisodes pas glop. Je m'accrochais trop vite pour ne plus vouloir aller jusqu'au bout par la suite. Je ne voulais pas voir, aussi. L'amour rend aveugle... Perso, ça me coupe de tous les sens... du sens commun, en fait. Quand je vois que je vais droit dans le mur, j'accélère. Je suis un peu extrémiste, j'imagine. Autodestructeur, sûrement. Du coup, maintenant, c'est niet pour les relations. Y'a un moment où il faut savoir prendre le problème à la source plutôt qu'essayer de mettre des pansements ridicules sur les fêlures du terrain de base sur lequel est bâti tout le reste. Ca marche pas comme ça.

- ...

- Alors, Monsieur Je-te-cerne-quand-tu-parles, tu l'avais pas vu, tout ça, hein ? Ca va, je te fais pas trop peur ?

- Si. Carrément. Je ne veux plus me trouver un copain, c'est clair.

.

Le blond secoue la tête, dans un sourire qui illumine de nouveau toute sa face. Son visage a perdu de son amertume. L'ange-qui-cache-son-jeu est de retour, sans composition, cependant. Un peu comme si Trowa réussissait à voir le type plus profond en même temps que celui qui est décontracté, pas superficiel mais presque. Un peu comme quand il regarde Duo, le voit de très bonne humeur, complètement à sa joie du moment, tout en étant capable d'apercevoir la petite ombre de ses parents qui plane dans la profondeur de ses yeux, pas présente à son esprit sur le coup mais pas totalement absente non plus.

.

- C'est con de t'arrêter sur ce que je viens de te déballer. Tu parles avec un type amer et désillusionné. Faut pas que tu m'écoutes. Je refuse l'aide de quiconque, je refuse qu'on entre dans ma vie privée, je refuse qu'on me fasse faire quelque chose même si je sais que ce n'est pas une connerie – ou que ça m'éviterait de faire une connerie. Surtout quand on ne me dit pas clairement ce qu'on veut et que je suis censé comprendre des choses trop subtiles pour moi... Je dis beaucoup de conneries en vrai.

- Euh... Non, ça a l'air sensé de ne pas donner à quelqu'un toute sa confiance pour ne pas risquer d'être démoli derrière. Ca me parle en tout cas. Ne pas indiquer tes faiblesses à la personne la mieux placée pour les utiliser contre toi et te foutre à terre, tout ça...

.

Le rire tout en souffle est de retour.

.

- Finalement t'es rafraîchissant comme type.

- Euh... Ah ? Tu changes vite d'avis, toi.

- Les quelques personnes à qui j'ai eu l'occasion de parler de ça, ça les a transformées en bisounours qui étaient trop serviables, trop prévenants... Des mecs que je prenais pour des bons potes réglos et qui se transformaient en courtisans qui voulaient absolument que je sorte avec eux pour me montrer à quel point, eux, ils étaient bien.

- Et... Eux aussi tu les as changés en sales cons violents et manipulateurs ?

- Non, je t'ai dit. Couper le mal à la racine. Plus de relation. Mais merci de sous-entendre que les précédentes qui se sont mal passées ont ma personnalité pour seules cause et origine.

- Ouais, nan, c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire.

- Bref. T'es rafraîchissant de ne pas vouloir me montrer à quel point tu pourrais me faire aimer être de nouveau dans une relation de couple.

- Ne m'approche pas, Quatre Winner. Tu me fais peur, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, finalement.

.

Le sourire en coin du blond réapparaît, s'étire. Le regard cobalt serait presque... reconnaissant ? Ah, mais si le blond avait peur que son petit laïus puisse pousser Trowa dans ses bras, il peut être rassuré, clairement. Le roux n'est pas suicidaire, en vrai. Jouer avec le feu, pourquoi pas, mais parler sérieusement de se maquer avec une bombe à retardement, très peu pour lui – et ce prof d'Arabe a tout du bel incendie en devenir, du mégot de cigarette très exactement, celui qui paraît inoffensif mais qui te réduit des hectares de forêt en cendres si tu le jettes n'importe où, jusqu'à se priver de combustible et s'étouffer lui-même.

La bombe s'étire sur sa chaise.

.

- Parfait. Ou pas. C'est peut-être dommage, finalement. T'es p't-être un peu différent des autres types que j'ai connus.

- Des connards avec qui t'es sorti ? Euh, ouais, carrément. De ceux que t'as rencontrés par la suite et qui ont voulu, en connaissance de cause, te rendre la foi en l'espèce masculine en sortant avec toi ? Beh... je suis normal, quoi. Quand y'a un panneau « alerte », je fuis. C'est un peu la même ineptie que la nenette qui pense être celle qui pourra faire revenir le bel homo dans le droit chemin des hétéros. Ca marche pas tout à fait comme ça.

.

Quatre acquiesce. Observe. Trowa a l'impression que si les yeux appréciateurs du blond balayaient sa stature, son visage, ses biceps jusqu'à maintenant, c'est sur son regard vert qu'ils s'attardent maintenant. Le miroir de l'âme, il paraît.

.

- C'est injuste, Trowa.

- Quoi exactement ? Que je ne veuille plus de toi comme CDI ? Fallait réfléchir avant de me raconter tout ça, profiter de mon intérêt initial et me mentir – encore que c'est pas une très bonne base de début quand même.

- Non, ce qui est injuste c'est que j'ai tout déballé pendant dix minutes, et qu'au final je me rends compte que soit ton écoute aiguisée t'as rendu attentif à la moindre parole que tu prononces, soit mon attention et ma propre subtilité sont défaillantes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que j'ai beau repasser notre conversation en boucle depuis le début dans ma tête, et je ne crois pas que tu m'aies donné un seul indice sur les doutes et les questionnements qui te pourrissent la vie, quand tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que d'y penser.

.

L'émeraude se teinte d'une lueur amusée. Pensive.

.

- J'imagine que ce serait plus juste que je te le dise.

- Moui.

- Et pourtant... On verra plus tard. Comme ça, si tu veux vraiment savoir, si tu veux que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce, tu seras obligé de chercher à me revoir.

- Je peux vivre sans savoir.

- Je peux vivre sans t'en parler. A toi de voir.

.

Le visage du blond s'enlumine de son sourire joliment calculateur. Analyse la situation.

.

- Je me trompe ou, malgré la trouille que je viens de te fiche, tu veux qu'on se revoie ?

- Eh, je suis pas cruel. C'est pas parce que tu es sorti de la liste de mes potentiels « futurs » que je coupe tous les ponts. Tu viens de me confier des trucs de ouf, mine de rien, à demi-mots. J'en suis conscient. Je sais pas si ça t'a fait du bien ou si tu parles de ça avec n'importe quel péquenot que tu rencontres, mais si tu veux en discuter encore, j'y suis ouvert.

- … Mmh. Et bien on se reverra, alors, Trowa. Compte sur moi.

- Parfait. Je vais me rentrer, moi. L'Happy Hour est fini et je reste un pauvre petit étudiant, faut pas que j'abuse. Puis j'imagine que tu vas bientôt emmener Duo chez toi ou chez lui...

- Moui. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, vu la situation avec Heero...

- Tu vas dans le mur, Quatre, avec Duo. Tu le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu continues. Que tu accélères. Tu me l'as dit toi-même.

.

La tête penchée sur la gauche, interrogative. Les yeux plissés, qui semblent tester quand la question suivante est posée.

.

- Tu me conseilles de ne pas le faire ?

- T'es un grand garçon, ça aussi tu me l'as dit. Tu gères. Tu as tes raisons d'agir comme tu le fais. A ta place je ne le ferais carrément pas. Mais moi, mes vieux démons, c'est ailleurs qu'ils se situent.

- Tu me nargues en en reparlant sans vouloir m'en dire plus.

- Un peu.

.

Clin d'œil du roux qui se lève et commence à s'habiller.

.

Le natté, à côté, se réveille d'une longue, looooongue conversation avec Louise. Il n'a absolument rien capté de ce qui s'est dit, de ce qui s'est échangé. Il n'a même pas conscience d'être là depuis une heure.

.

- Bah Trowa, tu pars déjà ?

- Et ouais gamin. Ma M2 ne s'obtiendra pas toute seule et je suis pas le seul à être sur le coup, alors faut que je bosse. Puis je te laisse avec ton quatre-heure... ton dîner, plutôt, vu l'heure. Salut Louise, contente de t'avoir croisée ! Wu Fei, j'arrive dans une minute, tu m'encaisseras ? Bon, je me grouille, j'ai un bus dans trois minutes, ça serait con de le rater.

- Bon, bah à plus tard alors. T'es libre ce week-end ?

- Si tu ne privilégie pas le sexe avec Blondie plutôt que me voir au final, pas de souci.

- Trowa, s'il te plaît, je suis proche de mon jumeau mais je ne veux pas spécialement entendre parler de sa vie sexuelle en long, en large...

- Hé, hé.

- … ET en travers, sale pervers.

- Désolée Puce. Mais la bave du crapaud a déjà atteint la blanche colombe que ton frère n'est plus depuis bien longtemps, tu le sais ça. Rah, j'ai pas le temps de parler de conneries ! Faut que je me barre. Juste... Eh Quatre !

.

Le blond qui interroge du regard doux que Trowa a découvert aujourd'hui, en penchant légèrement la tête.

.

- Tombe pas amoureux de moi, s'teu plaît. Ca risquerait de compliquer les choses.

- … P'tit con.

.

Le prof d'Arabe ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin avec un regard mi-consterné mi-amusé, une moue qui lui vaut un clin d'œil et une bouche souriante pleine de dents, de la part de Trowa qui file payer sa Chouffe avant que son bus ne s'en aille sans lui.

Quand Quatre quitte du regard la porte par laquelle le roux vient de disparaître, il voit les yeux de Duo le scruter avec suspicion.

.

- Vous avez parlé de _quoi_ exactement, en profitant de mon inattention momentanée ?

- Rien d'important, Duo. Par contre je me rentrerais bien, moi.

.

Le natté lui adresse un regard attristé et offusqué.

.

- Quoi ? Tu veux déjà partir ? Et puis... sans moi ?

.

Quatre se laisse une seconde de réflexion. Il repense rapidement à sa conversation avec Trowa. Au mur. A l'accélération. A Heero, là-bas, qui lui en veut. A Duo qui peut comprendre tout ça, bien sûr, il n'est pas con.

Il croise le regard améthyste, puis répond.

.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je t'embarque, moi. Et on se rentre chez toi, par contre. A la coloc' ça va pas le faire.

.

Même quand on sait qu'on fait une connerie, des fois, on n'arrive pas à se retenir. Même si on sait qu'on fait du mal à d'autre, qu'on va peut-être finir par se faire mal à soi... des fois c'est juste trop dur d'être rationnel. De réussir à gérer le relationnel.

Quatre décide qu'il peut bien poursuivre sa connerie sur sa lancée. Après tout, il a déjà pris une bonne vitesse pour s'enfoncer dans un mur nommé Heero, en embarquant Duo dans le choc avec lui. Peu importe, en vérité.

.

.

.

**To be continued !**

(en nuancé rouge et jaune cerclé de bleu, façon Retour vers le futur entre le 1 et le 2 et entre le 2 et le 3 ;D )

.

* * *

**Wala !**

J'espère que ça vous intéresse toujours parce que la suite est en cours...

Malheureusement, je me rapproche pour de vrai de l'échéance du "je n'ai _vraiment_ plus le temps d'écrire"...

En vrai, je l'ai déjà dépassée cette échéance. M'enfin !

.

Bises à tous, et à bientôt (je ne sais pas quand ^^ )

.

_NausS_


	5. Warm as a living ghost

**Hello people !**

Une petite suite, pour rassurer Lou Celestial ;D

.

**Pour :** Lou Celestial, donc, et aussi pour Naughty Luce (très égoïstement, pour relancer notre ping-pong, parce que j'attends la suite d'Indulto nom de Zeus !)

_(Raccourcissement de la partie présentation parce que c'est toujours la même depuis le début et qu'elle ne sert plus à grand chose, à ce stade de la fic, si vous en êtes arrivées jusque là :o) )_

.

Enjoy !

* * *

**.**

**Warm as a living ghost**

.

.

« Duo...

.

Des sourcils châtains froncés au-dessus d'un nez en trompette retroussé de laissez-moi-dodooooo. Le propriétaire des sourcils et du nez se tourne dos à la voix. Peut-être que celle-ci va l'oublier...

.

- Duo !

.

Ben tiens.

Un œil améthyste s'ouvre à contrecœur, se fait agresser par la lumière du plafonnier. 'Tain, il fait même pas encore jour. Et l'autre parasite s'est permis d'allumer la lampe.

.

- Mmh... Quoi ?

- Je dois aller en cours, je peux me servir dans ton frigo ?

- Moui. Demande pas, la prochaine fois. Pis me réveille pas non plus.

.

Le natté – pas natté, d'ailleurs, parce que le crétin de blond lui a _encore_ défait sa tresse au cours de la nuit – renferme son oreiller autour de son crâne et isole ses oreilles pour bien signifier au gêneur que c'est ce qu'il est : un gêneur...

.

- Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

.

… qui n'en a rien à foutre quand il lui tape la causette en chopant bruyamment ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Visiblement, le fait que Duo cherche à se faire oublier de la lumière/du bruit/du froid – tout ce qui se rapporte au réveil, en fait -, ça lui parle pas. RAC : rien à chaloir (parce qu'il faut rester poli, évitons le RAF).

Quand l'autre le secoue pour avoir une réponse, le châtain s'oblige à s'extraire de sa couette et ses coussins pour le regarder d'un œil torve qui, espère-t-il, en plus d'une réponse qui le satisfasse, le débarrassera de l'importun.

.

- Nan, je bosse deux ou trois jours par semaine en moyenne. Des fois plus quand mes collègues prennent leurs vacances. Mais on est beaucoup à faire mon secteur, on se relaie assez facilement. Du coup, les jours où je ne bosse pas, je _dors_ normalement, le matin.

- Ok, j'ai compris le message. Je te laisse. Bonne journée !

- Gnfgnf.

.

Ou « toi aussi », en langage Endormi.

Duo s'apprête à retourner bien gentiment dans les bras accueillants de Morphée. Il se sent déjà tout engourdi et en déconnexion totale avec la réalité, dans ces moments où on ne découvre qu'en se réveillant qu'on a commencé à rêver.

Mais ça, c'est quand on peut atteindre l'instant béni du rêve. Parce que pour lui, c'est un MIAAAAAAAAOOOOOOW encoléré et un sifflement furieux qui le font méchamment sursauter.

.

Le cœur qui bat vite, l'éveil total, la conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure.

.

- Et meeeerde. C'mort, me rendormirai plus, là.

.

De l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, un « Bordel ! » chuchoté un peu trop fort.

Et devant quand Duo émerge, un amas de vêtements qui bougent furieusement, puis un Quatre à un mètre de là, à poil, le pied griffé et l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Un regard penaud quand il croise les yeux de Duo qui puent encore le sommeil. Qui sont pleins de longs cheveux aussi.

.

- Je lui ai marché dessus, j'avais oublié que t'avais un chat, et il m'a griffé, et il voulait m'attaquer et du coup je lui ai jeté mes fringues dessus et il est encore moins content et je sais pas comment les récupérer... Je suis désolé !

.

Le châtain soupire avec un visage atterré, s'accroupit devant le tas de fringues qui se débat avec le chat, y plonge la main rapidement et en retire par la peau du cou une boule de poil qui crache de colère.

Il approche tout doucement son autre main jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle ne risque pas de passer par la déchiqueteuse Sacha-la-Boule, administre au chat quelques caresses pour le rasséréner un peu en le portant contre son torse.

.

- Prends tes fringues Quatre. J'espère qu'il te les a pas abîmés.

- Merci. Douche ?

- Pas le temps. Tu vas être en retard si je te rejoins.

- Même si c'est juste pour se laver ?

.

Visage penché, sourcils légèrement froncés de l'infirmier qui suspend les caresses sur son chat.

.

- Quel intérêt ? Nan, t'inquiète, me doucherai après. J'ai faim, maintenant que je suis réveillé. Vais me préparer du pain grillé, j'te fais quelque chose ?

.

La moue du blond est déçue. Boudeusement mignonne, aussi.

.

- T'es sûr ?

- Quatre, je prends pas de douche avec les types qui ne sont pas mes copains, si le but est juste de se laver. Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. J'aime bien ne pas tout mélanger.

- Bon, d'accord. »

.

En le voyant s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que recherche le blond de ses relations. Prendre une douche à deux, c'est juste de la perte de temps pour le prof qui a un horaire à respecter, non ? Si c'est seulement pour faire des câlins chastes et rapides, histoire de rentabiliser le fait de ne pas être seul... Non, rien à y gagner. Duo ne fait pas ça avec un type avec lequel il partage son pieu et quelques discussions autour d'une bière, mais rien d'autre. Et même avec Trowa, il n'a jamais fait ça.

.

.

.

**Appartement de Quatre et Heero**

**Jeudi, 23h30**

.

.

Heero n'est pas d'humeur. Comme souvent ces jours-ci.

Il se trouve passablement con.

Irascible dans sa passivité face à un Quatre à qui il n'a pas su faire capter que le fait qu'il voie régulièrement Duo ne lui plaisait pas.

Ou plutôt le lui a fait capter de manière pas très appropriée. En disant que peu importe. Puis que non en fait. En poussant le blond à bout, à force de prises de tête en alternance avec des moments où, finalement, tout bien regardé, la situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. En jouant au con.

En lui en voulant là où il s'en voulait lui-même.

.

Le prof d'économie est conscient qu'il s'y est très mal pris pour parler de Tout Ca avec son collègue et accessoirement meilleur pote. Il est conscient que le blond n'avait pas cherché à mal la première fois qu'il s'était tapé le natté même s'il aurait largement pu éviter la connerie. Mais qu'il pensait l'incident clos après qu'ils en ont parlé ensemble trois jours plus tard. Qu'il n'avait pas eu dans l'intention de revoir l'ex de Heero, sauf que ledit Heero a merdé à son tour. Qu'il a mal choisi son moment pour le faire. Que le blond est tombé sur le natté pile ce soir-là. Qu'il était en colère de ne pas savoir ce que le prof d'éco voulait, pourquoi il continuait de lui en vouloir.

Et que, dans sa psychologie toute personnelle, Quatre s'était dit que quitte à ce qu'Heero lui en veuille, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

.

En gros, Quatre s'était enfoncé exeuprès, en connaissance de cause. A corps perdu dans la provoc' automatique pour ne pas dire systématique. Et, le pire, c'est qu'Heero savait dès le début que ça risquait de tourner comme ça. Pour commencer à connaître le blond, pour savoir comment il gérait (très mal, parfois) ses relations, il savait que la réaction du prof d'Arabe à sa propre humeur girouettique ne pourrait être que mauvaise – même s'il n'avait pas pris en compte la possibilité que Duo soit en plus dans les parages à ce moment-là, ce qui rendrait la situation encore plus dramatique pour les deux colocataires.

.

Heero sait qu'il a foiré autant que Quatre, même si quelqu'un de normalement constitué à la place de son collègue n'aurait pas choisi la thérapie par le choc et la confrontation.

.

C'est pourquoi il est passablement énervé, ce soir, alors qu'il frotte son assiette, après avoir achevé ses pâtes carbo saupoudrées d'une bonne dose de gruyère qui a vicieusement accroché le fond quand il a passé le tout au cro-onde.

Il est énervé parce que, quand il est passé voir le blond dans sa classe à la pause, quand il a pris sur lui pour aller le trouver et lui dire tout ça, peut-être s'en excuser – encore qu'il fallait pas tirer la queue du cochon trop loin – celui-ci lui a froidement dit en guise d'accueil, et juste après un bonjour distant, qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Duo.

Heero aurait dû profiter que le sujet était _subtilement_ mis sur la table pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait dû ne pas se laisser provoquer comme ça. Il aurait dû ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du blond visiblement en colère après son irascibilité latente des derniers jours et après son acharnement à lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas en vérité, quand ça allait mieux.

.

Au lieu de ça, au lieu de contourner le piège-à-mâchoire tendu devant lui avec la discrétion et l'argutie d'un bonbon offert à un gamin par un caïman qui aurait caché la friandise au fond de sa gorge, il a sauté dedans.

Il a senti ses traits se durcir, ses yeux bleus se plisser. Il n'a même pas pu se payer le plaisir de voir le regard apeuré de son coloc' – qui est la réaction logique de tout être humain un jour confronté à _ce_ regard – car celui-ci avait très stratégiquement détourné les yeux de son interlocuteur-d'une-phrase pour lire une copie qui, aux vues de ses sourcils blonds froncés, ne s'approchait pas exactement de la perfection. Il l'avait juste ignoré. Et Heero, qui aurait encore pu faire une dernière pirouette pour rattraper un enchaînement raté, a terminé de vautrer sa performance de mec compréhensif et déculpabilisant en claquant violemment la porte et en marchant à grand pas furieux dans le couloir jusqu'au Graal en plastique blanc rempli de café qui l'attendait sans doute quelque part.

Les élèves qui ont assisté à cette scène, s'ils n'ont pas pu saisir ce que les deux profs se sont dit, ont été proches de demander la mise en place d'une cellule psychologique pour parler de l'expérience traumatisante de laquelle ils venaient d'être témoins. Jamais, de mémoire d'élèves du lycée XY (donc pas plus de quatre ans, cinq pour les redoublants récidivistes, puisque la mémoire des anciens lycéens s'éteint avec leur départ de l'établissement vers d'autres horizons, quand ils ont passé leur bac et peuvent officiellement passer du côté de ceux qui parlent de « ces petits cons » pour désigner ce qu'ils étaient encore quelques mois auparavant...), on n'avait jamais vu le beau et charmant prof d'économie Yuy se mettre en colère. Pas plus que le séduisant et (apparemment) inoffensif prof d'Arabe Winner dont la gentillesse et la douceur acidulées par son humour corrosif étaient adulées par tous... Et on savait qu'ils s'appréciaient, qu'ils montaient parfois des projets ensemble avec leurs élèves communs dans la joie et la bonne humeur de tout le monde...

Du coup, ça a choqué.

.

Heero s'en veut, là, de ne pas avoir su répliquer correctement. De ne pas avoir su laisser Quatre débiter sa pique bien sentie, de ne pas avoir su la laisser glisser sur lui pour évoquer ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

.

Il en est à une demi-heure de vaisselle parce qu'il a négligé les reliefs de ses sept derniers repas et que Quatre n'est pour une fois pas passé derrière lui, ses habitudes de maniaques étant visiblement moins tenaces que sa rancœur. Du coup, quand le prof d'économie prend son verre pour le rincer à son tour, blasé par tant d'eau et de produit à la pomme, il le laisse bêtement échapper.

Il _sait_ qu'il est un abruti fini alors même que son réflexe de sauvetage verresque se déclenche et qu'il voit comme q'il en était spectateur la suite des événements arriver : il essaie de rattraper le verre alors que celui-ci a déjà rebondi sur le métal de l'évier et s'est explosé en six morceaux et quelques miettes. Il ne peut qu'assister à l'empalement de son index et son majeur droits sur un bout de Duralex assassin, quand ses doigts se referment sur les ruines du contenant.

.

« PUTAIN ! Aaaaaah...

.

Le prof d'éco souffre le martyr. Ce qui lui fait peur là, c'est que la blessure soit profonde, lui ait taillé un nerf, un tendon, un muscle, un os... Peut-être un doigt entier ? Non, quand il ouvre la main gauche avec laquelle il a entouré la droite en un nouveau réflexe douloureux - encore un, il est _on fire_ aujourd'hui! - , aucun doigt superflu ne lui reste dans la paume. Bon, c'est déjà ça.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

.

S'il avait la tête à ça, Heero pourrait se rendre compte qu'il a vraiment merdé en ne parlant pas à Quatre ce matin : vue la voix angoissée et concernée du blond quand il se pointe pour savoir pourquoi son coloc' a hurlé comme un goret à l'abattoir, il est certain que le blond est ouvert à toute possibilité de réconciliation, qu'il est toujours inquiété par sa santé... bref, que c'est toujours un bon ami, même s'il y a des bouts de sa personnalité qu'on effacerait avec joie et ravissement.

Mais Heero _n'a pas_ la tête à ça. Il essaie de ne pas pleurer parce que _boys don't cry_. Mais putain, c'est dur parce que ça fait douiller, bordel.

.

En guise d'explications, il montre ses doigts sanguinolents à un prof d'Arabe qui grimace. Le blond ne raffole pas de voir le liquide rouge sombre qui circule dans les veines de tout un chacun et, quand il donne son sang, il détourne toujours prudemment les yeux de l'aiguille qu'on s'apprête à lui planter dans le bras.

.

- 'Tain, mais comment tu t'y es pris... ? Laisse-moi voir.

- Nan, c'est bon. Pas la peine que tu tombes dans les pommes.

- T'inquiètes, tant que c'est pas mon sang qui pisse comme ça, je peux limiter le malaise à devenir blanc-transparent et à avoir envie de gerber tout le reste de la journée sans mettre pour autant à exécution.

- Génial.

- Nan, sérieux, Heero. Laisse-moi regarder ça. Qu'on sache si je t'emmène aux urgences de la main ou pas.

.

Un ricanement bleu-mer-de-Russie. Jaune, en vrai, le ricanement. Grimaçant de aïe-bordel-ça-fait-mal-mettons-ça-sous-l'eau-pour-noyer-la-douleur-tiens-c'est-rigolo-ça-coule-rouge.

.

- Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Un jeudi soir, avec toutes les soirées étudiantes, les urgences elles vont être blindées, là ! J'en suis pas sorti avant quatre heures du mat' parce que je le vois bien qu'en vrai, je suis pas une urgence.

.

Le propriétaire de deux yeux cobalts fermés pour un court secouement de tête exaspéré se permet d'exprimer l'aberrant du raisonnement de son coloc' en un soupir bien audible.

.

- Et tu vas faire quoi en attendant ? Espérer que les bouts de verres qui y sont fichés sortent tous seuls comme des grands et que ça se recouse par magie ? J'ai beau être blond et pas très grand, je m'appelle pas Colin Crivey et toi t'es pas Harry Potter même si tu sais pas plus dompter tes noirs cheveux que lui. Faut qu'on y aille.

.

Apparemment, le prof d'économie ne goûte pas les références littéraires du blond, pas dans cette situation en tout cas.

Il se penche sur ses doigts qui saignent encore, repère que, oui en effet, y'a des miettes de verres qui semblent toujours présentes dans ses appendices digitales. Bordel.

.

- Je vais enrouler tout ça dans des compresses, on verra à quoi ça ressemble demain.

- Heero, t'es sérieux là ? T'en as d'autres des bonnes idées comme ça ? Tu la vois pas venir la croûte qui colle à la gaze quand t'essaie de l'enlever ? Tu les imagines pas les bouts de Duralex qu'il faudra extraire en rouvrant la plaie parce que c'est pas les couvrir qui les fera partir ?

.

Les yeux bleu foncé se posent un instant sur la pendule au mur qui affiche quasi minuit, puis sur ses doigts ruinés, et leur propriétaire semble évaluer les pour et les contre en un violent combat intérieur. « Il est taaaaard. - _Oui mais ça fera mal après_. - Mais faut au moins une demi-heure de route, c'est loooooin ! - _Et demain ça sera toujours tout aussi loin et y'aura les embouteillages de journée en plus. -_ Mais je suis fatiguééééé. - _Oui mais faudra aller s'occuper de ça dans tous les cas et tu donnes cours et tu n'es pas payé les deux premiers jours de congé maladie et faudra rouvrir et ça fera mal_. - Mais il est taaaaar... _MAINTENANT tu arrêtes de faire le con et tu remercies Quatre qui se propose pour passer la moitié de la nuit avec toi à l'hôpital alors qu'il y gagne rien à part que tu cesses de geindre._ »

.

- … J'ai pas le choix, hein ?

- Nop. Et moi non plus. Allez, emballe ta charcuterie de doigts dans un torchon pour pas en foutre partout – non Heero, _propre_ le torchon, t'es intelligent mais qu'est-ce que t'es con des fois ! - et prends tes papiers et ta carte vitale pendant que j'appelle l'ascenseur.

.

.

.

**Vendredi, 1h26**

**Urgences de la main**

.

.

La salle d'attente n'est pas bondée. Mais c'est un leurre.

Parce que toutes les dix minutes en moyenne, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive pour une urgence plus urgente que les autres, et qui passe devant tout le monde.

.

On _sait_ pourquoi on doit attendre.

On _sait_ que les autres gens ont plus de raisons que soi de passer.

Qu'ils se sont fait déchiqueter la main par un chien agressif. Par une roue de voiture traître. Par un couteau à huître belliqueux.

On le _sait_.

.

Rationnellement, on l'accepte. Parce qu'on est philanthrope et humaniste et tout ça... Plus égoïstement, parce que nous aussi, quand on aura un pouce décroché du reste de la main à remettre en place, on aimera faire partie des urgences urgentes...

.

Mais à près d'une heure trente du matin, la rationalité, ça recoud pas son homme.

Et le fait de _savoir_ n'empêche pas la nervosité de la perte de temps sciente et en connaissance de cause de s'installer, de faire sautiller fébrilement les jambes, de faire se tordre les pouces avec agacement et de soupirer toutes les trente secondes, montre en main.

Ca n'empêche pas d'exaspérer l'ami fidèle qui vous accompagne et qui a eu la bonne idée, lui, d'emmener des copies à corriger pour passer le temps et rentabiliser sa nuit de non-sommeil - c'est pas comme si le blond avait passé la moitié de la nuit précédente à chevaucher un étalon à longue queue (châtaine, bande de crevardes) : il n'a paaaas du tout besoin de dormir. D'un autre côté, Heero songe que devoir accorder des points en plus à tous ses élèves pour cause d'excédent de sang sur ses corrections, c'est pas gégé. Il peut attendre, pour corriger les devoirs surveillés de ses cancres, d'être dans de meilleures conditions physiques. D'avoir les doigts pas coupés en deux, par exemple.

Rah, ce que c'est long ! Et un soupir en plus.

.

- Heero, je t'aime, mais là je n'aurai aucun scrupule à finir de couper tes doigts pour t'étouffer avec, si tu continues à être stressant comme ça.

- Gnagna.

- Quoique ça serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ca les ferait te prendre en charge plus vite.

- Et on m'emmènerait à l'autre bout de la ville pour ça, parce que les urgences de la main ne prennent pas en charge les obstructions des voies aériennes, même si c'est par les propres doigts du patients. »

.

Quatre s'illumine du sourire typique qu'il adresse au prof d'éco quand celui-ci casse une de ses blagounettes par trop de pragmatisme, et Heero se rend compte que ça fait presque dix jours qu'il n'a plus vu cette expression sur la face de son colocataire.

Merde. Ils se sont pris le bec à ce point ? Alors que le blond sourit même dans les situations dramatiques en temps normal ? Même quand il évoque ses troubles passés amoureux, même si c'est de l'ironie, du sourire jaune comme le Soleil, du sourire à ses propres dépends comme ça ne devrait pas être permis de ne pas se prendre au sérieux comme ça... ?

Ca fait chier, un peu.

Bon. Il faut se souvenir de ça, il faut être capable d'aller de l'avant.

Il faut savoir prendre sur soi, oublier ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui s'est passer plus tôt dans la semaine... Se focaliser sur nos propres travers, oublier ceux des autres – de l'unique autre, en l'occurrence – et pardonner.

.

Sauf que si Heero n'était pas énervé à cause de tout ça, il n'aurait sûrement pas cassé un verre tout à l'heure. L'interne qui l'a accueilli façon bouledogue au saut du lit ne l'aurait pas pris de haut, ne lui aurait pas signifié qu'en gros le brun allait lui faire perdre son temps avec une broutille – nan mais sérieux, c'est pas rentable d'être réveillé au milieu de sa garde pour même pas un doigt arraché... L'interne en question avait fait la moue mais avait dû estimer qu'il faudrait quand même faire quelque chose, médicalement parlant, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas renvoyé chez lui – monde cruel.

C'est donc de la faute de Quatre s'il a cassé ce verre et s'il se retrouve coincé ici à presque deux heures du matin.

Et, finalement, il lui en veut de nouveau.

Il essaie d'étouffer une petite voix aux accents de Soleil qui chante dans sa tête un air bien connu des manifestations auxquelles il lui arrive de participer, en tant que prof...

.

_Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrièreuh_

_C'est la politique-tique-tique d'Heero pas content..._

.

.

.

**Vendredi, 3h00**

**Urgence de la main toujours (et avec le souriiiiiire !)**

.

.

« Quatre...

- Mmh.

.

Pas la force de répondre mieux que ça. Le prof d'Arabe est exténué, plié en quatre sur sa chaise en position fœtale, un verre fumant en équilibre précaire sur un de ses genoux, pour essayer de ne pas mourir à chaque minute de plus passée dans le bourdonnement d'activité qui s'agite en permanence autour d'eux et la lumière crue des néons salement réfléchie par les murs/sol/plafond/patients vaguement blanc-gris teintés de taches rouges - les patients, pas le reste.

Inutile de dire que des centaines d'urgences urgentes leur sont encore passées devant.

.

- Ton café ne fait pas effet.

- Pourquoi t'dis ça...

.

Même pas assez de conviction pour élever la voix et exprimer le point d'interrogation à la fin de sa question.

.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que tu le boives pour ça. Et que vu que tu t'endors à moitié, t'es plus parti pour te le renverser dessus que pour l'utiliser à des fins anti-somnolentes.

-Mmh.

.

Le blond se redresse, frotte ses yeux bouffis de sommeil. Dire qu'à la base, il venait à la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane bon-dodo et ainsi dormir _tôt_, quand il a trouvé son ami et sa phlébotomie involontaire des doigts. Arf. Ne pas trop y penser.

.

Heero s'est assis par terre depuis quelques demi-heures, adossé aux jambes de son coloc' au début, la tête tombant en arrière sur ses cuisses, leur attirant des regards au choix outrés ou attendris.

Juste roulé en boule, ses genoux soutenant son menton, quand son meilleur pote a commencé à vouloir faire pareil sur sa chaise.

Il est un peu dans le coltard, le brun, l'anesthésiant/antalgique/analgésique - il en sait rien et il s'en fout - qu'on lui a donné pour le faire patienter n'étant pas que local. Mais ses doigts sont encore suffisamment douloureux pour l'empêcher de piquer un roupillon – sans compter que les Doc le feraient encore patienter plus longtemps, il en est sûr, s'ils le voyaient faisant gentiment dodo par terre.

En gros, il se sent comme s'il avait bu un petit pack de bière qui l'aurait mis trop mal pour pouvoir fermer les yeux sans que tout tourne – alors dormir c'est même pas la peine – et qu'il s'était grillé un petit joint plutôt chargé par dessus le marché – ce qu'il n'a plus fait depuis quelques années déjà... Putain, il est déjà devenu le vieux con qu'il s'était promis ne jamais être...

Il se sent dans cette atmosphère cotonneuse où on a des révélations (foireuses) comme celle qui vient de précéder par exemple, et où, bizarrement, on se trouve prêt à déclarer des choses qu'on ne se risquerait pas forcément à affirmer en étant sobre. Qu'on ne dirait pas de la même manière, plutôt.

.

Il songe qu'il va être pas mal handicapé avec sa main droite invalide pour au moins une semaine. Au moins.

Il songe qu'il va devoir se faire aider. Qu'il va devoir trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien lui accorder de son temps.

Qu'accessoirement, le quelqu'un en question, il le connaît déjà mais que c'est pas la joie entre eux deux depuis quelques jours. Même si les quatre dernières heures semblent avoir instauré une trêve tacite entre les deux camps retranchés.

Il a intérêt à ne pas laisser le temps à son ego de reprendre contenance par dessus l'anesthésiant embrumant, et à s'expliquer correctement et rapidos avec son poto. Avant d'être emmené pour se faire charcuter la main à des fins médicales, par exemple.

.

Le blond, lui, s'oblige à garder les yeux ouverts pour regarder son café et y tremper ses lèvres. Il doute que même ça le tienne éveillé, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. On ne parle même pas du goût du truc proposé par la machine à café du pauvre, dans la salle d'attente de laquelle il a eu le temps de compter douze fois les soixante-six dalles du plafond (plus quinze carrés de néons). La nourriture intellectuelle est presque inexistante. Et l'intellect n'est de toute façon plus en état de s'en satisfaire.

Quatre pense au fait que Heero et lui ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis plusieurs jours, avant ce matin où son colocataire est venu lui parlé. Qu'ils s'étaient ingéniés à ne pas se croiser, plus exactement. C'est quand même beaucoup plus simple de gérer un conflit en ne le gérant pas.

Pourtant, le prof d'économie est là, avec lui, et ça semble facile.

Mais Quatre a appris à se méfier du On-Off alternant de son vis-à-vis. Surtout quand celui-ci se lève, s'étire maladroitement puis s'assied sur la chaise à côté de lui avec l'air vaseux du mec bourré qui s'apprête à faire une déclaration éthylico-philosophique ponctuée d'un « Je t'aaiiiime mec ! » du genre qu'on préférerait ne pas se rappeler le lendemain matin.

Mais Heero n'est pas bourré. Il n'est pas dans la love attitude de l'alcool du débutant.

C'est du sérieux qui se démarque dans ses yeux à moitié fermés. C'est du pragmatique qui tourne dans les brumes de sa tête.

.

« Salut.

- … Euh... 'Lut.

.

Le blond ne l'aidera pas. Il en est physiologiquement incapable, en fait. A cette heure-ci, il aimerait _vraiment_ faire une sieste, non, une nuit en fait, parce qu'il a trop peu dormi au cours de la précédente. Puis qu'il est trois heures du mat', aussi, accessoirement.

.

Le brun semble mal-à-l'aise, ce qui paraît un minimum dans leur situation, à lui qui se remet dans l'atmosphère tendue des derniers jours parce que c'est ce qu'il veut évoquer.

.

- Tu... vas bien ?

- Fatigué.

.

Non, le blond ne l'aidera pas. Et le brun n'a qu'à se dépatouiller. Quatre ne sait pas bien pourquoi Heero entame un dialogue fumeux, aromatisé à la morphine et au pavot, pourquoi il semble prendre la température alors que la soirée, même si elle est loin d'être le contexte rêvé, est la meilleure qu'ils aient passée ensemble depuis moult.

.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser, en fait.

- … ? T'as pas à faire ça.

.

Et Quatre le pense, dans la partie de son cerveau qui lui octroie un reste de tonus, raison pour laquelle il n'est pas encore éclaté par terre, et qui active ses muscles buccaux et linguaux – on est aux urgences, faut rester clinique.

S'il a saisi qu'un Heero défoncé à l'anesthésiant s'apprête à lui parler de leur situation des dix derniers jours, le bond ne comprend pas trop d'où sort son excuse.

Bon, ok, il en veut au brun de ne pas être en accord avec lui-même d'une demi-heure à l'autre.

Il lui en veut de ne pas savoir ce qu'il veut.

.

Mais il est parfaitement conscient aussi que tout est parti de lui à la base. Même si à cette heure-ci il ne regrette plus rien, il préfère juste ne pas y penser, parce qu'il est lasse d'une histoire qui a commencé il y a sept ans et de laquelle il n'est qu'une victime collatérale... qui l'a peut-être un peu cherché. Mais collatérale quand même.

M'enfin, après tout, il a bien continué dans la même pente glissante. Il est bien retourné voir le natté. Alors pourquoi Heero devrait-il s'excuser ?

.

La question, le véritable problème, c'est que, là, excuses où pas, Quatre se fout un peu de savoir ce que Heero lui veut. Parce qu'ils sont dans une trêve tacite.

Parce que, quand ils n'y sont pas, le prof d'Arabe n'a juste plus envie d'entendre parler de tout ça. Il peut vivre en froid avec son coloc'. Il peut s'en accommoder sur le long terme. Ca serait con, certes. Mais il _est_ con. Et conscient de cet état de fait.

.

Le prof d'économie, lui, ne semble pas de cet avis. Il reprend de sa voix traînante de fatigue et de drogué des hôpitaux.

.

- Si. Je ne t'ai pas dit comment tu aurais dû réagir, je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi je t'en voulais, et du coup... Bref. C'est normal que tu sois retourné le voir.

- Ah, tu trouves?

.

Heero qui lui donne son absolution ? Mais quelle idée. Merci la douleur et les calmants, non ?

.

- Oui, enfin... Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire. Mais c'est tout. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là-dessus. On est adultes. On peut passer au-delà de ce genre de conneries... Tu te tapes un mec qui est mon ex. Point. Ca fait sept ans, c'est tout. J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Je préférerais que ce ne soit plus le cas, mais je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu continues. Ca ne me regarde pas.

- Tu le penses vraiment ou tu es dans un bon jour et demain ce sera de nouveau la tempête ?

.

Quatre se trouve chié. Et il sait qu'Heero penserait de même, si seulement il était en état de penser. Et que ça serait normal : le brun vient s'excuser, lui dit purement et simplement qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, même si Quatre n'est pas du tout sûr qu'il se souviendra de cette discussion d'ici quelques heures... et le blond l'envoie promener à mi-mot.

C'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment, la girouette, ça va bien cinq minutes. Que l'irrégularité sied à Heero autant qu'une marée trop haute alors qu'on veut ramasser des moules, et que Quatre reçoit les vagues montantes et descendantes avec lassitude, maintenant.

.

- Je suis en colère contre moi, Quatre. Pas contre toi.

- Putain, j'aurais jamais deviné. Je ne suis pas un miroir, Heero. Je ne suis pas un punching-ball. Merci, j'ai déjà donné. Si tu as des reproches à me faire, fais-les jusqu'au bout. Si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, vas-y, mais ne passe pas ta colère sur moi en attendant de t'en rendre compte. C'est une dynamique que je fuis et pour laquelle j'ai cessé de me poser en couple, ne deviens pas comme ça à ton tour.

.

_Ne me fais pas penser que tous les types qui gravitent autour de moi deviennent cons de ma faute. Je t'en supplie._

Quatre ne prononcera jamais ces mots à voix haute même soûlé de fatigue, et pourtant, c'est bien le fond du problème pour lui, depuis le début.

Merder un peu, beaucoup parfois, pour commencer. Quelque chose de pardonnable, si expliqué correctement. Sauf que les explications ne sont pas demandées, pas écoutées, coupées, ou ne viennent pas, ne sont pas telles qu'il faudrait pour que ça aille mieux. Du coup le mécanisme véreux se met en branle, toujours : fauter, ne pas se prendre de foudre directement. Mais cultiver un terrain délétère sur lequel ses relations pourrissent.

Avant, ça ne touchait que les types avec lesquels il sortait. Là, c'est son meilleur pote qu'il a poussé à bout. Loi des séries ? Ou lien de cause à effet ? Le blond prie pour que ce soit la première possibilité.

.

- …

- Désolé, Heero. J'ai merdé. Je continue de merder en connaissance de cause. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Plus tu m'en veux, plus je te pousse à m'en vouloir. C'est mon fonctionnement, je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je suis désolé que ça nous pourrisse même si on n'est pas en couple.

.

Bon, bah finalement, il l'a dit.

Le brun le regarde avec des yeux doux, oui, vraiment, ce n'est pas l'effet médicamenteux. Avec un sourire, le premier peut-être, le premier vraiment franc en tout cas, depuis deux semaines.

Quatre a déjà évoqué avec lui ses déboires amoureux. Il sait combien c'est compliqué pour le blond d'en parler. De s'en excuser.

.

- Bon. Je te l'ai dit, moi j'ai pas été clair non plus. Ca doit être ta gueule d'ange, on n'a pas envie de t'en vouloir vraiment.

- Youhou.

- Bref. J'ai laissé les choses pourrir. Je savais très bien que je m'en voulais d'être touché par tout ça, de ne pas être aussi peu concerné que ce que je le devrais dans cette situation... J'ai reporté une partie de ma colère sur toi. Ce n'est pas _que_ de ta faute.

.

Le blond sourit lui aussi.

C'était pas si compliqué, finalement.

Quelque part, ça le rassure quand même sur lui-même.

Il boit une lampée de son café qui commence à refroidir dangereusement, contourne la menace qu'il passe de pas-glop à pas-consommable-du-tout-n'essaie-même-pas-ça-va-te-rendre-malade. Au pire, ils sont à l'hôpital, faudrait pas aller loin pour se faire soigner d'une intoxication alimentaire à base de café périmé.

.

- Ok. Ca me va. Bon. On peut en parler maintenant.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De la raison pour laquelle tu t'en veux.

- Te l'ai dit. Je préférerais ne pas te voir comme un traître à ton sang quand je sais que tu as été avec lui. C'est parce que j'en ai été incapable que je m'en suis voulu.

.

Le blond sent bien que, même si le message premier n'est pas celui-là et que le prof d'éco a un peu de mal à s'exprimer clairement, la perspective que Duo et Quatre soient amenés à se revoir le dérange. Ca ennuie le blond. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Enfin, si, quand même.

Le prof d'Arabe essaie de mettre la minute sincérité à profit pour pousser le problème plus loin que ce que ne veut bien le faire son collègue.

.

- Ok. La question que je te pose, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi, au-delà de la colère de mal prendre tout ça alors qu'il « n'y a aucune raison pour », tu la ressens cette colère ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être parce que je suis possessif, ou jaloux. Parce qu'il refait sa vie de son côté sans sourciller de m'avoir revu. Parce que je suis un sale con aigri et célibataire qui préférerait que tu ne t'amuses pas avec un type que je n'avais pas vu depuis sept ans... Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

.

Le sourire du blond se fait en coin. Il voit un peu plus clair dans la tête de Heero. S'il s'est déjà demandé pourquoi le brun était en colère option On-Off, et pas simplement en pétard absolu devant la « trahison » initiale, il se rend compte que c'est parce qu'Heero ne perçoit pas ça comme une vraie trahison. Que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que le natté, un autre ex, ça ne lui aurait même pas fait lever un sourcil. Exploiter ce filon.

.

- Tu ressentirais la même chose si c'était une autre relation ancienne que Duo ?

- … Non. En fait, là, à part lui, je ne me souviens de la tête d'aucun de mes ex.

- A ce point ?

.

Les pauvres, songe Quatre. C'est cruel. Y'en a quand même qui ont duré plusieurs mois, dont un qui a partagé trois ans de la vie du prof d'éco.

.

- Non, j'exagère. Mais... Je sais pas. Duo c'était mon petit secret. Mon petit crime à moi. Mon acte manqué. Celui pour lequel j'ai risqué pas mal de trucs, quand même. C'était autre chose, quoi.

- _C'était_ autre chose?

.

Le brun semble réfléchir au milieu de la brume au sous-entendu du blond, à son insistance sur le prétérit. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui parle pour lui.

.

- Vous pouvez nous suivre, Monsieur. C'est votre tour. »

.

Quand Quatre voit son meilleur ami se tourner avec de grands yeux ravis vers l'infirmier qui l'emmène pour s'occuper de ses pauvres titits doigts meurtris, quand il le voit ne même pas lui jeter un regard, il se dit qu'Heero aura définitivement tout oublié demain. Et que ça l'emmerde un peu, quand même. Il espère que la petite piste de réflexion sur laquelle il l'a lancé, dans sa grande science et sagesse, sera explorée un peu plus en profondeur quand le brun aura reconnecter le pont cérébelleux entre ses deux hémisphères.

Il décide qu'il fera un récapitulatif de tout ça sur le chemin du retour avec son collègue – même s'il doit lui foutre vicieusement des coups dans les doigts pour que l'autre ne s'endorme pas parce que, non mais oh ! faudrait pas pousser mémé dans les orties et qu'il ose se pioter dans la voiture, le grand blessé.

Il fera un récapitulatif et relancera la piste de réflexion pour être sûr que le brun s'en souvienne demain.

Parce que Quatre a enfin accepté de comprendre que son collègue est toujours méchamment attiré par le natté même si ledit collègue n'en semble pas conscient lui-même. Oui, il a mis le temps pour capter ça. Mais, hé ! Heero ne l'a même pas encore vraiment compris, alors le blond a droit à son propre temps de latence, quand même.

Il songe que ce serait vraiment stupide que son meilleur pote ne profite pas de la rencontre fortuite avec le natté, il y a deux semaines, pour recommencer à le voir.

Pour voir.

.

.

.

**Samedi, 10h00**

**Ligne de bus 124**

.

.

Duo est songeur.

Il se demande un peu ce qu'il fout.

Il a bossé comme un chien toute la veille, comme chacun des peu nombreux jours qu'il accorde à sa vocation professionnelle (c'te blague...), et pourtant il est déjà en vadrouille dans un bus de ville sur une ligne qu'il n'utilise jamais d'habitude.

Il a sa trousse d'infirmier avec lui alors qu'il ne va pas au boulot. Officiellement.

Il porte son jean préféré, son sweat préféré, ses shoes préférées – il n'en a pas des masses, mais quand même – et il a pris un peu trop soin à se coiffer et se raser.

Un peu trop soin parce que, même quand il va voir des patients, même quand il sort dans un bar ou en boîte pour lever quelqu'un, il fait gaffe à comment il présente - les cheveux longs, ça fait vite crade chez un mec alors faut pas en rajouter avec le reste de la tenue - mais jamais à ce point.

.

Hier, il a taffé de 8h00 à 21h30 quasi non-stop – quasi, parce que sa boss est obligée de compter des temps de pauses minimals quand elle lui fait son emploi du temps, même si la moitié des breaks est en fait bouffée par du retard pris sur la route de chez un patient à l'autre – et il n'a pu checker son portable que peu de fois.

Plus exactement, quand le mobile a sonné, il a pris les appels des ses patients pour être sûrs qu'il ne se passait rien de sérieux. Quand ça a été le numéro de Quatre trois fois de suite, comme il savait qu'il ne sortirait de toute façon _pas_ ce soir quoi qu'il arrive, il a laissé courir.

Il n'avait repensé au blond que quand il était enfin pénard chez lui, à boire de la limonade devant ses mails – une canette de bière après une journée de boulot, il a assez vite découvert que c'était pas négociable, faut rester raisonnable et boire des bulles sans degré quand on peut pas les supporter.

.

Il avait rappelé.

Le bip, ça avait décroché. Duo avait fait d'entrer une blagounette dans laquelle il sous-entendait ne pas être sexuellement disponible pour le moment, veuillez rappeler plus tard ou vérifier le numéro auprès des services concernés.

« C'est pas Quatre. » avait juste déclaré la voix froide, au bout du fil.

Le natté a bugué quelques instants. Il n'avait plus entendu ce timbre à travers le filtre déformant du téléphone depuis sept ans, fallait le comprendre.

Et pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun doute quant au fait qu'Heero venait de répondre.

Ca l'a vaguement soûlé de sentir une petite pression sur sa poitrine, brève mais dont il ne pouvait nier l'existence.

.

- Oh. Salut. Y'a un problème avec le blond ?

- Non.

.

Duo sentait le malaise. Le sien autant que celui de son interlocuteur. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un script téléphonique comme quand il avait fait un bref passage en télémarketing, il y a des années pour pouvoir payer leur bouffe commune, à Trowa et lui. Ce script qui explique quoi dire dans tous les cas envisageables d'une conversation téléphonique, qui te donne des coups d'avance pour mener le débat où tu le veux.

Mais dans la vraie vie, les scripts, ça n'existe pas. Et là, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait mener son interlocuteur.

Alors on essayait de se raccrocher à la rationalité. Au pragmatisme. A ce qu'on savait.

.

- Je... Pourquoi tu décroches ? C'est toi qui as essayé de m'appeler dans la journée ?

- Oui.

-... Et... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Quatre m'a dit que tu es infirmier.

-... Oui ?

.

Sous-entendu : mais encore ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles par surprise pour me demander ça ?

Le natté était mort de sa journée, il avait juste envie d'éteindre son pc sans lire ses mails, finalement. Il n'était pas en état de déchiffrer les réponses monosyllabiques de son ex.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Parce que c'était bizarre de l'avoir au téléphone comme ça. Sans prévenir. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Parce que c'était bizarre cette impression que ça rouvrait quelque chose qui était savamment fermé depuis moult temps, alors que Duo ne se sentait pas de se pencher dessus justement ce soir.

.

- C'est parce que... En fait je me suis blessé hier, j'ai un pansement à faire changer tous les jours. Comme t'habites pas très loin, moins loin que l'hosto en tout cas, Quatre m'a dit que je pouvais peut-être te demander de passer... Ou que je passe. Parce que je connais pas d'autre infirmier, aussi.

.

Duo avait fermé les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Beaucoup d'informations à ingérer pour une fin de journée comme la sienne.

En gros, Heero voulait devenir son patient. Parce qu'il était en quelque sorte son dernier recours.

.

A l'autre bout du fil, son temps de réflexion avait dû alerter un peu.

.

- Si ça te dérange, je comprends, y'a pas de souci. Je contacterai quelqu'un d'autre, il doit bien y avoir un cabinet auquel je pourrais m'adresser...

- C'est bon, Heero. Je peux le faire. Ca ne me pose pas de problème.

- D'accord.

.

La voix semblait soulagée.

Duo avait préféré se dire que c'était simplement parce que le prof d'économie avait vraiment besoin pour lui changer son pansement.

.

- Il va juste falloir me dire avec un peu plus de précision ce qui s'est passé et à quoi ressemble ta plaie. »

.

Il était resté clinique. Professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, même quand il avait ri un peu à la sobre description de Heero à propos de l'expression qu'il avait dû arborer devant le Doc lui annonçant qu'il devrait revenir tous les jours pour soigner sa blessure et qu'il avait pensé aux embouteillages et à l'heure et demie de trajet que ça impliquait.

.

Après avoir raccroché, le natté s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'appel. Parce qu'il semblait totalement irrationnel. Invraisemblable. De ces coïncidences qui interpellent, puisqu'il n'avait rencontré Quatre que deux semaines auparavant, qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ancien amant et prof d'éco pendant sept années entières avant ça.

Mais non, son journal d'appel était formel. Trois communications ratées émises du portable de Quatre et une, son appel, qui avait abouti, finalement.

.

A dix heures du matin, trimbalé par un bus cahotant et lent comme pas deux – mais la voiture, en ville, c'est chiant... même s'il envisage sérieusement d'en acheter une bientôt. Puis pic de pollution responsabilise, aussi – l'infirmier se laisse porter vers un appart' qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois et dans lequel il s'apprête à retrouver son ex. Et peut-être aussi son plan cul.

TOUT va bien.

.

Au cours des années, il n'a jamais repensé à son ex prof d'économie en se disant que, peut-être, il le rencontrerait de nouveau. Que, peut-être, ils se reparleraient, se découvriraient en tant que personnes qui se sont connues il y a des lustres mais qui ont forcément changé... Il a forcément pensé à lui, juste pensé, mais il n'a jamais fantasmé sur des retrouvailles et des retombailles amoureuses. Sans fatalisme, il pensait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Que même s'il avait vécu avec son prof de lycée un truc de ouf qu'il n'avait retrouvé nulle part ailleurs, il devrait se maquer avec quelqu'un d'autre qui lui conviendrait tout autant. Mais quelqu'un _d'autre_.

Il ne fantasme pas plus sur leurs potentielles retrouvailles aujourd'hui. Mais le fait qu'elles soient effectives, et non plus seulement envisageables avec tellement de « si » qu'on pourrait faire rentrer New-York et sa Sky Line en canette de vingt-cinq centilitres, ça l'oblige à _imaginer_ ce qui se passera.

A faire des hypothèses.

Celle du silence tendu.

Celle de la distance toute professionnelle.

Celle de la cordialité.

Celle du fou rire.

Celle de la colère.

Celle du rien.

Celle à laquelle il ne songe pas, mais que ce sera forcément celle-là parce que rien ne se déroule comme prévu, quand on essaie de deviner ce que sera une rencontre. Une re-rencontre.

.

Et quand il bipe Heero pour lui dire qu'il est enfin arrivé en bas de son immeuble – il a découvert hier avoir toujours gardé le numéro de son prof, de nouveaux portables en nouvelles cartes Sim, ce qui le dérange un peu dans le fond... - il est certain qu'il ne ressortira pas indemne d'aujourd'hui.

Il se rend bien compte qu'il a mis trop de temps et d'attention dans sa préparation ce matin pour que cette entrevue soit anodine.

Il est bien conscient que ses réactions physiques et de bug téléphonique, hier soir, sont trop présentes à son esprit pour être normales.

Que sa relation avec son prof d'économie a toujours été là, planant au dessus de celles qui l'ont suivie. Planant au-dessus des coups de cœur. Des coups de foudre. Et même des plus ou moins platoniques coups d'amitié. Surtout récemment.

Il comprend, enfin, ce que Trowa a essayé de lui dire, la semaine dernière. Il comprend que le roux a mieux saisi que lui le fait qu'Heero reste un putain de fantôme dans sa vie.

.

Et que, malheureusement, on ne fait pas revivre les morts, on ne fait pas revenir les gens quand ils sont devenus froids. Qu'il voit le fantôme, mais que rien ne dit que le fantôme le verra. Rien ne dit qu'il est lui-même resté un fantôme pour son ex.

.

Il sait qu'il n'en sortira pas indemne, mais à un moment, il faut apprendre à ne plus se voiler la face.

Alors il y va.

Ca sonne.

.

« Oui ?

- Je suis en bas.

- J'arrive. »

.

.

.

**To be continued** **!**

.

* * *

**PATAPER ! :D**

Oui, je suis un rat, je vous laisse ici, sur cette non-fin pleine de suspens subtil...

Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir (mais pas trop parce que je suis malade et toute faible et que ça tombe mal... Je vous fais assez pitié ?)

.

**Ciao les gens** ! A une prochaine (avec un nouvel épisode, ou une nouvelle fanfic, selon ! :D)

.

NausS

.

**PS** : Petit Sous-marin... C'est TON tour ! Héhé ! (No pressure. Ou presque.)


End file.
